


Healing Demons

by terrasenian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrasenian/pseuds/terrasenian
Summary: Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU. Also posted on FF.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_SUMMARY: Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of_ _greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

All that could be heard in that very moment was scratching and ticking. There were a few coughs here and there, but besides a few uncontrollable bodily functions, the confined room was completely silent. The scratching of pencils, ticking of the clock, coughing of the students who should really have been resting in bed; they were all Sakura Haruno could focus on at the moment. She had over-prepared herself for this exam. It was a make-it or break-it test, one she could not afford to fail. Studying for months on end, Sakura reached every crevice of every textbook to ensure top marks on this final. Should she pass in the top five, Sakura would be able to work at the hospital of her dreams, Yondaime Memorial Hospital. Should she place in the top of the class, Sakura would have the option to study under the head medic of the Konohagakure medical system, Tsunade Senju. Just the thought of that alone made Sakura’s insides churn with both excitement and anxiety. Looking around the room, she hushedly sighed. Over-preparedness was a great thing because it ensured her success. Boredom, however, was another, much more tedious thing entirely.

The surrounding walls, Sakura observed as she rested her pointed chin on her right hand, were littered with diagrams of the body. Whether it was the skeletal system or the organs that resided inside the body, each poster held some sort of education about human anatomy splayed across it. It was strange, she mused, since the information should be concealed in case someone felt obligated to cheat. Those who chose that insincere path should have earnestly and profusely studied like her if they were as serious as her about getting into the best hospital in Konoha. Smiling to herself confidently, Sakura looked around the room some more. Her professor had dark brown hair that was clipped back into a tiny messy bun in the center of her head. She was scribbling in her notepad, not paying much mind to the students currently determining their fate by test score. Shizune had always been a bit distracted as a teacher by things Sakura had no clue about. The licensed doctor was truly brilliant, and Sakura strove to follow her footsteps and then forge her own path. Her professor had studied under Tsunade Senju, after all. Distracted by this ambitious thought, Sakura tucked the loose strand of pink hair that fell into her line of sight behind her right ear.

Sakura had always been a brilliant girl. She always got the best grades in school out of anyone her age, and puzzles had never been any issue for her. Any problem or challenge thrown her direction; it was completely done for. It's why she excelled in med school. The young woman had also always been such a caring and passionate person, so becoming a doctor was in reality a no-brainer. Helping patients heal their wounds, internally and externally, was something a superhero could do. Without any special powers of any sort, it was closest Sakura was ever going to get to becoming a hero. The mere thought of that sent her competitive nature into a frenzy.

Drumming her unpolished fingers lightly on the worn wooden desk she was seated at, one at a time, Sakura tried her best to pass the seemingly stagnant time. She had already double and triple-checked her work, and she assuredly knew she at least made it to the top five of the class. There were only fifteen minutes left of the exam, but after a quick scan of the muted classroom, it seemed as if only two other completed their final. By the looks of their defeated faces, however, they possibly gave up by that point. 

Sakura was no quitter. Her desire to pass this test was far too strong to fall behind and she craved perfection too immensely to come in unprepared. She was all-in, in-it-to-win-it from the very beginning. That was how Sakura had been and always will be. Anxiously shaking her legs under the desk and darting a swift look at the clock to see how much time had elapsed, the young medical student noted that there were only five minutes left. She scanned through her test one last time, an anxious habit at that point, and she started biting at her already devoured nails. Her heart raced, though she knew in her heart and soul that every answer she provided was correct. But she couldn’t help but let the anticipation and anxiety have her second guessing herself. She knew everything, but stress can make anything fly right out the window. That thought alone fueled the flames to the fire of her uneasiness.

Sakura's bright verdant eyes shifted over to the analog clock hanging on the wall once she finishing looking over her answers for the fourth and final time, then she squeezed them shut as tightly as possible. Merely one minute was left. Willing herself to keep her composure as her heart beat millions of miles an hour and sweat formed beads at her large forehead, Sakura took a deep shuddering breath and counted down the seconds until she turned in her final and waited for fate to make its move.

After what seemed like an eternity, the electronic timer rang and reverberated around the room. Time was up, and Sakura was done sitting around doing nothing but worry. A few defeated groans resonated through the young adults occupying the room, followed by the scraping of chairs across the chipped ceramic tile floor. Sakura stood up as everyone else did and was first in line to turn in her answers. _This was it,_ she thought, _Now I wait and see if all my hard work has paid off._

As she stepped down the few stairs it took to get to the front of the classroom, Sakura hurriedly reached to lay her test face down on the black surface of her professor's desk and pivoted towards the exit. Anymore time spent grueling over something that could no longer be changed was a waste of both her valuable time and energy. It was now time to shift her focus onto welcoming, distracting things like how to spend the remainder of her day. With that positive thought crossing her relieved mind, Sakura stepped through the doorway and to the empty hallway. The medical building had been set up like a hospital, with white walls, winding corridors, and doors that required badges to access. It functioned as a university for aspiring doctors, such as Sakura. She had spent her last four years as a medical student at Konohagakure Medical University, ensuring that all blood, sweat, and tears she shed went towards being the best student she could possibly be. Constant studying and research meant remarkable grades, which would lead her to graduate at the top of her class, guaranteeing that she could work at the hospital of her dreams. With a smile, Sakura couldn’t stop the skip in her step as she passed out of the double doors at the end of the hall, her worn converse squeaking across the empty hallway of the university. With her mind now clear from stress, Sakura remembered her weekly coffee date scheduled that day with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Sakura! How'd your test go?!" a fairly boisterous voice called once Sakura exited the building that sealed her fate. The voice came from the beautiful blonde waiting just outside, lounging at the green wooden table to Sakura's right with her lavender purple backpack slung over her left muscular shoulder and cell phone in hand. She was typing away with one hand with perfectly manicured, sky blue nails, but as soon as she spotted Sakura's light pink hair, all of Ino's attention shifted to her friend. Her eager blue eyes waited in anticipation and looked straight into Sakura's dazzling veridians.

After years of off and on again friendship, their bond was virtually unbreakable. They genuinely cared for one another, no matter how many times they spent bickering over the small, petty things. The duo were virtual opposites, but balanced each other out perfectly. Ino’s eagerness to go out and meet new people was balanced out by Sakura’s desire to be as guarded as she needed. Sakura’s willingness to stay in every night in her pajamas and a satisfying book was evened out by her best friend’s insistence to go out and “live life”, as she would so aptly put it. Both women were willing to go to any length for each other and compromise. Their friendship was full of jokes and strikes of reality, but it was genuine. Through thick and thin, harsh weather, and brutal schedules, they always found their way back as best friends. 

"Hopefully it didn't beat you up too much, Miss Brainy. I need someone to go out with tonight." Ino teased with a slight smirk spread across her unblemished face. She was truly beautiful; she flaunted her perfectly straight, waist-long blonde hair and a natural glow that made her seem ethereal. Her eyelashes, long and curling, wore a light coat of coal-black mascara and her lips donned a beaming coral lip stain. Nothing more, and nothing less, but it was all the young woman needed to look otherworldly to both Sakura and men everywhere. It made Sakura, whom rarely ever spent the time and effort to apply makeup due to her persistent struggle to maintain clear skin, remotely jealous from time to time.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Sakura responded with a breathy sigh, cracking a victorious smile, "I've dealt with much worse with less notice than this.” She adjusted the red backpack hanging over her slim shoulders and added, “And I still probably aced it." 

The pinkette had always been a wiz in everything that she could find in a textbook. She was very book smart; she wove in and out of pages of every book she could get her hands on. That being said, she hadn't always had the social grace her blonde best friend was blessed with. It was an equivalent exchange; never-ending knowledge of the human body for any sort of normally functioning relationship in her life. Maybe that was why she had never dated anyone, though that was most likely due to her lack of interest in dating. She only wanted to waste time on The One, and she never grasped any signs that anyone would be worth the trouble. Sakura had never experience any fluttering butterflies, rapid heartbeats, or shortness of breath. She only blushed out of excruciating embarrassment. The last time she became a tomato was during a recent lab test she took charge of and spilled an excessive amount of chemicals into a single test tube and everything went _KABOOM!!,_ including her pride and dignity. 

It wasn't as if she wasn't appealing to the opposite sex, Sakura mused. She had a few guys fall at her feet and also broke a few hearts along the way. But, she kept her standards high and head down low to focus on her future career. It wasn't as if she was closed off to the idea of finding someone to love. She just hadn't found the one worth fighting for.

"Sakura, you're always studying for these tests and not spending enough time with me," Ino huffed in response to her best friend, "Just promise now that you're done, you'll come on our coffee dates with me more than once a week, ‘kay? Naruto misses you!" The playful irritation in Ino's voice made Sakura's eyes soften a bit, but she kept along with the banter as she reached her hand out to help Ino out of her seat.

"Well, I would, but you're getting ready for your final, too, right? You really should focus more on that, dummy. That should take up most of your time, anyway," Sakura said as Ino grabbed her friend’s hand and stood up, dusting off the back of her designer jeans. "You've been into fashion since I’ve known you, Ino, so don't take this fashion show lightly and get lazy." As she lovingly chided Ino, Sakura took a moment to think back. When they first met, Sakura had been crying on a park swing on a cold February afternoon because had been bullied over the size of her forehead. On top of that, she had abnormally colored hair, poor style and superior strength; she could kick a ball further than any other boy and outrun a high-schooler. She intimidated the more "normal" children, and since they could not even begin to understand Sakura, they alienated her. The only person willing to give the strange girl a chance was Ino, whom approached the young girl one afternoon and offered a token of her friendship: a red ribbon.

_Here, have this, Sakura. This symbolizes us, because now we're friends. If anyone teases you, stand up for yourself. Be more confident. Dress to impress, not hide yourself. You're not hiding anything but that pretty face and green eyes anyone would die for. I will be here, I promise._

With a light shoulder shove and stuck-out tongue later, they both headed towards the parking lot where Ino parked her car, incidentally Sakura’s ride home. The vibrant sun hit directly in Sakura’s emerald eyes as she reached stepped in sync with Ino onto the warm pavement. It blinded her for a moment, causing her to squint and lose her train of thought. She looked up and finally focused on the vividly blue sky for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was littered with stringy white clouds and singing birds, flying to somewhere unknown. 

Springtime finally arrived; the dreariness of winter subsided and revitalized life around her. With excitement, Sakura looked around to admire the purple azaleas that lined the walkway towards the awaiting cars, blooming with exuberance and newfound essence. Last winter was long and harsh, but things were finally looking up.

"...and Hinata is meeting us at the coffee shop and I'm just so excited to finally see her!" Ino's voice broke Sakura out of her trance and the blonde looked expectantly over to her distracted companion. "Earth to Sakura! Helloooo…..!" She waved her manicured fingers covered in fashionable jeweled statement rings in front of Sakura's face in an attempt to grasp her attention. It took Sakura a moment to register her friend’s attempts and turn her attention over to her right in confusion.

"Hinata? Isn't she in university across the country?" Sakura inquired with a marginally raised pitch, "Her dad was pretty adamant about her staying there until she was completely done." It was true. As the heir to a very wealthy and prestigious family, Hinata Hyuga never really had much say in her future. She was always out at corporate events to meet her father's staff, potential suitors, and clients to further their status even more. She spent most of her life going to a private school, and it wasn't until she reached age sixteen that she was finally allowed the public school experience. It was where she crossed paths with and eventually forged a dedicated friendship with Sakura and Ino. Hinata was a very reserved girl; she had to be that way in order to live up to her family's traditional standards. However, slowly, but surely, the shy dark haired girl broke out of her shell and forged bonds with those around her. Her father didn't necessarily approve of his daughter's blossoming free spirit, and when he discovered Hinata’s relationship with a troublemaking boy from a family he did not associate with, he put his heavy foot down and sent her to a law school across the country. For a family of businessmen and politicians, there was nowhere better for the heiress to go to focus on her studies and pursue the future already envisioned for her. And since she hadn't been able to come home to see her friends due to circumstances out of her control, Sakura hadn't seen her good friend in person for just about four years.

"Yeah, but she passed her finals with flying colors, so her dad _finally_ let her come home for the summer!" Ino replied, excited to be reunited with the heiress. She continued typing away distractedly on her smartphone as they continued walking along the pathway to the parking lot. "Took the guy long enough, though. Yeesh." A ding came from her phone three times simultaneously and they were met with a groan from the blonde eyed beauty.

"Wow, Ino, you sure are popular." Sakura joked sarcastically. She really wasn't surprised since Ino had always had the ability to wrap almost any guy she wanted around her slender finger and get them to do pretty much anything she desired. She had three boyfriends in the past, each more pathetic than the last, in Sakura's opinion. Sakura desired someone with a backbone, more dignity. Although she would love someone to run errands and buy flowers for her, she also desired a man who knew when to say no. She supposed Ino did as well, since she dumped them after a few months. They always did have similar tastes in men. 

In response to Sakura's jab, Ino merely kept typing away at her phone and remained aloof about it all. "Huh?" she distractedly responded, "Oh, yeah. There are these guys who want to model my clothes for the fashion show coming up. They're pretty average, maybe 7’s in my book, but I guess I can give them a chance to not screw it up." Ino finished composing and sending her text messages, locked her phone, and stuffed it into her back left pocket. Out of sight, out of mind.

"You give too many people chances. You're such a pushover sometimes, Ino. Learn to say no every once in a while," Sakura said, giving her blonde friend a hard time, "But, do what you want, I guess. You do need to get a move on with this show." Sakura grabbed her phone for the first time since before the test out of the side pocket of her backpack and was met with merely the time: 1:37 P.M. No new messages, no missed calls. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or perturbed.

"Make up your mind. Geez." Ino replied, annoyed, eyeing Sakura through her perfectly framed eyes and pushing stray bangs out of her line of sight. Sakura hardly ever gave anyone chances. She was too closed off because she was bullied during much of her childhood. As much as she vehemently denied it, Sakura was someone who didn't open up very easily to others. Ino tried many times in the past to set her best friend up with different people, but failed each and every time.

Sakura was just a hopeless romantic with a specific picture in mind and no one to fit the bill. If that was what caused her to remain lonely for the remainder of her life, then so be it. She was independent and strong, and needed that “someone else” in her life to have that stability. The guy to capture her heart would have a good head on his shoulders, chestnut shoulder-length hair, and smoldering green eyes like her own. He should have clarity as to where his future was headed and have enough willpower to make that a reality. Sakura had ridiculously high standards, but would not give them up for anyone. It was likely very unrealistic, but there was no use wasting what little time she had on a game that led nowhere.

The two women reached the black convertible parked at the back of the parking lot away from other cars that may scratch the exterior and Ino reached jingly keys, decorated with feathers and keychains from various vacation destinations. With a click of her key fob and two beeps resonating from the vehicle, they were able to climb inside, pull their seat belts across their chests, and open the roof so they could savor the sweet spring air. Ino put on her oversized sunglasses as Sakura pulled back her shoulder-length hair into a messy bun so it wouldn't fly everywhere once they were on the road. The push-to-start ignition was pressed with one delicate finger, and the women were on their way out of the winding school parking lot for the final time.

* * *

Within the silence, nothing else could be heard except for the incessant dripping of a leaking faucet coming from the dark, cold kitchen. The persistent noise of water hitting metal held the potential of irritation, but served as a stabilizing force for the storm that was Sasuke Uchiha's swirling mind. It was the only sound present, save for traffic vaguely whizzing by, clearly too far away from the tiny apartment to reach by foo, but too close to grant any semblance of peace.

All lights were turned off. The switch to the heat had been completely ignored all winter and no mind would be paid to the air conditioning anytime soon. The less money spent on the dingy little studio apartment, the better. It wasn't like Sasuke had a stable income, anyway. The only way he was able to pay rent and utilities these days was when he earned miniscule income for mundane jobs he could get his hands on. Occasionally, when he caught his older brother Itachi on a good day, he could ask for assitance scraping together the rest of the money he needed to sustain himself for the next month. His parents never helped him. Not since what happened the previous year. It was because of what transpired that led him to move out from his family's large, warm home and live on his own. It made Sasuke resentful, as if they never truly loved him at all. But it was what it was, and what was done, was done.

Sasuke's groggy onyx eyes flickered open and closed, indecisive whether to succumb once again to slumber's warm embrace or to fight against his will, getting up to face the day. Against his better judgment, he decided to remain awake. It was around noontime already, judging by the slivers of sunlight that crept sneakily through the cheap blinds that came with the apartment, abandoned long ago by the previous tenant. Swinging his long, bare legs out from under the thin, raggedy blanket and around to the edge of his twin sized bed, he sat in the silent darkness for a few minutes. As the time dragged on by, Sasuke stared at the dirty, cracked mirror hanging on the back of his closet door and listened to the drip, drip, dripping of the leaking water on the other side of the room. He sported a messy bedhead and had dark rings of heavy dullness hanging around his eyes. He was surely a sore sight, having slept in his years-old navy blue boxers and stained white t-shirt. Seconds and minutes slipped by the boy, but he paid them no mind because, in his mind, nothing mattered to him anyway.

After what felt like aeons, a silent buzzing tore the black-haired male from his fatigued reverie. He ignored the incessant reverberation of his phone until it finally died down. Uncaring and indifferent, Sasuke continued to sit in the darkness, willing it to consume him. He didn't even attempt to muster up the energy to get up and go about his daily routine when the buzzing started back up again. This cycle went on about three more times until Sasuke finally shot hastily up from the mattress in irritation and briskly reached the dresser to his left where his phone was lying. He peered at the caller ID and sucked his teeth.

It was Naruto, of course. Who else would be so annoyingly persistent in reaching him?

Naruto was his best friend, albeit reluctantly on Sasuke's part. He had been around him since childhood, picking fights on the playground and attempting to be Sasuke's voice of reason. They were polar opposites in almost every way, but that's why they worked as friends. Naruto was very outgoing and tried to be friends with everyone he met within reach, and Sasuke was introverted with no interest in opening up or making friends at all. Naruto was the angel on Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke gave Naruto a purpose. Naruto felt a compulsive need to maintain the bond they made together and watch over the dark haired male, to Sasuke's chagrin. But, though he didn't always value the friendship laid in front of him, Sasuke could never bring himself to let it go; he never completely understood why. To that day, Sasuke would never admit that he secretly treasured that bond.

When they were in primary school, Sasuke shut everyone out. One day, Naruto took notice of a lonely boy leaning against the fence, overlooking the playground, ignoring all of the children out having fun. Curious why the reclusive boy wasn't playing with the other kids kicking around the ball or chasing each other around, the blond boy ran over to the young Sasuke Uchiha with excitement overflowing in his cerulean eyes. He tried his hardest to convince the stubborn boy to play with him, but Naruto was always met with rejection. Never one to give up, Naruto stopped by every day to ask if Sasuke wanted to be included, and each time, Sasuke declined his invitation.

_Okay, if you say so! But just know I'm going to keep asking you every single day just so you can have fun like everyone else! Believe me! I can't wait until you finally say yes, Sasuke!_

To an outsider, their friendship could be seen as fruitless endeavors of Naruto chasing after Sasuke, begging him to hang out and remain by his side while Sasuke wanted to be left alone unperturbed. But, to the pair, it was their unique bond. Naruto took the time and effort to reach out to the young Uchiha, reassuring him that someone was there who genuinely cared. Sasuke's reciprocity was the certainty that Naruto was the only person allowed, outside of family members, into his small circle. And that was enough for Naruto Uzumaki.

As the phone continued to go off once again, Sasuke finally flipped it open to receive the persistent call. He brushed his much-too-long bangs out of his eyes and answered with a grunt. Not too long after, however, he definitely regretted it.

"Sasuke! He lives!" an animated voice on the other line exclaimed. Sasuke responded with another suck of his teeth and nothing more. Taking that as his cue to continue, Naruto proceeded, "Now that you're finally awake, I have some great news for you." Sasuke’s attention was instantly perked up due to the serious tone Naruto’s voice took on, knowing this was a rare no-nonsense phone call from Naruto. Finally turning his mind fully on for the first time since he opened his eyes this afternoon, Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke.

"What is it?" he questioned, clearly concealing his slight excitement with a blanket of cold indifference. There was lingering sleepiness laced in his words, but it didn’t seem to derail the conversation.

"I told ya I was gonna help you find a job, didn't I?" he began, causing Sasuke to freeze up and clench his phone just a smidge tighter in his pale hand. A job....would be helpful, right? Right? The blond boy continued, "Well, I did! You start today actually. In about an hour. You'll work with me at TonTon Coffee Shop! Isn't that great? See ya soon, coworker!" As soon as the call started, it ended with the line dead on Naruto's side and Sasuke standing speechless as he tried to comprehend what had just transpired in the span of thirty seconds.

First, he woke up like any other day: tired, broke, and depressed. And now, he has ta job to go to on such short notice?! What the hell was that idiot even thinking? He probably wasn't, Sasuke concluded.

With a burdensome sigh, Sasuke ran large, uncalloused hand through his dark , mussy locks. Sasuke supposed that, in reality, it couldn't hurt to earn a bit more income than just cutting grass and fixing up cars when the opportunity presented itself. That was all he had been subjected to lately. Not because he that was what he wanted to do, but because of his criminal past. That's the issue with living in a town where most business owners know your family and by association, the terrible choices that led you down a negative path. His own family essentially disowned him and denied lingering association with him just to save face. It was time for Sasuke to finally start making more money in small, baby steps and living the life he felt was denied to him by his family. He loved his family very much, but felt deprived of the very love he craved the most.

Heading over to the closet right beside his bed and opening the creaky door, he looked through what meager clothes he owned. A few standard t-shirts hung on the rack with two pairs of jeans and a pair of khakis. One dress shirt remained untouched in the far left corner, and the far right held a sweatshirt with his old university logo printed proudly on the front. The sight of it made him cringe, so he usually stuck with his leather jacket that was tossed on the floor beside the entrance of the measly residence. Heaving another sigh, Sasuke grabbed a plain navy blue t-shirt and the only pair of khakis he owned, throwing them on in a frenzied rush. He had no time to second guess going into his new job. Fully clothed, he strode to the bathroom a few feet away, hurriedly brushed his teeth, and ran a brush through his dark hair a few times to look presentable. Glancing in the small, dirty mirror, Sasuke decided there was nothing that could be done about his horrendous face.

Overlooking the prevalent bags under his eyes, he splashed cold water across his face and continued to stare at himself, trying strenuously to convince himself it was worth it to take up this job, that he could really pull this off. Ignoring the voices bellowing at him to get back in bed and dismiss the fact that Naruto put himself on the line to get him a job, Sasuke pried himself away from the sink and forcefully threw on his leather jacket and worn out black boots resting by the entrance of the apartment. As he unlocked and opened the front door, Sasuke tentatively stepped through the doorway, flinching at the sudden onslaught of sunlight burning his dark eyes and pale skin. With a moment's hesitation and brief deliberation of turning back to go inside, Sasuke uncertainly locked the door and headed to the bus station. He was anxious to begin his first day of work at TonTon Coffee Shop.

* * *

_Alright everyone, this was chapter one! This is my first AU modern day fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review and subscribe if you really enjoy it! Feedback would be much appreciated and will make me more excited and motivated to keep on writing. Have a great week! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

* * *

Spring had indeed sprung and brought about beautiful sunlight and life, Sakura thought as she lounged on the outdoor patio of TonTon Coffee Shop with her friends Ino and Hinata. As Ino chatted animatedly away with the raven haired woman, attempting to catch up on four years’ worth of gossip, the young med student basked in the sweet spring breeze and reflected on her life recently. She knew all she had been doing up until today was stress herself over examinations and her future. It didn’t help that money was a bit tight on her end, especially considering the monstrous student loans lingering over her shoulders. The main financial support she could find herself was lending a helping hand every now and then at the university’s hospital, and she only recently got hired at the town’s local bookstore. Getting paid minimally while doing everything in her power to pull herself to the top of her game was a long, grueling process, but at least she had friends to help her make it through day by day. If Ino didn’t incessantly insist on getting her mind off of things every once in a while, Sakura knew that she would have succumbed to insanity ages ago. That’s why she found herself relishing a relaxing afternoon and enjoying the company of her companions.

TonTon Coffee Shop used to be a hole in the wall, but gained much deserved popularity over the years. Sakura always credited the admirable Naruto for that fact; young women and men from all over town come to “purchase” the coffee and confections served at the shop, but everyone knew they came just to see the young blond man. He was so charismatic, almost magnetic, and made all who interacted with him feel welcome and cherished. Smiling, Sakura wondered how many times Naruto was slipped a phone number or home address, but politely turned them down. Though he was currently single, he was loyal as a lion to the one who held his heart. Sakura took a sip of her caramel latte and discreetly looked over to her friend she hadn’t seen in years. Deep down, she knew that Hinata hadn’t dated when she was living across the country for the very same reason. When the pair finally came face to face when she ordered her cinnamon muffin, the eye contact between them said it all; they still love each other wholeheartedly. It was Sakura’s guess that they had to have been in contact the entire time she was away since they were so nonchalant about their whole exchange. Maybe, even, Naruto was the first person she visited when she returned. It would be expected and unsurprising, and Sakura felt herself rooting for them even more so than she had in the past.

“So, were there any cuties at your university?” Ino questioned, effectively tearing Sakura away from her inner monologue. She wiggled her perfectly groomed eyebrows at their black haired companion. “There had to be at least one guy who fell right at your feet just by looking into your eyes…….and that body.” With the suggestively provocative addition, Hinata’s heart shaped face turned beet red and she struggled to find the words lost on her tongue.

“I-Ino! You know I love Naruto too much to do anything!” she quietly exclaimed, quickly finding her muffin much more interesting than anything around her. She picked at it and brought tiny morsels to her full lips, taking nibbles of cinnamon and raisins. She loved the bakery at this shop because everything was made fresh each morning, not just because Naruto was the one who came in early as the sun rose just to make everything with warmth and love. Swallowing her food and from apprehension, she continued, looking both Ino and Sakura in eyes, “It never even crossed my mind to pay attention to those sort of things.”

But it was true. She adored her first love so unconditionally and wholeheartedly that she was willing to wait four years just to be with him again. Hinata was afraid at first that Naruto wouldn’t be willing to deal with their long distance, but as with everything, he was enthusiastic as ever and promised her that they would last. Her father tried his best to separate the two, but they swore there was no one else but each other. She had a golden necklace wrapped around her porcelain neck to prove that vow. After all of that agonizing time, Hinata never strayed from the conclusion that Naruto Uzumaki was worth it.

“I know, I know, Hinata. You’d never sleep with anyone but Naruto…” Ino responded nonchalantly, slowly removing her cerulean cardigan to reveal a white camisole with shadows of birds printed all over the front and back. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, full of piercings she accumulated over the years, Ino continued in a mischievous tone, leaning in, “Best sex you’ll ever have, eh?”

After a moment processing what Ino just suggested, Hinata nearly fell out of her chair in exasperation. She nearly forgot about Ino’s straight-forwardness after being away from it for such a long time. It wasn’t as if Hinata was a prude, she just wasn’t one to kiss and tell and kept personal matters under wraps. It was tough for her to open up about something she grew up being taught was such a negative thing. But, what shocked the shy girl the most wasn’t Ino’s blunt nature. It was that Hinata didn’t necessarily want to admit that her friend was right; the sex with Naruto was mind-blowing. Best and only sex she’ll ever have. And when Naruto discreetly visited over the years, the secretive nature of their liaisons made it that much better.

“Oi, Ino, you really shouldn’t pester poor Hinata too much, “ Sakura interjected, snapping her green orbs away from the azaleas she had been observing while listening to their exchange, “You know she likes to keep her sex life private.” Sakura gently placed her latte back down on the square napkin and folded her smooth hands together, closing her eyes. “It’s rude to pry, dummy.” The confidence and superiority dripped from each word as they slipped from her pink lips, prompting Ino to throw a piece of her chocolate croissant at her best friend.

“Says the girl who’s always begging for the juicy details of my hot dates!” Ino retorted. And once again, it was true. Sakura was closeted in her perversion, which was to be expected from a doctor, she supposed. Sakura was curious about her friend’s sexual endeavors, hoping to gain some insight to different pleasures and exploits. Maybe even get some tips for herself for the future. At this, however, Sakura merely turned just as red as Hinata, if not brighter than the Hyuga heiress did just moments before. 

“Hey, Ino!! That was a  _ private  _ conversation!” the pinkette exclaimed. She absolutely hated being put on the spot, no matter how much she may have deserved it at the time or how quick she would be to do it to others. Dropping her bangs in front of her eyes and attempting to hide behind them, Sakura took another sip of her warm latte as Ino’s infectious laugh echoed throughout the patio. Even Hinata found herself melodically giggling at the absurd situation, prompting Sakura’s lips to turn upwards reluctantly. Boy, she really missed her girl time…

“Naruto! There you are!” Ino excitedly exclaimed, breaking through the little moment the girls found themselves in. This caused Hinata to freeze up and accelerate her heartbeat. No matter how many times she was in his presence, Hinata would never get used to the electricity Naruto sent through her nerves with just a wave and a smile. Her flight had only landed a few hours prior, so she thought she would have a bit more time to prepare herself to face the love of her life once again. She hadn’t seen him in person for months since she had to prepare for her graduation. After a brief moment, but what felt like a thousand years dragging on and on, Hinata finally turned to meet the blue eyes of the man Ino flagged down. Her own ice blue, nearly ghostly white, eyes shuddered slightly and time stopped altogether for Hinata. Naruto’s face fell from excitement to complete and utter dumbfoundedness. But just as quickly as he was caught off guard, he recovered and all but tackled the poor girl on the crowded patio.

“Hinata! Hinata!! Oh my god, you’re here!!” he bellowed nearly at the top of his lungs, happiness laced between every word. He wrapped his strong arms around Hinata, securing her in a bear hug that was almost immediately reciprocated. From talking on the phone nearly every night to finally being able to hold her in his muscular, tan arms; there was nothing more Naruto could ask for in that moment, even with nosy onlookers peering over to the scene to understand what the commotion was about. Naruto released his girlfriend and looked over to her nearly forgotten companions. Nervously laughing, clearing his throat, and reaching into his orange apron, Naruto took out a pen and notepad. “Oh hey Ino, Sakura! Is there anything I can get you while I’m here?”

Sakura couldn’t help but break out into a fit of laughter. She saw Naruto just last week and considered him one of her closest friends. All of them went to high school together, though after they graduated, everyone had their own busy schedules that kept them apart. They never spent time together outside of the coffee shop, but since he was dating one of her best friends, he was close to her by default. Over the years, Naruto had proven himself to be a loyal, loving, and devoted friend. And not just for his own benefit. No, he genuinely cared for everyone who waltzed into his life, and Sakura cherished that. She knew that Hinata was lucky to have him in her life, and vice versa. As her laughter died down, tears threatening to spill over her rosy cheeks, Sakura responded, “No thanks, Naruto. We just wanted to make sure you two were officially reunited.” At this, a bright white smile was spread over the young man’s face, accentuating his sunny features in the most flattering of ways.

Before Naruto could respond, Ino interjected, “Well, while you two lovebirds are attaching yourselves at the hip, do you mind telling me who that beautiful new coworker of yours is, Naruto?” As if to support her inquiry, Ino’s words rolled seductively off her tongue and her eyes pointedly darted to the young man behind that cash register, clearly struggling to remain calm and uphold quality customer service with the guest right in front of him. The man’s features were fairly remarkable: a button nose turned upwards at just the right angle, a chiseled jaw with stubble seemingly perfectly tattooed on, plump pink lips that effortlessly moved as he spoke. Even his messy hair seemed perfectly sculpted, almost begging for someone to run their fingers through it. And, oh god, those beautiful pools of darkness that were his eyes. One could drown in them and not even care because they belonged to him and him alone. Ino absolutely had to know who this mysterious stranger was. She had never spied him before, and she frequented this shop weekly. 

“Hm? Who?” Naruto questioned, turning his head curiously around to face the front of the store through the large glass window. A light of recognition lit up his tanned face. ‘Oh! You mean Sasuke! He’s my best friend and I just got him a job here with me today!” With another blinding smile, Naruto tried to wave to the poor cashier, who in turn sent a deadly scowl in Naruto’s direction. The negative energy being sent over made Hinata squirm and Ino begin to giggle. Sakura, who had been watching this all transpire, merely stared at Sasuke through her thick lashes. She had no idea what it was about this man, because he wasn’t her type whatsoever. But, disregarding the menacing aura he emitted, Sakura found herself inexplicably drawn to him, and they never even had a single interaction. Ino ordered all of their items while Sakura found their table, so that’s most likely why she noticed the handsome man before she did. She was sitting so far away from him at the front counter, but she felt as if the proximity between them was getting increasingly smaller, and if she reached her aching fingertips out and tried to grab him, he would disappear from her sight. She had never felt this level of attraction to someone before, and it left her utterly speechless.

Licking her lips and training to maintain her composure, Sakura parted her mouth to speak. “How do you know him? ...Sasuke, was it?” The nonchalant curiosity oozed from each word she spoke, which made Ino turn to her, quirking an arched eyebrow. Sakura rarely showed any interest in boys, so seeing her pry for answers was truly an anomaly in itself. Sakura’s questioning green eyes darted back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, contemplating her next move. Should she go up and order something? Should she ask for his number? A date? Or nothing at all? Sakura was so rusty when it came to dating. She never had a serious boyfriend, save for a small fling she had her freshman year of college. Due to her inexperience, she never had to worry about what to say or how to act to attract someone she actually wanted. She was usually the type of person to let things come naturally, but damn, just by laying her sight on him, Sakura knew she would do everything in her power to gain Sasuke’s affection. Desperate? Maybe, but at that point, Sakura didn’t care. Naruto, ever oblivious to Sakura’s blatant interest in his friend, enthusiastically replied to Ino and Sakura’s questions.

“Yeah! That’s Sasuke Uchiha. He went to high school with all of us,” Naruto excitedly replied. “He usually kept to himself, so I guess in that respect, he hasn’t really changed much. He rarely even went to class, so I never understood how he graduated. Maybe it was because he’s too smart for his own good...It’s probably why he got into Konoha University. Well, he’s not there anymore, but he was there for a good year or so...Well, almost a year. But, he didn’t have bad grades! Well, I mean, they weren’t perfect, but…” As Naruto unnecessarily rambled on about things Sasuke would most likely prefer him  _ not  _ to tell people he considered strangers, a growing sense of annoyance emanated from both Sakura and Ino from across the table. Finally, after Naruto spilled the beans that Sasuke lives alone and secludes himself from the outside world, Sakura put her small hand up in front of his round face, accented with peculiar whisker-like birthmarks, to signal that she had heard quite enough.

“Uchiha? I’ve heard of him, and it’s not too good. I might have seen him in high school, but I was too busy actually caring about my grades to notice.” Sakura stated, trying her best to conceal her disappointment with arrogance. Of course she had heard that name before; it was fairly infamous. Around the end of summer three years ago,  _ the incident _ occurred. It was all the town would talk about. The son of the family that was in charge of the town’s police force and owned Uchiha Industries was caught sneaking into the university and stealing test answers and drugs from the school’s science labs. The security sensors were triggered, and many specimens in the labs were destroyed. There was thousands of dollars worth of damage, and to this day, a cure that the school’s doctors had been working on was never to be seen again. Many people were hurt during their dramatic and hasty escape, and rumor has it, a few casualties took place. The only person who was caught was the youngest Uchiha son, and he refused to give up the names of his accomplices. Whether it was from loyalty or stupidity, he wouldn’t give up any information regarding the heist. This was all Sakura had heard regarding that night, and she wasn’t sure what had happened to the young man after that. For all she knew, he was either rotting in jail or graduating along with her with his head down for the remainder of his time there. She supposed this was the answer to the question she never paid much mind to over the years. Sakura had never been able to place a face to the name, though she could have sworn he was supposed to have grown up with her. It was a curious thing to Sakura; to grow up with someone but not really know who they are. The only thing she knew was his name and damaged reputation.

“Hmm...so he’s a bad boy, huh?” Ino’s voice chimed in as she nudged Sakura’s right shoulder with her left, then rested her chin on her right hand, placing her pinky finger between her shining white teeth. Her eyes gazed dreamily over to the clearly struggling cashier inside the shop. The atmosphere inside was soothing; it had dim light, a sweet aroma, and indie music playing softly over the speakers hanging from the ceiling. All of this made the air around the raven-haired man all the more heavenly and enticing, bad boy or not. Just imagining all the ways Ino could wrap him around her made her skin scream with excitement. “I’d like to see where that could lead…”

Sakura had no idea why that made her so irrationally jealous. She had never spoken to the guy and already convinced herself against his pursuit. But, what if there was something more to him? No story could ever be told with what’s seen on the surface. Everyone was an iceberg, with most of who they are hidden beneath the water. Some people just held their demons underwater longer than most, hoping that the bubbles emanating from them would subside until they drown for good. Sakura supposed Sasuke was one of the latter people. The utter compulsion to figure him out was nagging, and he wasn’t even aware of her existence. Hell, she hadn’t even removed herself from her seat yet. What was going on with her?

“Well, he’s not as bad as everyone thinks,” Naruto insisted as he grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it into place right beside Hinata. As he took a seat, he stole a glance over as his best friend, and Sakura could have sworn she spotted a hint of sadness and pity in his eyes. But, her mind could have easily been playing tricks on her. Naruto turned back around and took a bite of the silently content Hinata’s muffin, but then his face turned into one of disgust.

“Eww! I thought this would have chocolate chips in this!! Hinata....” Naruto whined, “why would you get  _ raisins _ ??” His complaining caused all three females seated at the table begin a fit of laughter in a compelling harmony. Smiling, Sakura thought that it really was nice to finally be back to how it was before they all went their separate ways in college.

“Naruto,  _ you’re  _ the one who makes the food here! You should have known better,” Sakura lovingly chided and gulped down the remainder of her drink. Naruto had always been on the move. No one could ever really pin him down, but if Sakura were around Hinata, they would be able to drag him to the mall or out to eat with them. Since Ino and Naruto were social butterflies, they became acquaintances early on in the grade school years. Sakura’s group of friends always sat in the center of the courtyard and Naruto, being as persistent as he was, somewhat forced his way into her inner circle. He grew on everyone fairly quickly and it got to the point where she would get sad without his ray of sunshine pouring around. Despite all of the relentless flirtation on Naruto’s part throughout the years until he met Hinata, they remained close friends. So, why hadn’t she heard anything about his friendship with Sasuke Uchiha? It stumped her completely.

Letting Naruto and Ino continue the conversation about the latest gossip, like who Kiba Inuzuka is dating  _ this week,  _ or the fact that Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku  _ finally  _ starting dating exclusively, Sakura noted that maybe, just maybe, she really was a bit lonely. Maybe that was why these intrusive thoughts were eating at her mind, consuming, ravishing, and distracting her. Naruto’s muscular arm wrapped around Hinata’s delicate shoulders while his hand played with the ends of her long hair. She leaned into him, savoring the fact that he was indeed finally with her. She would deal with her father at a later time. There was still a hint of a blush painted on her pale face, one that to that day, she still couldn’t seem to outrun. But, she wasn’t alone anymore.

Ino wasn’t all that alone, either. She wasn’t one to let loneliness necessarily consume her. She didn’t feel lonely in a room full of people, and Sakura wasn’t her only friend. Her closest one, yes, but not the only one. She had close family friends in Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, and their fathers were basically brothers. They were essentially family; they were there whenever she needed someone, never having to ask. Solemnly looking toward the sky, Sakura lamented that she pushed most people away besides her few close friends. Maybe, instead of the walls she built protecting herself, she should have been constructing bridges instead. She looked down at her twiddling fingers.

Since when did she really care about being on her own? Was it because she never really had time to sit down and think about it? Again, it was something that she didn’t know. Sakura was very book smart, but her social intelligence required much improvement. After all these years of studying and learning new things, one thing Sakura never really sat down and took the time to understand was her own feeling and emotions for others. Hopefully, if she ever had a chance to break out of her shell and decide to speak with Sasuke, she wouldn’t make such a complete fool of herself. For now, though, she would enjoy the time she finally could spend with her closest friends, with a certain strange boy lingering in the back of her mind.

* * *

The rest of the coffee date lasted well into the evening, with the companions chatting away about lost time and hopeful future endeavors. Sakura couldn’t stop smiling, even with the uncertainty lingering over her shoulder and in the back of her mind. Naruto had to leave the females to their conversations since technically, he was still on the clock and he said he should really check in on Sasuke. He was a new employee, after all, and couldn’t leave him to the wolves. When the sun finally decided to begin its rest behind the horizon and turn the sky a vibrant mix of yellow, orange, and red, Sakura sighed, collecting the trash accumulated on their table to throw away. The air was crisp, and she regretted not bringing her cardigan from home. Ino already opted to put hers back on, and Naruto gave Hinata his sweatshirt from his locker in the back of the shop. With the cool breeze creeping under her skin, Sakura decided it was as good a time as any to head inside and order a hot chocolate to go. Getting slowly up, her metal chair scraped against the brick flooring of the patio. Ino spared her a glance as she continued on to Hinata about the guy she met in her last art class. Sakura remember that story; they went on a “disastrous” date, but Ino thought he was attractive enough to continue seeing for several months after that. He was mediocre in bed, and finally she decided they weren’t compatible. Completely broke the poor boy’s heart, but there’s no forcing love.

Sakura headed inside the coffee shop to order her drink, willing and begging herself to play it cool. Breathing softly in and out, she reminded herself  _ she wasn’t that interested anyway. He’s just hot, that’s it.  _ She swiftly tossed out the trash and walked up to the cash register, going over her simple order about ten thousand times more than necessary over and over in her mind. Sakura snapped her eyes up to meet the seemingly onyx eyes of Sasuke’s, and she blushed like a damned schoolgirl. Black holes swallowed up green orbs of light, causing her heart to skip a beat and her breath to hitch. What should she do? Her inexperience was causing her to fail a normal everyday interaction, and she was an adult, dammit. She never felt so dumbfounded in front of a guy. It just didn’t happen. Wracking her brain for the words, the smooth voice of the cashier tore her from her thoughts.

“What do you want?” Sasuke’s monotonous voice inquired. So monotone, yet it was sickeningly sweet music to her ears. His hair was perfectly messy, urging her to remove the orange visor he wore and run her fingers delightfully through it, raking every crevice of his unruly, beautiful mane. His lips were so inviting, nearly intoxicating, even as they were pursed together in a clearly unhappy sneer. Against all of her previous morals she  _ thought  _ she had, Sakura just wanted to jump right over the counter and ravage him. Catching herself before her thoughts went too far, she cleared her voice once, twice, even a third time and finally found her voice enough to order a simple drink.

“Hot chocolate, please” Sakura replied in a sweet voice, sounding almost innocent, contrary to her unfortunately intrusive thoughts. “Not too hot, though. I have a very sensitive tongue…” After a moment, Sakura registered the unnecessary comment she made and turned beet red. Her hand shot up to her mouth and her eyes bulged, widening in the face of sheer embarrassment. She swallowed her gasp, knowing that would only make things worse. She truly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Could she be overthinking it? Did he catch the suggestiveness in what she said? Did he even care?

“So, one not-so-hot chocolate, cooled down for your…. _ sensitive tongue _ , is that correct?” Sasuke repeated back to Sakura, almost smugly. There was a slight smirk on his face and, if she didn’t know any better, Sakura would think he was internally laughing at her slip up. So much for not making a fool of herself in front of him. All Sakura wanted to do in that moment was slink away and hide under her covers. She was so rusty in her interactions that something so miniscule was momentous and basically, the end of the world. Was she being dramatic? Yes, but she mortified herself in front of the first super hot guy she’s set her sights on in such a long time. She felt she deserved a pass.

In response, all Sakura could bring herself to do was lower her hand and nod in agreement.

“That’ll be 500 yen for your cold hot chocolate, then.” Sasuke stated, causing Sakura to blush a bit deeper and pout. Did he really have to tease her? “Anything else?”

“Uh...no, just that,” Sakura replied, reaching for her rose-covered wallet and grabbed a green piece of plastic. Since she was in school and had no other source of income besides her menial side jobs and parents, she didn’t have much money to spend on trivial things. Sakura’s credit card was for emergencies only, but being cold on a spring evening and scrabbling for an excuse to speak to a new, attractive employee was an emergency in Sakura’s book. On top of that, she needed to get out as soon as possible before she embarrassed herself even further.

“Here,” Sakura said, handing over her credit card and avoiding the eye contact she actually craved with the male, “You can use this.”

As Sakura handed Sasuke the piece of plastic, their fingers brushed together and it felt like a shock was sent through Sakura’s arm, causing her to snap her arm back fiercely. She looked to his fingertips, busily typing away at the cash register, and imagined blue lightning emanating from them. Lightning strong enough to cause damage and loud enough to screech like a thousand birds. Sakura had no idea why she was imagining such things, but the current sent through her hand to each and every nerve in her body felt real enough to leave her shaken. She glanced to Sasuke, who didn’t even seem to notice the raging storm behind her eyes. 

Sasuke printed the receipt and extended it to Sakura, along with her chilled hot chocolate, and she felt a need to shy away from his touch. What if there was another shock? Slowly, Sakura reached for the items, careful not to touch his fingers again, wrapping her fingers around the paper cup. Sakura had no idea when she became so shy or how she reverted back to her childhood self in such a short amount of time, but Sasuke Uchiha made her senses go into a frenzy with a simple look and mere touch. The only thing left for Sakura to do was say her thanks to the young man who was just doing his job, and meekly turn away from the counter, drink in hand. She slowly turned to head over to her animated friends outside, ignorant to the rollercoaster Sakura found herself on just then.

As she murmured her thanks and began to walk away, Sasuke simply replied, “See you soon, Sakura.” There was a smile laced into his words, and he surprised Sakura by knowing who she was. She hadn’t mentioned her name to him. 

With a pounding heart, she decided she couldn’t leave him hanging, so she threw a shy smile over her shoulder and responded, “I definitely will, Sasuke.”

* * *

Hey guys! This was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! I know everything is starting off fairly slow, but I promise it will pick up once everything has been established. The next chapter will begin with Sasuke’s POV, so stayed tuned!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

* * *

Sasuke could almost feel the steam emanating off of him. He was tomato red from both anger and embarrassment. Anticipating wearing the orange apron and visor Naruto donned daily at the coffee shop, Sasuke no longer felt the miniscule amount of pride he had left. It flew right out the window once he threw that ridiculous uniform on just moments ago.

Sasuke arrived at TonTon with merely five minutes to spare before his last-minute shift. His dark eyes spotted Naruto inside conversing with someone Sasuke assumed was the manager of the establishment. Dragging his dark black boots across the brick walkway up to the store and bravely heaving the front door open, Sasuke ignored the screaming in the back of his mind to run away while he still could. The bell hanging from the door chimed the moment he entered the coffee shop, drawing Naruto’s attention directly to his friend. With his eyes lighting up from across the room, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was going to do everything in his power to make this an _interesting_ experience. And what Naruto considered _interesting,_ Sasuke considered something as painful as possible. The blond took long, determined strides over to his friend to animatedly greet Sasuke, excited that he would finally get to spend more time with his best friend.

Naruto thought back to the previous week, when he promised Sasuke he was aid in his search for a job. Or, in Sasuke’s case, lack thereof. It hurt the Uzumaki to stop by Sasuke’s place frequently unannounced and come across such a broken and disheveled abode. Sasuke lived all alone and could barely support himself, financially or emotionally. He eventually swore that he was going to do whatever he could to help the Uchiha get back on his feet. Determined and wholeheartedly devoted to helping Sasuke, Naruto tried his best to get him to face the world again. Every day that he was able to, Naruto would stop by with a plethora of jobs to complete around town. He would have a family friend who needed their lost cat returned back home or a family member who needed errands to be completed. Naruto was even guilty of paying Sasuke to do chores around his own apartment, which was littered with old ramen cups and water bottles all over the place. But, hey, any little thing to help, right?

After weeks of begging and quite a few overtime shifts, the manager of TonTon finally caved and agreed to let Sasuke have a shot at the new position. Normally, a new employee wouldn’t get hired until the summertime when traffic reached its peak, but Naruto was relentless and Iruka had a soft spot for him. He was always willing to give someone at least one chance to do well if they had Naruto’s support and wholehearted recommendation.

“Welcome to your first day on the job, Sasuke,” Naruto loudly greeted, bringing a firm, reassuring right hand to Sasuke’s tense left shoulder. Naruto was ecstatic that Sasuke actually came but, then again, he wasn’t surprised. Naruto always had complete faith in his friend and that was why he pushed so incessantly for him to do his best even when he severely doubted himself. Naruto flashed a bright grin and continued. “You’re gonna love it here, bro.”

Sasuke simply grunted and nodded in response, when Naruto took as a cue to bring him over to Iruka to formally introduce them. Resisting pulling Sasuke’s arm to drag him and fast as possible over to the counter, Naruto simply enthusiastically led the way to a patiently waiting manager, who was standing with crossed arms and critically examining eyes. Sasuke walked right up to him, offering the firmest handshake he could muster, hoping to at least make a good first impression on his new boss. Iruka grasped Sasuke’s hand with much more strength than the younger man, returning the handshake with a slight smile.

“Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. I’ve heard so much about you,” the manager spoke, slyly glancing over to Naruto, who was standing behind Sasuke with an excited smile and two reassuring thumbs up, “I sincerely hope you can live up to your friend’s expectations.”

Live up to expectations? Come on, it was a job at a coffee shop. Sasuke didn’t really think there was much to live up to. At least, he didn’t think he could possibly screw this up much more than anything else in his life. Briefly shutting his eyes, Sasuke took a steadying breath. He held his tongue and resisted the urge to storm right of the shop in a huff of irritance. Instead of releasing the retort that itched to spill out of his mouth, Sasuke plastered a small, fake smirk on his full lips.

“Yeah, sure hope so,” he shortly replied as he let go of Iruka’s hand and let it fall against his right pant leg. Sasuke was never one for pleasantries unless there was an underlying benefit to it, so he kept everything as short and precise as possible. At that quick exchange, Iruka took that as the moment to give Sasuke a mini tour behind the counter, guiding him through the bakery and coffee machines.

“You will be in charge of the cash register, Sasuke,” Iruka began, motioning to the computerized system that seemed foreign to the young man, “I’m going to assume you haven’t used one of these before and reassure you that it isn’t hard to use at all. The customer will merely let you know what they want to order, and you’ll follow accordingly. Here, if a customer orders a regular coffee and a plain donut, these are the steps you will need to take.” At that, Iruka went through the steps Sasuke would need to take in order to operate the cash register. He carefully explained that though most orders would be pretty much self-explanatory, if he needed any help handling transactions or difficult customers, he would just need to flag Naruto down. 

“Naruto will be in charge and look after you,” Iruka started, “If you need anything, call him over. I will be in the back office balancing the blasted finances.” Hearing that Naruto will be his superior for his tenure at the shop definitely rubbed Sasuke the wrong way and was yet another straw on the camel’s back. It took all the power he could muster not to blush from embarrassment, though he would never admit that it got under his skin. He could almost anticipate the judging eyes of people seeping into his skin and the thought of being on his own for even a moment caused the air around him to grow thinner and thinner. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle the work itself, but Sasuke felt the anxiety of starting something brand new gripping him as tightly as possible. He internally tried his best to pull himself together and do what he needed to do in order to merely get by. Sensing that Sasuke was growing increasingly nervous and uncomfortable, Naruto placed a reassuring but inconspicuous hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Alright!” Naruto exclaimed, “Let’s do this!” He went in to the back closet to grab another bright orange apron and green visor that Sasuke would wear as his uniform. Striding right back over to Sasuke, the excited blond held them out to him. Sasuke didn’t even attempt to hide the look of disgust spread across his features as he reluctantly grabbed the clothing. Shrugging off the leather jacket that felt like a safety net for him and hanging it on the coat rack behind the counter, Sasuke defeatedly threw on the new uniform. He never felt so ridiculous in his life.

Within fifteen minutes, the doors were unlocked to customers and the next hour was filled with frustration and muttered curses. There was a nasty customer here and there, but, according to Naruto, Sasuke didn’t need his help since his glare was scarily deadly enough to cause them to run away with their tails between their legs. Their service be damned, because they didn’t need ungrateful people as their patrons, anyway. Naruto called Sasuke the Guard Dog of TonTon Coffee Shop, to Sasuke’s chagrin.

After Naruto bid Sasuke farewell at the cash register, Sasuke watched irritatedly as he essentially prance over to the familiar girls seated outside. He could spy the group of females through the freshly cleaned glass, where the sun was directly beaming them, illuminating the strawberry blonde female. Sasuke could only spy a portion of her delicate features when she interacted with her other friends, but he could swear that she was as beautiful as the sun shining on the first day of spring. Her perceptive eyes would hold the attention of her companions and her smile would flash as bright as the daylight when she found something amusing. It was the quiet subtleties that Sasuke could spy from his position inside that caught his eye and snagged his attention, unnerving him to the core.

As he continued assisting the few customers that poured in, Sasuke tried to distract himself by observing the other companions Naruto found himself with. He didn’t care. No, he convinced himself that he was merely only being aware of his surroundings.

Sasuke recognized the dark haired girl as Naruto’s girlfriend; he never shut up about her. They had been dating long distance for almost five years, but Sasuke didn’t care all that much about her. He knew she came from a prestigious family, but that honestly caused his dislike to grow even more. Of course, he didn’t harbor a strong hatred for her per se, but he had heard more than his fair share about her doting family. And it didn’t sit well with him at all. Maybe it was a slight twinge of jealousy that nagged at him, but Sasuke would never admit that was the root of the bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke’s eyes shifted over to the blonde girl sitting across from Naruto’s girlfriend; she was conventionally pretty by society’s standards. Really, even he could admit that. The girl had long blonde hair pinned together high on the back of her head with a purple butterfly pin that oozed luxuriousness. Her hair seemed so silky smooth, almost like a waterfall cascading in the midst of summer. And her ocean blue eyes held the potential to be mesmerizing, only second to her plump lips that seemed to dance as she spoke. Gorgeous eyes, full lips, button nose; everything about her features were conventionally beautiful. If Sasuke cared, he would consider pursuing the girl on looks alone, but from what he could remember growing up, this creature was Ino Yamanaka. She was annoyingly persistent in making and maintaining conversation and loved to hear the sound of her own voice. Extroversion was nearly repulsive to Sasuke and oh, how he hated to be around people like that.

Once more, Sasuke’s distracted eyes shifted to the female adjacent to the young blonde woman, and he tried his damndest not to let it show that his heart, which he swore up and down that he no longer possessed, sped a little bit faster. Sasuke would have thought his heart stopped beating years ago, but this was proof to him that it indeed irritatingly functioned. It was also a frustrating glimpse of the inadvertent effect the girl had on him without any effort. Her vibrant green eyes studied her surroundings so intently while her pink lips wrapped deliciously around her cup of tea. Her strawberry blonde hair bordered on abnormal; as it flowed in the spring breeze, one could argue that it was drenched in hues of pink. It served as a golden frame to her fascinating features. Sasuke noticed that her eyes lit up when she spotted Naruto, causing him to feel a mixture of confusion and jealousy. How does she know Naruto? Are they new friends? Should he know who the girl was?

Sasuke felt as if he had seen her around Naruto before, but he had been too far down his road of destruction to pay much attention to anyone around him. He felt like he _should_ know who this mysterious girl was, but it was a challenge to wrack his brain for any memory or hint as to who she was, or why she evoked such an effect from his subconscious from such a distance. It made absolutely no sense to Sasuke, and he didn’t know whether to dislike her or be intrigued.

Sucking his teeth and averting his gaze away from the group seated outside, Sasuke focused on the register and the annoying customers he had to deal with. Naruto had gone over most of what he needed to know before he got distracted like a puppy to a squirrel. Most of it was self-explanatory: everything was spelled out right in front of him and had a picture. It was like he was back in kindergarten again, except now he got paid to handle these nuisances called customers.

Sasuke tried so hard to focus, but after being jobless for so long, his mind couldn’t remain on the task at hand. His thoughts roamed from the previous night, where he got much too plastered on his own at his apartment, to growing up in elementary school, where he met Naruto. It was also where he started on his troublemaking path. Reminiscing on good and bad times was proving to be successful in keeping Sasuke’s mind on his work and not on the people conversing in the corner of his eye. They had been spending quite some time outside, hours even, with Naruto back and forth between them and his work.

It was a wonder how he got any work done at all with all of his social butterfly tendencies.

However, in a moment of temporary weakness, Sasuke’s dark eyes flickered over to the table out on the patio briefly, but stopped short as he noticed that the pinkette was not seated with her friends anymore. Where did she go? Did she go home? But, wait, why did he even seem to care? Sasuke had no idea who this girl was, and Sasuke Uchiha did not stress out over women. He focused solely on himself. Shaking the unfamiliar feeling down and turning to the next customer that seemed to sneak up on him, Sasuke tried his best to swallow the lump that unfortunately formed in the back of his throat. He cleared it and began his stupid greeting.

“What would you like?” Sasuke heard himself ask the girl in front of him. It took the young man a brief moment to register just who stood in front of him and try everything in his power not to make his surprise noticeable. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so distracted that he lost concentration on his surroundings, and it took a hit at Sasuke’s own pride. Tightly pursing his lips together, willing his throat to not let any unwarranted noise to escape, Sasuke focused on the young woman in front of him. He took this split second to really soak in her appearance up close.

Her bright apple green eyes were delightfully accentuated with heavy bags; they were very telling that she had spent the previous nights awake and grueling over something Sasuke had no idea about. Her hair was messily in place, tied together by a single hair band that was unable to grasp all of the strands of her short strawberry hair that wildly escaped to frame her face. Sasuke’s eyes lingered to her lips, perfectly round and _so damn kissable._ She had the kind of effortlessly beautiful, I-didn’t-try-to-look-this-appealing, look that was driving Sasuke insane. And yet, he hadn’t even gotten to know the girl yet. Sasuke watched intently as she cleared her throat once, twice, and responded.

“Hot chocolate, please,” he heard her reply as he gazed discreetly as her lips wrapped around each word, “Not too hot, either. My tongue is very sensitive.”

...Wait, what? Sasuke took a bit longer than a moment to realize what just spilled out of her mouth. The man in him was immediately awakened by such an innocent blunder of words. But all the same, it made his insides churn with excitement of what could be. And what would most likely never happen. Sasuke’s eyes filled with lustful surprise and followed the girl’s fingers as they shot up to cover her mouth in obvious embarrassment. Doe-eyed and frantically trying to fix her mistake, the girl really seemed adorable. 

Sasuke cringed at that word. Adorable? Since when did he think things, let alone _people,_ were adorable?! This young woman was taking a toll on him, and she had absolutely no idea. Sasuke started to hate himself for it, but he decided to have just a little bit of fun with her.

“So, one hot chocolate, cooled down for your _tongue,_ right?” Sasuke tried his best to purr, though his inexperience caused him to fail drastically. Flirting was not his strong suit since he never felt inclined to give any female such attention. He had absolutely no idea how to go about it, so he just said what came to mind, trying to maintain the fiery eye contact between them. Sasuke smirked, hoping to evoke a reaction from the young woman, but was slightly disappointed when she merely nodded profusely in response.

“That’ll be 500 yen for your cold hot chocolate, then,” Sasuke huffed, visibly upset at his rustiness that resulted in a clearly emotional girl to not even react to his words. Turning his eyes to the cash register, he impatiently waited for her response. “Anything else?”

“No, just that,” the girl replied, almost sounding annoyed. Pft, he didn’t care if she didn’t like him. If she didn’t, he _swore_ he didn’t care. She wouldn’t want to be around him once she got to know him, anyway. 

Sasuke decided he needed to get the damned transaction over with because in the minute that dragged on and felt like an eternity, he found himself questioning the little sanity he even had remaining. This stupid girl made him painfully aware of each word he spoke, the tone of his voice, any expression his face made, and even the fact that he had a warmth brewing deep down under his skin. With a mere awkward, brief conversation, the young woman found her place in Sasuke’s mind and it unfortunately seemed like she wasn’t going to go anywhere anytime soon.

Sasuke bit his cheek to prevent any curses from slipping from his lips. The girl’s captivating hold on him made him increasingly frustrated to the core.

“Here, you can have this,” the girl stated, handing Sasuke the card that held her money. He silently wondered how she earned her money. Did she work all day hoping to make ends meet or did her parents have a trust fund for their princess? Sasuke was _almost_ determined to figure that out. _Almost._

He was snapped from his thoughts as their fingers brushed together. Sasuke was absolutely sure he felt utter lighting shoot from his hand. He wasn’t sure if he had felt the sensation before, but if he had, it didn’t matter. He was completely taken aback by the effect a mere _brush of fingers_ had on his psyche. This damn woman had to go.

Nearly tossing the cup in her direction and looking past her to the next customer, Sasuke narrowly avoided even more skin contact. He really didn’t need any more confusing emotions that he didn’t even know existed within him anymore. There was not enough time or patience in the world for him to tolerate yet another person making him...feel things.

It was no use forging those bonds when all love would turn into was hate and pain in the end.

Sasuke eyed the girl one last time, and decided against his better judgment that it was worth one more shot garnering a reaction from her effortlessly enticing face. As she turned away after an utterance of thanks, Sasuke’s lips moved on their own and decided to take charge.

“See you again, Sakura.” This caused her pale face flush as pink as her hair and her feet to stumble over each other. Regaining her briefly lost composure, _Sakura_ threw a shy, sweet look over her left shoulder and connected with his gaze one last time.

“I definitely will, Sasuke,” she delightfully replied, throwing a slight, delicate hand up as a farewell. He found himself wondering what it would be like having those hands raking through his tresses and down his back for a moment, but shook away the unwelcome thoughts just as quickly as they invade his mind.

Sasuke knew he would come to regret exploring this interaction in due time, but for now, he decided to merely succumb to the thoughts surrounding this inviting vixen, slowly consuming him like his own personal darkness.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! I know everything is starting off fairly slow, but as I promised, it will pick up once everything has been established, which is essentially now. The next chapter, the plot will pick up and we will see much more action/interactions. I just wanted to give two different perspectives to one singular interaction between Sasuke and Sakura. :)

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

* * *

The harsh slamming of the worn door resounded throughout Sasuke’s darkened studio apartment. Removing his boots and nearly tossing them across the living area, the young man huffed exhaustedly and ripped off the stupid apron he was forced to wear at his new job. He was afraid that his decision to drag himself out of bed and to the outside world would be misguided, and he was unfortunately proven correct.

It had been quite some time since Sasuke had put in the effort to do something productive. It was ultimately futile to put yourself out there just to have every little misstep thrown in your face. Things to him were much simpler when he merely cut everyone out of his meager existence and be on his own.

But that damned Naruto wouldn’t let that happen.

The amount of time and energy spent trying to keep his  _ friend  _ at a distance was tiresome and draining, so it wasn’t worth it to push Naruto away. At least that’s the reasoning that Sasuke tried to convince himself of.

Sasuke trudged over to the closet hidden in the corner of the apartment without bothering to turn on the lights. Slivers of the evening sun bled through the beaten blinds hanging on the window above his unmade bed, giving him just enough light to see the outlines of what he needed. Stripping off his clothing to just his worn navy blue boxers, Sasuke dejectedly tossed his clothes on the floor next to the hamper, not caring where they went or when they’d be washed, if at all.

He didn’t have poor hygiene, he reassured himself. Sasuke just knew that today was his first and last day working at the coffee shop. There were too many people, too much stimulation in one place, and after barricading himself within these four walls for such a lengthy time, it was all far too much for him to handle. His introverted tendencies only amplified a hundred fold in this past year.

Raking a hand through his dark hair, Sasuke sighed and decided to forego a shower that night for the comfort of his own bed. There was no edible food waiting for him in his fridge other than leftover pizza and beer from the last few nights, so dinner didn’t seem appetizing at all. 

It wasn’t like Sasuke had a healthy appetite, anyway.

Peeling back the thin covers of his bedspread and crawling slowly into bed, Sasuke tried his best to relax his tense muscles and racing thoughts. To a normal, functioning human being, a day at work was a daily affair that took little to no effort at all. But to him, it took a tremendous amount of energy out of him and even though he was only gone for a few hours, Sasuke felt completely drained. He decided the best thing he could do for himself at that point was to bury himself in his covers and shut himself off to the world outside once more.

So, Sasuke tightly shut his weary eyes and willed himself to a dreamless sleep.

It was around one in the morning when Sasuke found himself waking back up. Those days, it was a gamble whether or not he’d get any sleep when he closed his eyes. It looks like the heavens had mercy on him that night, and he got a sturdy five hours of rest.

The past year had been rough on the young man, and life had not been kind to him whatsoever. Over time, Sasuke found himself regressing more and more into himself until he was merely a shell of his former self. Though he always seemed to have more problems than the average person at forging relationships, Sasuke never felt repulsed by having those connections. But, he had been burned far to severely to trust that it wouldn’t happen again.

He was no longer the risk taker he used to consider himself.

With these intrusive thoughts creeping up on him, Sasuke attempted to box everything out and harden his resolve once more. The more he found himself dwelling on who he used to be and what went wrong to lead him to where he found himself, the more he hated himself. He reassured himself that it was far better to feel numb than to face those negative emotions head on.

Though his mind had woken up and tormented him, Sasuke’s body had not and refused to inch a muscle. Bundled in a warm cocoon of his tired sheets, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get up and out of bed any time soon. There was no use, anyway. He was all alone.

And would always be on his own.

Instead of letting his mind devour him once more, he let the darkness and silence around him consume him until he was lulled to sleep once more.

* * *

Sakura was at an impasse. She knew that her job at the school hospital was officially over now that she had finally completed her last exam, and though she recently started a part time job at Konoha’s local bookstore, she felt like she needed  _ more.  _ Unsure of what that meant to her, she couldn’t decide whether to find a more fulfilling job, or just stick it out until who-knows-when.

She found herself lounging on her bed, with her rose-petal pink duvet cover draped over her lap. It was lingering close to midnight, but Sakura felt restless. She couldn’t bring herself to sleep, though she no longer had any exams to stress over. 

Maybe she was so used to the stress that it was unsettling when it was no longer there. It was an empty feeling she longed to fill.

Sakura took a deep breath and heavily exhaled, draping her arms over her eyes, willing herself to rest. There wasn’t much left at the moment for her to look forward to; sure, she will eventually be a renowned doctor at Konoha’s premiere hospital, but though that is what she had been working towards for years on end, there was something  _ missing. _

When Sakura vented to Ino about the hollowness that lurked within her bones, her best friend’s response always turned to  _ BOYS.  _ She was convinced that once Sakura found her certain someone, she could finally soften the anxiety brewing under her skin. However, Sakura wasn’t persuaded, and kept moving forward, pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind.

Drowning herself into her medical studies over the years, Sakura knew that eventually, she would gain her footing and stride to greatness. She desired the ability to help others and heal whoever she could with the power she had. From birth, Sakura knew that’s what she was: a healer.

But, she couldn’t even figure out what was wrong with herself. How could she even remotely begin to heal others when she was ignorant to her own problems? She could name all of the bones in the body and diagnose countless ailments in patients, but her lack of understanding socially really hindered her abilities as someone with the promise of cures. 

How could she help someone without first understanding where they were coming from?

Deciding to stop dwelling on her shortcomings and underestimating herself, Sakura reached over to her phone on the nightstand to her left and checked the time. It was 12:02 a.m., the very beginning of a brand new day. Might as well make the best of it if she wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep that night.

Sakura stood up from her bed and crossed her small bedroom to the bathroom connecting her room and the hallway together, deciding she could decompress with a warm, steamy shower and lavender tea. Once she entered the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and sighed once more. She came face to face with a woman with large green eyes framed by long pink lashes. These were complemented with a button nose and round, naturally pink lips. All fairly average features, though they were interrupted by an abnormally large forehead, soaking up all attention.

It was as if it was large enough to be a billboard, adorned with the message “Look at me!!”. This thought caused Sakura to huff in irritation.

There was nothing she could do about her insecurities, and once again, she felt powerless.

Ino was beautiful; there was nothing that could be considered a flaw in her features. With her curvaceous body, enticing lips, and mysteriously seductive eyes, men would fall at her feet left and right. It almost felt unfair to compare herself to her best friend, but Sakura could never feel even a grain of resentment toward her. It wasn’t her fault she was naturally gifted with the looks of a goddess and personality of a siren.

Turning abruptly away from the mirror before she could tear herself further down, Sakura turned on the shower and stripped her clothes from the day, tossing them in the hamper to her right. Hopping in after shortly waiting for the water to properly warm up, Sakura loosed a breath as she willed the steam from the shower to calm her nerves.

She had no idea where her anxious, intrusive thoughts stemmed from, but she knew they were not welcome.

Sakura saturated her pink locks with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair clean. Focusing solely on taking care of herself, she let her thoughts melt away with the heat of the water until she felt it was finally time to step slowly out into the cold air outside of the shower. Quickly wrapping herself and her damp hair in matching red towels, Sakura brushed her teeth and moisturized her body with coconut-scented lotion her mother gifted her when her parents travelled abroad.

Deciding to forego looking at herself once more in the shower, Sakura shuffled to the walk-in closet at the opposite end of her bedroom and threw on random white undergarments and a blue oversized tee shirt she found at the back of her closet. She had no idea where it came from, but it was comfortable and navy blue always seemed to have a calming effect on her.

Sakura travelled over to her small kitchen to boil a fresh pot of tea and sat at her round kitchen table with a romance novel she snagged from the library she worked at. It was about a young woman who was devotedly in love with a man who seemed to fall further and further out of reach each day. She couldn’t wrap her mind around how someone could place all of their time and effort into someone who didn’t seem to reciprocate their own feelings; it was a foreign concept to her. 

Maybe it was due to her inexperience with relationships as a whole, but Sakura couldn’t picture herself fighting for a love that seemed doomed from the start.

She only recently began delving into the story, but from what Sakura could tell, the two love interests felt an instant attraction to each other - where it was almost electric. She felt compelled to continue on with reading; not long ago, she would have scoffed at the notion that someone could be so inexplicably drawn to another in such a short instant. But, the events earlier that day at the coffee shop shook her resolve and proved to her that maybe, there was an inkling of truth somewhere in these cheesy romantic books. 

They had always been her guilty pleasure, but only because they seemed far too fantastical to be real.

Still, Sakura found herself drifting off into thoughts of being swept off her feet by Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome with a grand gesture to prove his love and devotion. She dreamt of falling asleep in the warm embrace of a lover and sharing stolen kisses in the night. She craved the kind of intimacy that only a soulmate would be able to provide; she desired security and tender affection. 

Sakura was picky and did not feel compelled to pursue men. She never really felt a strong attraction to many others, save for the few celebrities she spotted during her late-night movie sessions she occasionally had to distract herself from her studies. Maybe that was why she had been single for so long, she convinced herself. It was all about the attraction, she would repeat.

It wasn’t because she pushed others away to protect herself, right?

Sakura sighed heavily and trudged over to the kitchen once more to pour her lavender tea. She truly needed to relax. After such a long time stressing out over school, her mind seemed to find comfort in latching onto other unnecessary things to distract itself. It worried Sakura that it may get out of hand if not dealt with properly. 

The only solace she needed was the fact that her future as a doctor was finally laid out in front of her, and there was finally light at the end of the tunnel.

Glancing once more at the book she decided to read, Sakura guzzled down the rest of her tea, grimacing as she felt the heat of the liquid drip down her throat and choosing to disregard the novel for the night. She really didn’t need that kind of encouragement for her love life. The interaction between her and Sasuke was merely a figment of her overactive imagination. Nothing more, and nothing less. 

Sakura snuck a peek at her phone and noticed it was well past one in the morning. She was pleased to feel drowsiness pull at her eyelids, demanding her to finally go to sleep. Neglecting her mug at the dinner table to be washed when she woke up later that morning, Sakura trudged over to the only bedroom in her small apartment, turning off all the lights and tossing herself onto her full sized bed. 

As the minutes dragged on, Sakura felt sleep slowly begin to take over and her consciousness begin to fade. The last thought she remembered before she fell into her slumber was that maybe, just maybe, falling in love with someone wouldn’t be all that bad.

Would it?

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sunlight pouring in her small bedroom and the insistent vibration emanating from her cell phone. She groggily reached over to the nightstand to her left and checked the caller ID. Of course it was Ino. Honestly, who else would it be? 

Wiping the sleep from her tired eyes and raising her phone to her ear, Sakura cleared her throat to speak for the first time that morning and greet her best friend.

“What’s up, Ino?” she inquired, still trying to shake the remnants of her slumber from her voice. It couldn’t be all that early, judging by the brightness of her bedroom. It was probably closer to noon, which was abnormal for her. Sakura wasn’t usually one to treat herself to sleeping in. Unsurprisingly, Ino interrupted her much-needed rest, but Sakura couldn’t bring herself to feel an inkling of resentment towards to her friend. She was a morning person, after all. 

“Sakuraaaa...why do you sound so tired? It’s practically the afternoon at this point!” Ino exasperatedly remarked. Judging by her boundless energy emanating through the phone, Sakura could tell that Ino had been taking on the world for several hours by that point. Knowing her best friend, Ino had probably made a few friends and taken a few names by then, and the day had merely just begun for Sakura. Ino continued. “It’s time to drag yourself out of bed, missy! Naruto had the bright idea to go to the lake this afternoon with all of us and I want to get there before the sun goes down!”

Groaning and draping her arm over her eyes, Sakura weighed her options. Either she could rest in bed all day and recuperate the remaining energy she needed to take on the rest of her day, or go along with Ino and quite possibly have the time of her life. Though the former sounded  _ very  _ appealing to Sakura, she knew that she would never hear the end of it if she decided to lounge in her bed all day.

So, against her better judgment, Sakura heaved herself out of bed and headed over to her closet while lovingly chiding Ino along the way.

“You really know how to wake someone on the wrong side of the bed, you know?” Sakura began as she sifted through the clothes hanging inside her small closet. She didn’t own many swimsuits since she previously spent most of her time concerning herself with studying and not much else. She made a mental note that before she began  _ hopefully  _ working at the hospital of her dreams, she should get out and see what the world really had to offer.

Reaching for a simple white one piece swimsuit bordered with lace and sheer teal cover up to go along with it, Sakura decided that it was best to go along with Ino’s absurdly spontaneous plans and go out and enjoy herself every once in a while. She didn’t have to work at the bookstore until the next day, and her nearly sickly pale skin craved the warmth of sunlight it was severely lacking.

“Good morning to you too, grumpy,” Ino chuckled on the other side of the line. She was so used to Sakura’s temper that a light teasing was nothing compared to the eruptions that came from her best friend in the past. The poor girl had been so stressed out, partially of her own doing, that she didn’t realize she was lashing out at the ones who cared about her much. She was truly blessed to have friends who understood her and wouldn’t leave her behind due to this, Ino mused. She continued, “Make sure you’re looking your best, Sakura! You clean up  _ so well  _ when you actually try, and I hear Naruto is bringing his  _ tall, dark, and handsome  _ friend along with him. Maybe you could finally score with someone!” 

Sakura could practically hear Ino’s eyebrows wiggling over the phone. She visibly cringed, but something churned deep inside her. She wasn’t sure what was going on internally, but she pushed the feeling to the side, deciding it was nothing to concern herself with.

Even though it was a consistently warm feeling that enveloped her when  _ Sasuke  _ was mentioned. And even though she’d only had a brief encounter with him.

“Fine, fine, Ino. I’ll try to  _ look my best.  _ Whatever that means to you,” Sakura replied dismissively. Ino’s definition of dressing to the nines today probably meant donning a skimpy blood red bikini with her skin decorated in heavy makeup that would likely wash off the moment she reached the water. And Sakura wasn’t having it. If she were truly going to enjoy this day off, she was going to do it right. 

Sakura stuck with the simple one piece she originally chose and stuffed it in the duffel bag that laid in the corner of her room, usually reserved for the days she chose to actually work out, though those days seemed to recently be few and far between. She made another mental note to get back into her ideal shape. Letting herself go wasn’t in Sakura’s plan for the future, and she refused to let it happen.

“Good girl,” Ino sang melodically, “I’m going to be at your place in twenty. Be sure to be ready and douse yourself in sunscreen. Your skin probably isn’t used to being in the sun anymore and I don’t want you to burn and become a soggy tomato.” 

“Well said, Ino-Pig,” Sakura responded annoyedly, nearly palpably grimacing. She was irritated; not that Ino used her condescending ways to lecture her,  _ a doctor,  _ on how to be safe that day. No, she was used to Ino mothering her, though they were merely a few months apart in age. What got under her skin was that she was right; Sakura had spent most of her time the past few years indoors under artificial lighting. She knew this, but having it confirmed by an outside party was disconcerting to her. Gritting her teeth, and biting on a snippy remark that threatened to slip its way past her lips, Sakura continued. “I’ll bathe myself in the stuff if I have to. Just don’t keep reminding me of the lack of life I’ve been leading. It’ll pay off in the long run.”

“I know, I know. You’re Konoha’s next star doctor, raking in millions and saving every life possible. Yada, yada…you know I support your endeavors, Sakura,” Ino continued, going on for long enough that Sakura debated cutting off the line there and then, “But, you really should get out, and I will be the one to drag you by the hair if I have to.”

Ino meant to come off as loving and concerned, but the sensitive part that resided within Sakura felt disgruntled by the repeated revelation. Once again, she set aside the feelings creeping up within her chest and moved on. Tossing the duffel bag over her left shoulder while keeping the phone to her right ear, Sakura made her way to the bathroom to lather herself in sunscreen and apply a  _ light _ coating of makeup.

It was for herself, and no one else, Sakura reassured herself. There was no one to impress. She didn’t anticipate needing to look her best when she would be actively swimming and bathing in the sun. 

“There’s no need for that. I’m basically ready to go,” Sakura said, letting the notes of irritance that lingered from her interrupted sleep wash away as she placed the phone call on speakerphone and splashed cold water on her face. “I just need to brush my teeth and decide what to do with my hair. Let me know when you pull up so we can head out!”

“Don’t take too long,” Ino began, her voice reverberating throughout the immaculately porcelain bathroom, but caught herself just as soon as she did, “Though I guess I don’t have to worry too much about that. You’ll be done before I even hang up.”

“Tsk, you know me so well,” Sakura replied, her voice laced with amusement and levity, all signs of her grumpiness gone within the moments of the phone call. The anticipation of a much needed day in the sun outweighed her craving for more sleep. Letting a smile break through her bare face and be felt through her words, Sakura ended the phone call with a brief goodbye. 

“See you in fifteen. Bring what Mother Nature has given you, and let the laws of attraction work for themselves.”

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it! Things are somewhat picking up at this point, so stay tuned for the next chapter! I was excited to write the interaction between Sasuke and Sakura at the lake, and I truly hope you enjoy it. There is a clear picture in my mind where I would like everything to go, but the reviews will definitely help influence everything and nudge it all in the right direction for us all. :)

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

* * *

Sasuke had absolutely no idea how he got dragged into such an undesirable predicament. He found himself soaking in the heat of the sun's rays and the light reflecting off the crystal blue water of the lake in front of him. He supposed it would be considered an ideal scene to many, but his thoughts always seemed to gravitate their way back to his inviting bed and the enticing darkness of his apartment. It was a stark contrast to what he let himself get into in that moment.

Naruto's incessant convincing had finally resulted in Sasuke caving in and agreeing to a day out on the lake. He persistently and enthusiastically reminded Sasuke that he knew a secret spot that hardly anyone was aware of, and they would enjoy at least a couple of hours there. The sunlight would be good for his lack of serotonin, anyway. At least that's what Sasuke kept on repeating like a mantra inside his mind in an attempt to believe himself.

It was times like these that Sasuke's soft spot for his friend was bared for all the world to see.

Naruto was splayed out on his obnoxiously orange beach towel to Sasuke's right, sighing left and right as if his happiness could spread out and infect everyone around him. Sasuke was inadvertently immune to his charm, though. Naruto let his golden skin bake under the relentless shine of the sun.

There was little humidity hanging in the air and a slight breeze graced the pair with its presence every few moments, hanging in the trees surrounding them like a welcomed whisper. The scent of wildflowers and freshly bloomed blossoms were softly carried through the air and the birds that lounged all around the surrounding area chirped their own melodic songs.

Sasuke was unsure what unnerved him more: the fact that such a seemingly beautiful moment in time seemed to churn nauseousness in his gut or that he had grown so detached, so accustomed to the darkness within his shell that the outside world caused him such distress. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He never got scared. Anxiety didn't consume him or dictate his emotions. But, the negative feelings that washed over him seemed to overtake his being. There was no stabilizing force to grab a hold of as this internal struggle gripped him and his racing thoughts.

Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out these unwelcome feelings, Sasuke laid his barely muscular body down on his jet black beach towel and tossed his white shirt over his strained face, creating a barrier between himself and the light the daytime sun so fervently provided. Going out and socializing be damned; the others hadn't even arrived yet, though Sasuke and Naruto had been in that hell hole for a whole twenty minutes by that point. It wasn't worth it to Sasuke to suffer in silence when he could sleep in the security of his own bed and turn the whole world off around him.

The thought of that alone was much more appealing to Sasuke.

Rather than dwelling on something he could no longer change in that moment, Sasuke willed his heartbeat to slow its erratic pace and attempted to rest his eyes. Naruto always tried his best to remind him to think positively, look on the good side of things. But, optimism was like second nature to the outgoing blond. If anything were to go even remotely wrong or askew, Naruto reflexively generated a positive spin to the situation. If Sasuke were to even remotely look on the bright side, it would go against every fiber of his being. There were too many things that had gone wrong for him the past, too much negativity that there was hardly any convincing him that it could ever be otherwise.

"Ahhh…today was the perfect day to come here, wasn't it, Sasuke?" Naruto chimed through the crisp spring air. He remained sprawled out, soaking in the sun like a solar panel. A bright, wide smile broke across his face as his cerulean eyes closed in satisfaction and toned arms folded behind his head as a cushion. His blissful contentment was nearly palpable, entwining with the sweet air encircling them. "No work today, almost everyone's done with their exams…there are hardly any worries right now." Naruto briefly paused, then added, "No necessary worries, that is."

Sasuke didn't move or respond to his friend. He supposed Naruto was right; there really shouldn't be any worries to the average person on such a nice day. But, he didn't consider himself an average person. He unfortunately considered him lesser, much more undeserving than the ordinary individual. Maybe that was why he subconsciously couldn't bring himself to enjoy this day out on the lake. Maybe it was because he felt his happiness wouldn't be justified.

Sasuke also couldn't bring himself to feel like his harsh judgment of himself was unfair. That was one thing he felt deserving of.

In response to Naruto, Sasuke merely grunted from under his white shirt and nothing more. He focused on his breathing, thinking that if he fell asleep before the other invited guests finally arrived, this recreational day would be monumentally less painful. The less interaction with others, the better. His social skills needed honing and Sasuke knew that excruciatingly awkward encounters would only make him feel so much worse. He was agonizingly aware of that.

But, as always, the universe didn't seem to grant mercy upon his weary soul. He heard a loudly cheerful voice break through the fresh breeze and cause his muscles to tense. Sasuke may have spent the last twenty minutes waging a war within himself, but now he had to multitask. His responsibilities increased to combating his unruly thoughts while also interacting with people he would rather not get to know. It was a recipe for disaster in his darkened eyes.

"Narutooooo…..we're here!" the voice rang, breaking through Sasuke's self-depraving reverie. In reality, he supposed he should be thankful, but he really just sank more into his cloudy sulkiness. The vociferous voice went on, getting closer and closer to where Sasuke and Naruto situated themselves directly in front of the entrance to the water. He could tell by the amount of footsteps echoing behind him that there were three people who had just arrived. He internally groaned. "You were right when you said this place was remote. I'm surprised you actually know of a place that _no one else_ knows of. I guess that means this will really be an amazing day out on the water!"

The owner of the voice came so close to Sasuke that he could tell that she had finally come right up to the pair. He resisted the urge to remove the shirt from his pale face and see who was attached to it. He didn't really care anyway. He didn't seem to care about much nowadays.

"I'm happy you found this spot, Ino," Naruto responded, his smile bleeding through his voice and infecting each word he spoke, "It's super remote and I was afraid it would take you forever just to find it. We all know I'm not the best with directions." Naruto ended his proclamation with a nervous chuckle, scratching his head with his right hand.

"Well, duh, Naruto. That's why we're late. You're so directionally challenged that your instructions sent us in the totally wrong direction!" the girl, Ino, exasperatedly replied. Sasuke could practically imagine her dramatically waving her arms in the air for emphasis. If this interaction was anything to go off of, he could already tell that he wouldn't get along with her high-strung personality. But, as soon as her temper seemed to flare, it simmered down and she continued happily. "Well, we're here. We'll settle in and then we'll hit the water. We brought spritzers along with us since I knew you'd bring some gross beer I knew I wouldn't like. Hinata told us she didn't want to drink, so she also offered to be DD. So, let's go at it and have an awesome day."

With that proclamation, Sasuke could hear the girl toss her beach bag on the sand and other lighter footsteps come up behind them. A moment later, he felt the vibration of something large hitting the sand near him to his right, which he could only assume from the previous conversation was cooler containing the _spritzers._ To each their own, but he knew immediately he would not touch such a dainty drink. He would happily stick to his lagers and IPAs.

"Do you mind if I settle down next to you? There's not much room anywhere else," a sweet voice resonated through the small amount of air between them. At the vague recognition that spread through Sasuke, his eyes uncharacteristically sprang open, though this was disguised by the white shirt draped over them. In that split second, his mind went a million miles an hour, sifting through memories he sheltered, recent and past. The only thing that came to mind was the remembrance of the girl he met the day before at the coffee shop. The thought alone made his mind freeze up along with his limbs. It was a heartbeat later when remembered that the owner of the voice asked a question, and a question required an answer.

Sasuke did all that he could think to do in that moment, and grunted in approval. He could only hope that the girl understood that it was no rejection. By the sound of a towel being gently laid down to his left and a body situating itself next to his, he could only assume that his message came across loud and clear. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to lightly lift the white shirt up over his face and sneak a peek at the welcomed intruder.

Instantly, his eyes connected with fierce greens and a spark of recognition ran through Sasuke's nerves. He knew this girl was coming; Naruto mentioned it in passing whilst begging him to come along to the lake. In his attempt to act unbothered and unaffected by their brief interaction the day before, Sasuke resolved to basically outright ignore her and all the others. Less interaction meant less of chance to make a complete fool out of himself for no reason at all.

Sasuke watched the girl briefly situate herself and set her things on each end of her white beach towel in an attempt to anchor it down. She tugged at the cover up draped across her body and lifted it up over her head, revealing a _very_ flattering white swimsuit that hugged her curves in all the right places. He could only imagine what she would look like when she got up and made her way to the water.

The view of Sakura walking away from him would be a very favorable image, indeed. The thought of it alone sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine and caused his muscles to tense even more. Just her presence alone awakened a fever inside him that he felt was killed off long ago. How did she ignite such desire within his bones with no effort or awareness at all?

Tsk'ing and shaking these unwelcome but very human thoughts from his mind, Sasuke dropped his shirt back over his eyes. Letting himself succumb to his imagination wouldn't be a good idea, especially considering there was no chance of his fantasies coming to fruition.

Nothing ever worked out for him. Why would this be an exception?

"Hey, Sakura! Hinata and Naruto are heading out to the water with me for a swim," Sasuke heard Ino's voice chirp, becoming an ironic relief for him. Being alone is just what he needed at that moment. "Come with us! Drag Sasuke along too." She mentioned Sasuke as a side note as if he couldn't respond for himself. Maybe people truly thought he was a mute who couldn't speak for himself, considering he never felt like most conversations were worth the effort.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't see a problem with that. Less nuisances for him.

"I'll join you in a little bit, Ino," Sakura replied, followed by the scent of sunscreen lingering in the air. "I have to get ready. My skin soaks up sun block like nobody's business."

"Fine, but you better come eventually. I plan to swim until the sun goes down."

"Of course you do, Miss Mermaid. Go have fun with the others. I'll watch you from here for now."

At that, Sasuke heard a pair of feet run swiftly through the sand toward the lake, followed by a large splash and a squeal emanating from Ino. One could only assume Naruto welcomed her to the water with a face full of water. Especially since it was succeeded by a war roar from Ino and a cut-off yelp from Naruto. She definitely dunked him underwater and Hinata was the devil's advocate, attempting to calm the two down. But, anyone with half a brain knew that was a lost cause.

Sasuke was glad that he declined to join them; he knew he wanted no part in their boisterous antics.

"They sure have a lot of energy, don't they?" Sakura chuckled, and it took Sasuke a moment to register that she was talking to him. They were the only ones left lounging on the beach, and realizing this would certainly make things awkward rapidly for him. He had to make one of two choices: either engage in a conversation with the very person he felt compelled to avoid or come across as an asshole that ignored someone who was only trying to hold a friendly conversation. He usually chose the latter and felt compelled to go to his comfort zone once more. But, remembering going against his better judgment the day before, Sasuke chose to do so once more.

He lifted the shirt from over his eyes, flinching as the sun hit his irises and taking a moment to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light. Placing the shirt to his right and shifting onto his left arm to turn and look Sakura in the eyes, Sasuke replied with the only thing that came to mind in that moment.

"Naruto has an endless amount of energy, and it's exhausting just to watch."

Sakura loosed a melodic laugh in reply, and such a splendid sound reluctantly wrenched a smile from Sasuke's round lips. He made a mental note that Sakura seemed to enjoy his dry commentary, though she may have only reacted in such a way to be polite. Sasuke had to remind himself that not everybody had his best interest in mind, and that included acting in a pleasing way in order to gain something.

Sakura may not have had anything to gain by being nice to him, but Sasuke never wanted to let his guard down lest it blow up directly in his face.

"You're right, you know," Sakura began, her bright smile laced in each word. Sakura's attention was fixed on Sasuke's face, but the young man couldn't help but watch her mouth as she spoke to him. "For as long as I've known Naruto, he's always been a ray of sunshine. I don't know how he can keep that up all day long. Some days it's contagious; some days it's downright infuriating."

It was Sasuke's turn to chuckle at her comment about his best friend, though it came across as more of a grunt. He didn't laugh much, so the fact that this girl charmed one out of him within the first five minutes of their second short conversation was a feat in itself. It made her more mysterious to him; how was she so capable of drawing these reactions from him?

It was both scary and mesmerizing.

To cover his unsteady musing, Sasuke rubbed his stubbly chin and huffed. He could hear Naruto and his friends playing with a beach ball in the water and getting extremely competitive. It was too stimulating for him; the amount of energy that Naruto and Ino had put together was off-putting for the introvert that he was. His mind was distracted by the chirping of the birds and an airplane that was flying overhead far, far away. He had no idea why he was disassociating from the conversation at hand. Instead of grasping what he should say in response, thoughts branched out to focus on anything but.

It wasn't fair. He was shutting down in his first real conversation with someone other than Naruto in a long, long time. And it was with someone truly wanted to get to know. Before any more time passed and he came across as more of an ass than he probably already did, Sasuke blurted out a menial response.

"You get used to it," he replied, dropping down onto his back and staring up at the sky, spotting the airplane his ears picked up on just moments ago. There was a brief silence, as if Sakura expected Sasuke to say more, but he was done. It wasn't as if he didn't want to continue the conversation; he just didn't have the energy or ability to drag it on.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sakura acknowledged, shifting on her towel so that her legs were crossed in front of her and pulled up to her chest. Another brief pause, and Sakura continued, "I'm not sure how you met him, but I don't know what I would have done if he never insisted on being my friend when he became my lab partner in middle school. He and Ino have been my anchors all these years. Maybe that's another reason it never gets old to me."

Sasuke was unsure if she intended on continuing, but he remained silent. He turned his head over in her direction, looking at her delicate features as she looked on to her friends enjoying themselves. They were laughing, smiling, and just plainly enjoying each other's presence. It was a normal occurrence for Naruto, but it was almost a foreign concept to Sasuke. He understood why Naruto insisted that he join in on the fun, but it was so tiring to even think about. Maybe he could let himself enjoy the leisure someday, but unfortunately, that wasn't the day for him.

Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke and the moment their onyx and emerald eyes connected, Sasuke's breath escaped him. Sakura seemed unaffected, and merely took that brief moment as an invitation to continue speaking to him.

"Everyone's saying it's such a good day to come outside and enjoy ourselves, and maybe it is," Sakura continued, "but I can't really bring myself to appreciate it. I'm so used to working for hours on end, and recreational time was unheard of for me. I mean, it's only been one day since I finished my exams, and I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Was my life really so sad that when I enjoy myself, it feels unfamiliar?"

Sasuke remained quiet as Sakura's meaningful words poured out of her. It was like she heard his desire to know more about her and granted his request with enthusiasm. It was slightly unnerving, but he let her go on.

"I really have no idea why I feel like opening up to you right now," Sakura bitterly laughed, turning her gaze up to the sky, "Maybe it's because it seems like you're actually listening to what I'm saying. Not many people do. I'm sorry if this is a little too much for someone who I haven't even properly introduced myself to."

Sakura's green eyes shifted back over to Sasuke's, which never stopped looking at her. She expectantly and invitingly chewed on her pink lips, lightly coated with a minimal amount of lip stain. He found, unsurprisingly, that he had few words for her. He understood what she confessed to him, but he was not one to open up himself. If he provided even a grain of himself to anyone, too many questions would be asked, which would lead to anger, frustration, and resentment. Sasuke would do everything in his power to make sure those negative feelings never came to fruition.

Sasuke merely reached into the cooler that Naruto brought along with them and grabbed two beers. Opening both of them with the bottle opener attached to the set of keys in his backpack, he kept one for himself and silently handed the other to Sakura. It was a gesture of understanding; it was non-verbal way of Sasuke saying _"Shit sucks, I know."_

Sakura gently took the drink from Sasuke's long fingers, and it seemed her hand deliberately lingered for a moment longer than necessary. Maybe it was Sasuke's increasingly overactive imagination, but as the pair sat side by side sipping on beer and looking on to the friends enjoying themselves in the water, Sasuke swore that though he suffered through inner turmoil and said very few words, he may have forged the beginning of a bond with a girl that didn't seem to be interested in vacating his mind.

And though he was so adamantly against these attachments, Sasuke surprisingly didn't mind that she barged in without knocking.

* * *

The sun was finally settling down behind the trees, signaling the entrance of the awaiting evening. For hours on end, Sakura came and went from the inviting water, resting on the bank every once in a while with a beer in hand. While she tended to prefer the spritzers that Ino didn't dare forget to bring for their day out, once Sakura silently plopped down on her towel to rest, there was one awaiting her in Sasuke's hand.

She thought it was sweet. Though there was little conversation that took place between the two, Sakura was enjoying her time spent split between the exuberance of her friends and the quiet companionship Sasuke provided. She tried several times to drag him out to get in all the action, but Sasuke repeatedly declined. Sakura was unsure why he secluded himself; it could be any number of reasons. He could possibly be having a crappy day, week, or month. Or he could be a hermit that was repulsed by any sort of human interaction.

Judging by their civil, and dare she say it, _enjoyable_ semi-interactions, Sakura hoped and chose to believe it was the former. Bad days could usually be mended by a metaphorical band-aid, but the sour petulance of someone who refuses to do anything about it would take an astronomical amount of patience.

Sakura was not known for her patience or stable temper.

Not long after Sakura retreated back to where Sasuke was stationed and reached for another beer beckoning for her, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata finally made their way back to the sandy bank. How they were able to spend so much time out in the sun and water was beyond her. Hinata was a trooper; Sakura knew she was out in the water for such a long time so she could spend time with Naruto. It truly had been a tremendous amount of time since they had been together.

It was times like that that made Sakura wished that Naruto was more empathetic towards other people's actions and emotions.

It wasn't that he was insensitive; Naruto was just a straightforward, simple male and occasionally forgot that not all people around him were inclined to be the same. He had a heart of gold and intentions of the most sparkling diamond. He would go to hell and back for someone, and go back many times more if need be. Hinata was one of the first people to see how admirable of a man this sometimes-mindless goofball truly was, and they worked well in that respect.

The three of her friends situated themselves on their respective towels; Hinata delicately sat down, Ino slid directly onto her toned stomach, and Naruto rolled onto his back dramatically. Cracking a smile at Naruto's loud antics, Sakura snuck a quick glance at Sasuke to find that he was already looking at her with a mysterious look on his handsome face while sipping on his drink. Painting a questioning look on her face, Sakura quickly spoke to him.

"What's wrong?" she quietly inquired, lowering her voice so the conversation could be shared between the two alone. Her eyes studied his face as she watched him finish his sip and set the drink down beside him, placing his elbows on his bent knees.

"Hn, nothing," Sasuke replied, turning to face the lake. It was reflecting beginning hues of orange, yellow, and red hanging in the evening sky. It was probably time to start heading back, but no one made a move to leave. In fact, Naruto could be heard grabbing a beer and Ino, a spritzer. The day seemed to still be young. Not wanting to let Sakura's concern to go unrecognized, he turned his gaze back over to hers and added, "It was a nice day. With you, I mean."

The proclamation hung in the air and Sakura let it sink into her mind. They spent the day exchanging minimal words and merely enjoying each other's company. It was one of her better days off that she'd had and she'd savor it for a long while to come. Her heart thumped and could feel her face heat in the increasingly chilly evening air. Not trusting her tongue to speak coherently in that moment, Sakura instead let her bright smile spread across her face and raked a nervous hand through her matted tresses. Maybe the sun made her delirious, or maybe it was the increasing attraction she felt towards Sasuke, but she could have sworn she spotted the remnants of a bright blush finding their place on his turned face.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Sakura chirped, her smile never wavering as she ignored everyone around them and focused solely on the male in front of her, "I had a great time, too. Maybe we...well, maybe you'll be around with Naruto more often?"

Sakura watched Sasuke steal another glance over at her and away. He took a large swig of his remaining beer, slightly concerning her. Maybe her question was too much? Did it make her sound too desperate to spend more time with him? This small amount of time left her craving much more; it was like a small appetizer in a five course meal that left her desiring the rest of the feast. She wanted to delve in and get to know the enigma that was Sasuke.

If he was close enough to Naruto, that meant he was a good guy. Sakura knew that for sure.

But his delayed responses and essential silence was both cathartic and nerve wracking at the same time. Each time Sasuke took more than a moment to respond to Sakura, it both added to his mysteriousness and her anxiety.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, yanking Sakura from her spiraling thoughts and letting the blood run their course once more through her veins, "It seems I will be."

"I'm glad," Sakura said, licking her lips and ignoring Naruto and Ino's playful bickering behind Sasuke, choosing to focus on that small moment shared between the pair. "It'll be refreshing to have a new face around here. And to have someone I can decompress with."

Sakura's breath hitched and she bit her sun-dried lip. She added the last part in hopes that Sasuke would latch onto the invitation laced between the words, but was afraid it came off as pushy and needy. Her lack of experience in the dating and flirtation department didn't help either; she was so stale when it came to the pursuit of another human being that she felt almost robotic. If she didn't push Sasuke away now, she felt she most definitely would eventually.

Sakura waited with baited breath for Sasuke's response, but they were interrupted by Naruto who stuck his cheerful face between them to grab their attention.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed, much too loud for the pair who were previously speaking with lowered voices, "Ino decided we're all going to her fashion show! That means you too, Sasuke!"

Sakura, who was already planning on going to support her best friend, looked over to her new acquaintance with stunned eyes to examine his reaction. Or, by further inspection, lack thereof. The only sign that Sasuke heard the blonde essentially dangling in front of his face was his pursed lips.

Those beautifully sculpted lips. She had been spying them wrapped around the beers he had been drinking and refused to acknowledge the wicked imagery her imagination enticed her with. It was not the time or place to fantasize about such things.

Forcing herself back to the present, Sakura spotted Ino and Hinata coming up behind Sasuke, Ino with a spritzer in hand and Hinata with a water bottle. They both wrapped white shawls over their bathing suits, perfectly accenting the color the sun granted their skin that day. Hinata wore a straw hat to block out the remainder of the sun from her porcelain eyes. Once the entire group was once again congregated, Naruto egged Sasuke on for an answer.

"Well?" Naruto insisted, straightening his back to stand and wrapping his right arm around Hinata's shoulders, whom wrapped both of her arms around his muscular torso in return. "We would love for you to come, Sasuke. It'll be fun, just like today. You don't have to socialize with anyone you don't want to."

Heaving a sigh and letting his head hang for a brief moment, Sasuke raised it once more, stealing a glance over at Sakura, and put in the effort to look up and back at Naruto. Wincing from the minuscule amount of sun left hanging in the air, Sasuke replied.

"Fine," he began, "But I am _not_ speaking to those I do not intend to. Is that clear?"

Ignoring his adamant and seemingly strange demand, Naruto enthusiastically hurrahed and Ino squealed and cheered in excitement. Hinata was the only one who let her concern emanate through her features as if she knew what was so concerning about the seemingly innocent request. She did not speak up, leading Sakura to believe she would speak to her boyfriend once they all went home for the day.

Hinata may hold her tongue when necessary, but she had grown to be no pushover.

Naruto led Hinata back over to their towels as Ino sent a knowing smirk over in Sakura's direction. Playing coy, Sakura shot her playful tongue out at her best friend and finished the beer she had been nursing. Turning on her heel, attracting Sakura's eyes to her delicately manicured toes dressed in silver toe rings, Ino went back over to her towel to relax until it was time to go. It seemed that Ino had spied Sasuke and Sakura bonding through the day and decided to let them remain unperturbed. She was best friend and wing-woman material.

She would demand to hear all the juicy details later that night, for sure.

Sakura turned her head back over to face Sasuke only to find him with his face between his legs, as if to block out the world around him. Debating whether or not to disturb him, Sakura let her concern take over and placed a soothing on his left shoulder and spoke the only words that came to mind to placate whatever negativity seemed to eat him up.

"If you want, you can stick by my side at the show," Sakura spoke quietly into Sasuke's ear, causing him to tense under her hand. She was surprised he didn't jerk away. "I won't ask you to speak to me unless you want to. I'm sorry if that sounds ridiculous. I'm just trying to help in any way I can."

It took quite a few breaths for Sasuke's muscles to loosen and him to lift his eyes to hers. When they connected, it was as if they were the only two at the lake. It was unlike before; there was an obvious attraction laced within each stolen glance that day. But it was completely dissimilar because Sakura had knowingly reached out to him in his moment of distress and tried to pinpoint the cause of it. She may not have been completely accurate, but it was further than anyone other than Naruto had been willing to do for him.

It was as if Sasuke saw Sakura in a completely new, much more captivating light.

Swallowing hard and willing his words to come out, Sasuke replied, struggling to maintain eye contact with Sakura. Not due to any sort of distaste, rather the uneasiness of the warm feeling bubbling inside of his cold chest. It was nearly foreign to him and it threatened to consume him.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, trying with all his might to melt coolness into his tone and not let the embarrassment of letting such a vulnerable moment be seen by another overwhelm him. He unnoticeably swallowed one more time.

Sakura gave Sasuke a small, reassuring smile, and before she found her spot back on her towel on his side, she attempted to hearten him once more.

"No worries, Sasuke," she softly said to him, "We may not know each other well, but I'd like to think I'll have your back from here on out."

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it! I am trying to pace their interactions well while also depicting why each Sasuke and Sakura are reacting the way they do. Please review. :)

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

* * *

After years and years of grueling work and schmoozing with the best of the best, Ino was finally ready to debut her signature garments at Konohagakure's annual fashion show. Ever since she was a small child, she knew deep down in the pits of herself that she was a creative soul that needed an outlet. Through trial and error, she finally found that medium to be designing different articles of clothing that anyone could wear.

She had a particular interest in floral patterns as well.

In preparation for this final test down the runway, Ino tried to persuade Sakura to be her model, attempting to reassure her that she indeed possessed the proper beautiful qualities that the other models had. She even went as far as to say that her best friend was far more alluring than the girls she would send down the runway during the show.

She wasn't lying, anyway.

Of course, though Sakura would go to the ends of the earth for Ino in any other case, she vehemently denied all claims of beauty and insisted that Ino find someone much more suitable for the job. The young woman was afraid that proportions would be skewed and she refused to be the cause of her best friend's failure. It was nonsensical reasoning, but Ino let it slide. She knew that Sakura had other important things on her plate to worry about at that time.

But, now that Sakura's finals came to a close, Ino looked forward to showing off the looks she infused her blood, sweat, and tears into to the world, with Sakura sitting front row to the spectacle. She also managed to rope Naruto and Hinata in to coming, along with the ever-elusive Sasuke Uchiha. Smirking to herself wickedly, Ino pulled back the burgundy curtain separating the aspiring designers from the crowd slowly pouring into the large, dimly lit room the show would be held in.

She spied Naruto's tousled blond hair in the second row to her left alongside Hinata. The young man was animatedly talking to his beloved girlfriend as she politely nodded every few words, though one could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable. Sitting in a rigidly proper fashion, her light eyes darted around the room in search of something, or someone. Her delicately manicured fingers were folded tightly on her lap in an attempt to keep composure. The sparkling lavender promise ring Naruto gave her seemed to glint its dazzling shine even from where Ino stood.

A wave of guilt washed over her. She knew where the source of Hinata's apprehension stemmed from: the inevitable appearance of her strict family. The main reason a fashion show was chosen as the final for Ino's Fashion Design degree came down to one word: networking. The students would indeed be graded on their garments for their vision and mastery, however they would be expected to make a name for themselves in the industry and beyond. Hinata's family would no doubt be attending this show in good form; making an appearance at a highly profiled event would boost their image and possibly aid in their search for a good investment.

Ino prayed to the gods that wanting the Hyuga family as an investor wasn't too selfish of her, given that she knew how heartless they could be to one of her closest friends.

Tightening her grip on the curtain with her slender, perfectly manicured fingers, Ino let her sapphire eyes drift to the pair of people seated directly in front of the couple. Sakura was speaking to the male seated beside her very intimately, as if the conversation was reserved for only the two of them. It was clear he was listening intently to every word spoken, though his arms were gruffly crossed in front of him and his eyes seemed to dart to the room's entrance every few seconds. To an outsider, he may not have come across as anxious, but Ino knew better; her best friend was focused on trying to calm her companion's nerves. It was the inherent healer in Sakura very being that reared its head every so often.

Ino didn't know much about Sasuke Uchiha, but what she did know was that he had very prominent connections. He stemmed from a distinguished and notable family that had the wealth and power that many people spent their entire lives working endlessly for. As the leaders and directors of Konohagakure's police department, his family founded Uchiha Security Enterprises, which in turn became an endless source of income for them. Known for their brute but professional and effective tactics, the Uchiha family quickly found a name for themselves within the community. They were the main contact for protection during low and high profile events alike. No one was even remotely comparable.

Through the years, they amassed a fortune large enough to become one of the most powerful families throughout Konoha. To many, this meant trying to weasel their way into relationships, professional and romantic, with any member of the noteworthy family. It certainly helped that a majority of the members were attractive, charismatic, and downright fascinating. At least, that is what Ino heard through the grapevine.

Again, she didn't know Sasuke Uchiha very well personally, but that didn't stop her from encouraging the blooming connection forming between Sakura and him. It could have been beneficial in more ways than one.

Deciding to leave her friends to themselves and focus on the task ahead, Ino released the curtain from her left hand and swiveled on her right heel. Headed in the direction of the garments she spent so much time perfecting, she smiled to herself with her immaculately painted red lips and let her mind develop a plan advantageous for all.

If the Uchiha family was so influential, there was a sizable chance they would make an appearance at this fashion show in hopes of scouting new investments. If that were the case, then she could use her connection to Sasuke to her advantage. Not one to think only of herself, Ino reasoned that if she encouraged Sasuke and Sakura to grow closer together, it would help Sakura break out of her shell and finally find a worthy man. The entire situation could be seen as a win-win.

Ino tied her flowing golden hair into a high ponytail with a periwinkle ribbon in preparation of her vital task at hand. If she could pull this off, everyone could be happy in the end.

* * *

Exhaustion pulled at Sakura, attempting to drag her down and down until she couldn't function anymore. Her limbs felt as if they were pulling themselves through muggy water and her eyes burned with the desire to rest. She stayed up the previous night obsessively reading her romance novels, trying with all her studious might to know what to do and how to behave around someone she may or may not have romantic inclinations towards. An all nighter plus a morning shift at the bookstore was a recipe Sakura was not equipped for. But, she continued to brush it to the side, ignoring the incessant whining of her body.

The previous day at the lake had been splendid for her; she was granted the ability to spend one on one time with Sasuke and he was now sitting directly beside her at Ino's show. To say that she was internally ecstatic would be an understatement. She was able to kill two birds with one stone and show Sasuke that she truly cared about his well-being while also being able to inconspicuously ask to spend more time alone with him.

Would this be considered their first date? Sakura didn't know, but her heart was soaring at the limited space that spanned between them.

She let her slender left shoulder graze Sasuke's broad right one, and to Sakura's immense pleasure, the slight intimate gesture was not met with rejection. She leaned into his warmth minutely, and whispered into his ear, careful to let her breath caress his skin but not let it cause him to flinch away in disgust.

"Ino's been working for years on this collection," Sakura began, trying to scrounge for any excuse to close the distance between Sasuke and herself, "It really means a lot to her that we're here to support her."

In response, Sasuke solemnly turned his dark head to his right to meet Sakura's bright eyes. When their eyes connected, Sakura's stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies. It seemed that this was becoming a consistent occurrence, but she didn't think that she would ever get used to the sensation. Letting her flourishing feelings take control, Sakura continued with one last statement.

"It means a lot to me too," she pointedly added, never breaking the intimate eye contact that she held with Sasuke's dark orbs.

Sasuke merely maintained their eye contact in response, gazing into Sakura's windows to her inner self. There was a calculating nature to his stare, as if he was trying to figure out the motives behind her statement. It was clouded over with precise consideration and mysteriously laced with reflection. It drew Sakura ever-closer physically and emotionally to him in fascination. Sasuke's eyes remained in their welcomed place a moment later, then diverted back across the increasingly crowded room.

What he seemed to be in search of, Sakura had no idea. But, she could tell that it was something he was warily troubled by. There was nothing she could think of doing for him but keep his mind off of whatever ailed him.

Sakura looked down at her phone and noted that there were about ten minutes until the show was supposed to begin. Licking her dry lips and resolving to grasp at whatever straws she could find, Sakura timidly handed her phone over to Sasuke, ensuring that it landed directly in front of his line of sight in hopes of distracting him.

"Do you possibly want to give me your number?" Sakura whispered over to him. She balanced her phone on her four fingers while supporting it with her clean, unmanicured thumb. She had unlocked the touch screen and opened the page where he could enter his number so he could fulfill her request with ease. Sakura silently willed him to respond positively, but the worry that he may feel pressured to say yes clung to the back of her mind. Still, she steadfastly waited for Sasuke's answer.

Neglecting to answer verbally, Sasuke merely took the phone from Sakura's graceful fingers and started to type in his phone number. Instead of watching him type everything in, Sakura discreetly analyzed Sasuke's features from his right hand side while he was preoccupied. His eyes were screened by unfairly long lashes and his eyebrows, tensed together in either concentration or something much more worrisome, were unruly but shaped just right to frame his face. The bags that hung under his eyes seemed much more prominent than before, troubling Sakura much more than she cared to admit. His lips seemed to be tightened into a sneer, but she could tell that Sasuke meant no harm by the menacing expression he projected to the world.

With the small amount of time she had to get to know him, Sakura knew that Sasuke just needed someone who understood him like Naruto did.

"There," Sasuke finally said, breaking through the comfortable silence that grew in the air, "I rarely respond, but I might from time to time...as long as it's you."

At this quiet proclamation, a blush crept across Sakura's feminine features, illuminating her eyes and highlighting the burgeoning adoration that was not so easily hidden from her face. It felt strange to her that such a secluded and secretive man was willing to open up to her in such a subtly obtainable way. She didn't feel special or anything more than an ordinary girl with an above-average intelligence and work ethic. Conversations didn't come naturally to her and it took every bit of effort she could scrounge up to maintain an adequate discussion with someone she did not know. Despite this fact, it seemed that speaking to Sasuke like they were the only ones in the entire room came naturally to her.

Sakura averted her eyes from Sasuke's as he handed her phone back over to her. It was increasingly difficult for her to maintain eye contact when the warmth in her chest was bordering on unbearable. Though the guests of the show had all but filed in, filling in each and every seat surrounding them, Sakura's body was only acutely aware of that fact. Sasuke was like the world's strongest magnet to her and she couldn't focus on anything but the pull tugging relentlessly at her.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you too much," Sakura teased, still staring at her phone where Sasuke gave her what he considered to be highly confidential information. It would continue to astound her to no end that he trusted her enough so soon to do that for her. Shoving her phone back into the brown satchel she brought along with her, Sakura opted to stare ahead at nothing in particular. It was better than continuing to cause her heart its persisting palpitations. While Sasuke and Sakura said nothing in those few moments, the murmurs that could be heard echoing throughout the room died down to a dull buzzing and eventually came to a respectful stop. It was a signal that the show would start within a few seconds. The moment the crowd stopped talking, Sakura felt Sasuke stand up from his seat and head towards the exit, causing her to send him a questioning stare.

"Bathroom," was all Sasuke said in response. It was a good enough explanation for Sakura, though the timing of his decision left curiosity to roam free within her mind. She fought the urge to follow him; it would be weird for her to follow him around like a puppy dog. Sakura tried to convince herself that she wanted to pursue Sasuke out of the area because she missed his presence next to her and not because she had a nagging feeling that something was amiss. She didn't know him nearly as much as she'd like to, and it was her overactive imagination that urged her to make sure he was feeling alright.

"Okay, I'll obviously be here when you get back," Sakura whispered as she looked strainedly up at Sasuke. She heard Naruto's conversation with Hinata behind them halt as if he too was wondering why Sasuke chose then of all times to get up and leave his seat. Bless his heart, he didn't say anything, though Sakura knew that Naruto's silence spoke volumes; it caused her anxiety about Sasuke's wellbeing to increase tenfold as she watched him walk away in the direction of the bathroom. It wasn't too far away, but he would certainly be gone for at least ten minutes. Sakura wanted to follow, but her support for Ino's fashion show took more priority for her in that moment. She had to remind herself that she was there for her best friend and not for some boy who may or may not even feel the same way about her.

As she watched Sasuke head through the black double doors in a fairly hurried fashion, it took an enormous amount of effort for her to peel her eyes from his retreating back and over to the stage where the host was introducing the designers and welcoming everybody to the show. The words spoken were merely an afterthought to Sakura as she let her inner nurturer run distressed circles around and around in her head.

Though Sasuke's enigmatic presence was compelling and drew her in, she knew in that moment that it was going to become a problem for her very soon.

* * *

Sasuke splashed cold water on his face and tried to will his to continue its flow through his veins. It had run cold once he noticed his greatest fears for that day were realized. He should have known that it was a very real, very substantial possibility, but his desire to push everything out of his mind had taken over and he stupidly decided to remain ignorant to that fact. Letting his head hang with his bangs covering his tired eyes and gripping the gray marble sink until his knuckles turned white, Sasuke flinched when he heard the bathroom door squeak as it was gently pushed open, waiting for the inevitable. He heard heavy footsteps click across the tiled floor and come to a stop right next to him.

"Who would have known you would be here, Sasuke?" he heard the smooth voice say. He refused to acknowledge the presence of the other person with a response verbally or physically. When he didn't answer, the voice continued. "I'm glad to see you're out and about, even if it's just for one day. It's promising."

Knowing that the man would not go away until he held a proper conversation with him, Sasuke lifted his eyes up to matching dark ones in the mirror, neglecting to push the hair from his face. It wasn't disgust or resentment he felt when their eyes met; it was merely numb apathy. He experienced this nauseous angst through the knowledge that where this man was, he was following another, much more detestable one.

"It's none of your business, Itachi," Sasuke began, willing a calm storm into his voice in an attempt to shield the tornado brewing inside him and hold his ground, "I'm not here for anything related to our family. Don't think you can come strolling in here and drag me back to where I'm no longer welcome."

It took everything in Sasuke not to break eye contact with his older brother; he did not hate him per se, but his association to everything that Sasuke lost over the last couple of years did birth a form of ire within him. Not daring to release his strong grip on the sink to turn around and come face to face with his brother, Sasuke stayed rooted in his spot willing Itachi to receive the message and leave him the hell alone. He watched his brother's lips twitch slightly downward and, to Sasuke's chagrin, Itachi crossed his arms and remained where he was standing directly behind him.

"I see you haven't changed much since the last time we spoke," Itachi calmly stated, staring at his younger brother in a professional manner. His perfectly shaped right eyebrow quirked up almost tauntingly, as if he were daring Sasuke to lash out at his criticism. He continued, "Whenever I come along with an olive branch, you find some way to paint me as the bad guy. I'm not nearly as evil as you think, Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped the sink tighter until his fingers became numb. This is exactly why he didn't want to come today. He didn't need a confrontation, and he certainly didn't wish to rehash old issues that he would much rather keep hidden in the dust of the past. He didn't like where this conversation was headed, but before he said anything he may further regret, Sasuke bit his tongue as much as humanly possible. But, he knew deep down that his resolve had weakened over the years and he had a clear breaking point. He could only hope and pray to whatever god had his interests in mind that day that Itachi wouldn't goad him into reaching that point today.

"Listen, Sasuke," Itachi's even voice continued after seeing that Sasuke would not grace him with a reply. His arms remained crossed in an authoritative fashion and his coal eyes were lined with a seriousness that made Sasuke's stomach churn with enmity. "You've pushed away so many people who care about you and paint yourself as the victim. It's about time that you take a long look in the mirror and work towards bettering yourself."

The younger Uchiha finally snapped and whipped around, his face coming inches from Itachi's freshly clean cut one. It was clear who had the money to keep up appearances and who did not.

" _I've_ pushed everyone away?!" Sasuke began, letting his voice raise an octave, not caring if anyone outside heard this increasingly tense exchange. Itachi did not move a centimeter; if he was taken aback or intimidated in any way, shape, or form, he did not let it show whatsoever. " _You're_ the one who let our father and mother _disown_ me when they didn't even have the decency to get all the facts! _You're_ the one who was always far too busy whenever I needed you! _You're_ the one who had the audacity to feed me scraps from the dinner table like a broken, homeless stray and then act like you were doing me some goddamn favor! Save the high and mighty act for someone who will buy your bullshit."

"I'm sorry you've let yourself think that way for so long, Sasuke," Itachi expressed, never breaking the hostile eye contact shared between the brothers. They were five years apart in age, but the depression that ate at Sasuke day in and day out aged him far beyond his years. Itachi uncrossed his arms and reached into the right pocket of his black cashmere suit, elegantly grabbing a business card and handing it to his younger brother that stood inches from him. "Despite what you think, I've always had your back when it comes to father and mother. They love and care about you, though you clearly don't want to believe anything that I say when it comes to them. Take this card. I know you have my cell number, but it also has my new office number. You'll see in the days to come that changes are happening whether you're there or not. And I'd like to see you come around."

Without bothering to read the card being handed to him, Sasuke merely grabbed it and shoved it into the back pocket of his dark jeans. He really didn't care; he just needed to get out of the bathroom that felt like it was closing in on him. The four walls seemed to inch in second by second, absorbing all the oxygen he needed to breathe. It was as if he were cornered into a place where he couldn't get back from and he needed to fight to find a way back to the light. Even if Itachi were right with everything that he said, Sasuke wasn't prepared to hear it. Everything was much too dark, far too muddy for him to see clearly. The timing was all wrong, and it felt like it would never be right for him.

Something like pity flashed across Itachi's darkly chiseled features and he raised his right hand and held it briefly over Sasuke's left shoulder as if he would pat him reassuringly on the shoulder, promising that things would turn out alright in the end. But, as quickly as he itched to do so, he decided against it and clenched his right hand into a fist and lowered it back down to his side. Sasuke knew he meant well; after all, he _was_ the only Uchiha to even remotely help him since he was cast out on his own. But, he couldn't help but lash out. He was there, and he knew the words would stick one way or another.

Sasuke knew deep down that that made him a horrible person and an even worse brother.

Letting his features soften minutely and taking a few steps back to lean back on the sink, Sasuke sighed heavily and let his bangs hang over his eyes once more. He felt the urge to apologize; after all, at least it was Itachi that came to speak with him and not anyone else from their family. He had no idea what would have transpired if he came face to face with his traitor of a father. Sasuke was certain he would have let his desire to avenge the wrongs against him by the ones he trusted most and all reason he barely even had would fly right out the window into the dark of the night. His eyes spotted the black designer shoes that Itachi wore, polished without a single blemish in sight. When he saw that his older brother was not making a move to go, he lifted a solemn gaze back up to the man who appeared to merely be a slightly older version of himself. He supposed he was; though his accomplishments gargantuanly overshadowed Sasuke's by his age.

A naive, immature part within Sasuke tried to argue that it wasn't fair, but deep down, he knew that Itachi put in the time and effort to deserve where he was in life. So, Sasuke wasn't surprised when he made one final departing statement.

"Father named me as his successor, and I plan to take over the company within a few years time," Itachi stated. Sasuke's eyes remained on his brother, though his gaze was unfocused and cloudy. The older brother took his silence as an invitation to continue. "My desire it to work alongside you, but you will need to finish school in order to do that. I do not wish to impose more hardship upon you, Sasuke, but I truly feel that this will be what's best for you. You have my new business card, so if you decide that this is worth pursuing, do not hesitate to reach out to me."

With that admission, Itachi did not wait for a response. He merely pivoted on his right foot and headed back through the bathroom door, leaving Sasuke behind to process this new information and decidedly wallow in his own self-hatred.

Self-hatred for letting his anger get the better of him. Self-hatred for lashing out at the only person besides Naruto who was supported him over the years. Self-hatred because he knew that Itachi was right; he truly was hindering himself from moving forward. It was a conclusion that Sasuke had known all along but ignored it as he swept it under a deteriorating rug.

Sasuke didn't bother turning back around to splash his face with water once more; he didn't want to take the chance he would spot himself in the mirror. He didn't want to see the failure lined under his eyes or the despondency that shaped his every feature. There was no way that he could look at himself and not see that past that lingered over his shoulder like a shadow that leeched the life from his veins. Sasuke bit back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes, proving to the world once and for all how weak and worthless he truly was.

The fact that he had convinced himself that he was worthy of the peace of mind he so fervently desired was a joke. It was an illusion he tried to create and to his disheartened disappointment, he resolved that he wouldn't give in to the delusion of peaceful contentedness until he could truly and sincerely deserve it.

It would be a long, grueling venture to attempt that, but until then, Sasuke would continue to deny himself any form of true happiness.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, how long has Sasuke been gone?" Sakura heard Naruto harshly whisper in her left ear from behind her. She felt his warm breath tickling her ear, letting her know that he was close enough to invade her personal space. She willed her bubbling irritation to simmer down before she looked over her left shoulder to look into Naruto's worried blue eyes.

"I don't know, Naruto," Sakura muttered, her voice brimming with exasperation. She wanted to convince herself that it was just because Naruto was being his usual annoying, nosy self, but she knew it was because she let her worry for the Uchiha control her emotions. Ino's garments had already been sent down the runway; they were a beautiful floral collection of dresses, rompers, and everything in between. Sakura knew that she would never be able to pull any of it off, but it was evident that her best friend put her heart and soul into all of it. She was grateful she didn't miss it not just because she would never hear the end of it from Ino, but because she wanted to support the very person who was her backbone through all of those years. But, now that it was over and done with, her thoughts naturally gravitated back to the man who consumed her thoughts since the moment she connected with him. She looked down at her phone that she removed from her satchel and looked at the time; it had been at least forty five minutes since the show had started. Sasuke had been gone for a long time and there was no way he was taking such a long bathroom break. She looked back up at Naruto and continued much more softly, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in ten minutes."

As Sakura steadily stood up with one final glance over to a worried Naruto and Hinata, Sakura made her way over to the double doors and through them, careful not to disturb the people around her enjoying the show. When she made it through, she was in an eerily empty white hallway, reminiscent of a hospital wing. She stopped in place and remembered that she had no idea which direction the bathroom was. Taking a moment to ponder, she decided to veer left and see where her feet would take her. She would find either the bathroom or Sasuke eventually, she presumed.

As her converse scraped against the white tile floor and bounced off the walls of the hallway, Sakura heard the music from the fashion show getting quieter and quieter as she left it behind her. It was all but gone once she turned the corner on her first right. She had no idea what to expect, but she guessed she wasn't all that surprised when the hall looked identical to the last one. If all the hallways would look exactly the same, she knew she would be walking in circles all night. So, Sakura decided that that was as good a time as any to use Sasuke's newly bestowed phone number and call him. She hoped that she wouldn't be considered a nuisance for taking what she felt was an empowered step.

Scrolling through her phone as she continued to walk, she found Sasuke's name and selected it to place a call. She brought the phone up to her right ear and listened to it ring. It rang three, four, five times, then once more before it was sent to a generic automated voicemail. Sakura sighed, cancelled the call, and let the hand holding her phone drop to her side. She supposed she could continue searching for Sasuke, but she had a nagging feeling that he possibly didn't want to be found.

As she continued and took rounded the next corner to her right, resolving to attempt to go in a large circle to find her way back to the show, her ear perked up at the sound of shoes clicking on the tile reverberating down the hall. She could tell two things: one, these were definitely expensive shoes. The footfalls were heavy, but precise. The owner certainly had an air of elegance possibly on the arrogant side, and they were moving at a brisk but confident pace. The second thing she noticed was that they were getting progressively louder, which meant that they were headed in her direction. Sakura was unsure if she should make friendly eye contact with the stranger or look ahead as they inevitably passed each other.

As the stranger appeared within her line of sight from the next corner to her right and turned to face in her direction, Sakura was nearly taken aback by the beautiful stranger. She was right; the man was clearly loaded. He wore a strikingly black cashmere suit and a red and black tie. He was close enough for her to see that he wore deep red cufflinks that held a hypnotizing air to them. His dark black hair fell past his shoulders and was slicked back into an elegant ponytail that situated itself over his left shoulder. He was eye-catching and extraordinarily handsome, but that wasn't what struck Sakura the most. What shook her in that very moment was his astonishing resemblance to Sasuke, as if they were related in any capacity.

She shouldn't have been so surprised, though. Sakura had concluded earlier that day that she didn't know nearly enough about Sasuke as she would have liked.

As she got closer and closer to the man, Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from him and he embarrassingly took notice. He stopped about ten feet from the young woman and Sakura followed suit. Unsure whether she stopped because she would speak to this mysterious man or admire him, it was clear that his air of authority and poise had a compelling grip on Sakura. Her emerald eyes watched his plump lips twitch up into a smirk, eerily redolent of Sasuke's own signature expression.

"You seem lost, young lady," the dark-haired man purred. Whether he was aware of his seductive presence or not, Sakura had no idea. A blush spread across her face like warm butter on freshly baked bread. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Oh, uh...yes...well, no. I mean, yes, I don't know where I'm going, but I wouldn't say that I am lost," Sakura stumbled clumsily over her words, averting her gaze from the attractive presence that this man exuded. Raking a gentle hand through her silky hair, Sakura wracked her brain for words to say. She bunglingly continued, "Well, do you happen to know where the bathrooms are? I am actually looking for a friend of mine. He's been gone for quite a long time now."

Unsure of why she was overexplaining herself to this man she didn't even know, she looked up hesitantly to see how he would respond. Sakura didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't anticipate a fairly shocked expression to flit across the man's features. But, as quickly as she spotted this reaction, the dashing stranger regained his composure and gave Sakura a slight nod in confirmation.

"It's right down this hallway on the left-hand side," the stranger said, looking over his left shoulder to support his claim. Tearing her gaze from admiring his handsomely alluring mien, Sakura looked in the direction his own dark eyes studied intently. She could tell that there were a million and one things racing through this man's mind that she would go to the ends of the ends of the earth to learn, but would never know. The only other time Sakura had such an inexplicably perplexing interaction with a complete stranger was with Sasuke, but she couldn't figure out the reasoning behind it or connection between the two. The man continued, turning his gaze back over to Sakura as if he were studying every crevice of her soul. She felt bared for all to see under his scrutiny. "There was a young man in the men's bathroom who was there before I left. If that's the friend you are searching for, maybe you could go check up on him, see if he's doing alright. You never know what troubles someone may be facing."

Sakura wasn't sure what to make of this man; he seemed wise and genuinely helpful. But, at the same time, she seemed to know much more than he would be willing to let on. Obviously, she didn't know the guy, so she couldn't grill him for answers. So, she took his fairly strange comment with a grain of salt and muttered a thank you to him before turning on her heel heading in the direction Sasuke possibly was. She prayed she didn't come across as rude or ungrateful; she just didn't want to waste more time admiring this man more than she already had. She had a mission to find Sasuke, and Sakura would see it through. It might not even be him, she reminded herself.

"Before you go, young lady," the stranger said, halting Sakura from heading towards where Sasuke hopefully was and causing her to look over her small left shoulder and meet the intoxicating eyes of the man she just met in questioning. The man continued, slightly smiling and letting warmth melt into his words. "What is your name, if you do not mind my asking?"

"Oh….uh," Sakura began, fully turning to face the stranger and placing her hands defensively in front of herself. Should she really tell him? If she did, would it bite her in the ass later down the road? She wasn't sure, but there was something in the back of her mind, an inner voice that told her to give him the bare minimum. She had a nagging feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she would see this man, but she was genuinely unsure why she felt that way. Regardless, she resolved to give him merely her first name. "Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"Sakura, huh?" the man repeated, weighing her name and wrapping his lips charmingly around each syllable. A chill ran up Sakura's spine through either fascination or captivation, going all the way up to the back of her neck where the sensation made itself at home. It tensed her whole body to the point where she had to shake her head and remind herself to breathe. What was with her lately? The man continued, "Well, Sakura. It was my pleasure to meet you, if only for a brief momentary encounter. I do wish to speak with you in the near future."

The blush that spread across her face earlier deepened, flushing her features until it infected her ears and neck. There was no denying her attraction to his charm.

"Ah...yes, it was great to speak with you. May I ask what your name is as well?" Sakura replied in an attempt to sound unaffected, sticking her stiff right hand out to shake his own. As the man reached his long, dexterous fingers out to grasp Sakura's offered hand, Sakura noticed that the man wore a large ring on his pointer finger with the symbol that Sakura recognized to mean _Scarlet._ Her curiosity spiked even more when she noticed the jewelry adorning his hand. His palm met her own as he firmly shook her hand, then flipped her hand so that her palm faced down and his was directly beneath it. He took this brief moment to plant a firm but gentle kiss on the top of her hand, causing Sakura's thoughts to whisk away and render her speechless.

"Itachi," the man, _Itachi,_ replied, looking up at her through his thick lashes as he kept his head down level with her hand. He flashed his bright teeth into a charmingly dangerous smile. "Itachi Uchiha. It is lovely to meet your acquaintance."

_Uchiha. Uchiha. Uchiha._ The name rang through Sakura's stupefied mind. It all finally made sense to her; why she was so charmed, so attracted to someone she didn't even know. Why this complete stranger resembled Sasuke so much, down to their very expressions. And it was most likely why he made the vague notion that she should probably go check up on the person he had just come across.

Because it was Sasuke. Someone close to, no, _related,_ to Sasuke said that he may need her help. Sakura was grateful she listened to her instincts to follow after him rather than leave him on his own.

Itachi dropped Sakura's smooth hand from his full lips and let it dangle at her side as she processed who she just met. Since she didn't know much about Sasuke's family, Sakura didn't know what sort of relationship was forged between these two; for all she knew, they could either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies. But, it really wasn't her business at that point. Right then, she had to get to Sasuke.

He needed her.

Itachi spun on his heel and headed back in the other direction as Sakura looked on. She was so, so tempted to follow after him and ask him all the questions racing through her mind about the clearly younger Uchiha. But, before her voice caught up to her mind, Itachi was gone. Blinking, Sakura noted that there was no trace of him except the faint aroma of vanilla and cedar. Taking a mental note to pursue answers later, Sakura gathered her racing thoughts and turned back around to head to the bathroom where Sasuke supposedly was.

She had no idea what she would do once she got there. All she knew was that she was going to support him no matter what he was going through. She inadvertently got the blessing from another charming Uchiha. Sakura hurried up the hall and to the left, not wasting anymore time than she already had.

Sasuke needed her.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it! Things are finally picking up and I hope that I've established why everyone is reacting the way that they do adequately. I love reviews and feedback. They truly help me update quickly because they give me the confidence and drive to move forward, so please don't hesitate to review/message me!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! Here is the seventh chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

* * *

As Sasuke took one last scornful glower in the mirror, he decided it was time to join the rest of his friends. He whirled quickly to his right and made his way to the wooden door with a purpose. If he was going to go back to everyone, he would make sure they would have no idea that anything had gone wrong in the first place. He would maintain a stoic composure and if anybody asked where he had been, he would reassure them that there was nothing at all to worry themselves over.

The young man huffed assuredly and placed a firm hand on the door to push it open, but just as he was about to put pressure on it, it burst open harshly, nearly knocking into him and swinging him off of his feet. Attempting to not let this dwindle the confidence he tried his damndest to muster, Sasuke slightly shut his dark eyes and shook his head. It was a minor setback, but if he wouldn’t let his companions know that anything was affecting him, then he sure as hell wouldn’t let a complete stranger know that they shook him in that very moment. A split second later, he opened his reddened eyes with resolve and held the door open with every intention of rushing right through it.

It wasn’t until he darted his eyes over to see who swung the door open that Sasuke halted; it was Sakura. She was breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon and her skin was flushed, accenting her cherry features delicately. If Sasuke didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that there were miniscule tears lining her green eyes, sculpting and framing them like a tapestry. Sasuke was rooted in place and it felt as if time stopped for them.

It seemed as if he kept on running into Sakura everywhere, even there in the _men’s_ bathroom. The whole thing seemed crazy to him, as if the heavens truly had no mercy upon his debilitated soul. There was no one the universe seemed to draw him to more, consciously and subconsciously, and Sasuke had no idea whether it brought him joy or distress. The confusion her mere presence brought upon him led him to wish for even more respite from social interaction altogether.

But, he was stuck in this moment and there was no way to get around the fact that he came face to face with Sakura. As her labored breaths died down and she maintained fierce eye contact with him, Sasuke released his grip on the door and let it swing slowly closed, allowing the squeaking of the metal echo throughout the porcelain of the bathroom. Once the noise came to a definitive stop and Sakura’s breaths hushed into silence, Sasuke found his choked voice. He let the door of the entrance encase momentarily, but he would make sure that the opening that was developing between them would remain hatched.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke’s raspy voice echoed, letting each pointed word reach its mark as his eyes bored into Sakura’s. “This is the men’s room.”

“Well…” she shyly responded, letting her eyes divert to the white lining of the walls, opting to count each cemented square rather than to look directly at Sasuke. “I was worried...about you, I mean. You’ve been gone for a while, and you said you wanted to stay by my side tonight. You don’t have to, of course, but you didn’t tell me otherwise. So, I came looking for you...”

Sasuke didn’t respond. He merely shoved his hands in his pockets and continued staring stiffly at Sakura’s timid figure. He supposed she had pure intentions and didn’t mean any harm in her actions, but in all honesty, that’s exactly what made Sasuke’s chest ache even more. He wished with every fiber in his being that she had dishonorable motives; it would make it all the more easier to shut her down and cut her off. He refused to admit that he cared for her because he didn’t deserve someone to give a damn about him, let alone someone who didn’t know jack shit about him. 

His silence caused Sakura to ramble on.

“There was a man…” she continued meekly, not wanting to divulge too much information but seemingly desiring to prolong the dialogue between her and the guy she put in so much effort to seek out. She kept her bashful eyes fixed on the wall. “I ran into him on the way here. He said you may need help...I hoped I could be the one to give that to you.”

Sasuke’s teeth clenched and he squeezed his dark eyes shut in agitation. The only person she could have possibly run into in the brief moments before then who would speak to her in such a way was his older brother. He knew that irrefutably. Clenching his fists and biting his tongue, Sasuke resolved to remain silent or risk letting regrettable words spill from his lips, haunting and taunting him until his last breath.

He let Sakura’s admission hang in the air and let it dissolve into nothing. He knew he couldn’t let himself get lost in sweet words lest he head into roads best left untraveled. The heart that ached inside his chest longed to reach out to the lifeline she endearingly offered, but the rational, much more cynical brain that churned its cogs over and over inside his head reminded him that it was a horrible idea. Willing his thoughts and heart rate to slow down to an acceptable speed, Sasuke forcefully blew air out of his nose and opened his heavy eyelids.

“Well, forget about it,” he uttered, not daring to raise his eyes to see if Sakura was finally looking his way. Instead, he turned his gaze to the steel handle of the bathroom door, burning holes into it as if he could open it with his racing thoughts alone. Quelling his itching fingers if only for a brief moment, Sasuke continued in a hushed voice. “It’s none of your business.”

Waiting for a fleeting moment that felt like a million years, Sasuke realized that he didn’t know if he wanted to hear Sakura’s response to his harsh statement. Maybe he was a masochist, enjoying hurting himself through hurting others? Or maybe he was merely a naive fool, finding excuses left and right to make everyone hate him. He wouldn’t blame people for hating him when he already hated himself the most. Deciding that it was better to flee rather than stay and hear her inevitably defeated response, Sasuke finally let his pale hand reach for the door’s handle and attempted to push through once more and escape the room. Once again, he was stopped from leaving when he froze in place, feeling Sakura’s warm, comforting hand cover his own. At a loss for words, Sasuke’s eyes silently drifted from her soothing hand that lightly but firmly gripped his own, all the way up the expanse of her bare, toned arm, and stopped at her enticingly slim neck. Her body was free of any pesky jewelry, yet her aura alone made her seemingly glow. It really was a shame that he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes again; he knew that if he allowed himself that pleasure, there was no going back. He needed to harden his resolve and leave while he still had the chance to call it quits.

“I meant what I said before, Sasuke,” Sakura muttered loud enough for Sasuke to hear, but quiet enough to prevent her words from bouncing off the porcelain walls. Her fingers tightened around his own as she prepared herself to continue, not waiting for Sasuke to look her in the eye. “I want to be there for you. I want to be someone you can rely on. Call me selfish, but I want to _help_ you with whatever you may be going through. Just tell me what I can do, and I’ll do my best to do it.”

Sasuke remained still, not daring to utter a single word. Barely breathing through his nose, he couldn’t wrack his brain for a proper response. Sakura had been getting to know him through the short amount of time between when they met and that very moment, but she hardly scratched the surface. She had expressed her desire to get to understand him, but deep down, Sasuke knew that if she saw the blood-curdling face of the monster beneath the surface, she would be running for the hills. Yes, she whispered sweet nothings into his ear, enticing him to let his guard down, yet they were all empty words. Sasuke convinced himself determinedly of that fact; he kept on repeating it over and over again until it became true.

Fiercely ripping his eyes from Sakura’s graceful neck to her powerful green eyes, he never risked letting his resolve falter. His left hand covered their joined ones; for a brief moment, it seemed to the outside world that he was accepting her offer and giving into his overwhelming need for consolation. Instead, he yanked her hand off of his right one and released it, letting her drop it limply to her side. As he maintained that ferocious eye contact, he saw hurt and devastation swim behind her eyes. Feeling a pang ring through his chest because it was _him_ that evoked such a horrible emotion from her, he hardened himself even more and made one last statement, nailing the coffin between them.

“Like I said, forget about it,” he stated, letting his back turn to her as he swung open the door and took one step through the threshold. Sasuke felt that by shutting her out was a saving grace for Sakura; she didn’t need to get involved in his galaxy of unending suffering and twisted familial relationships. There was so much more negativity beneath the surface, like the underbelly of an iceberg that refused to sink or melt into nothing. He declined the opportunity to drag Sakura into that abyss. He took one more step so that both feet were through the doorway and kept his back to Sakura, feeling her eyes burning holes into the back of his messy head. “This isn’t any of your concern and frankly, I have no idea why you’re sticking your nose into somewhere it doesn’t belong.”

Sasuke released his increasingly firm grip on the door and let it swing closed, blocking off his view of a doe-eyed Sakura, standing in place like a deer caught in the headlights. His treatment of her wasn’t fair, nor was it bearable by either of them. But, in Sasuke’s eyes, it was increasingly necessary. As his feet pulled him away from the bathroom, widening the distance between the pair, all Sasuke could focus on was each reverberating footstep that echoed through the hall. Keeping his eyes down in a melancholy manner, he counted each step it took before he turned the corner, officially obscuring his view of the bathroom door.

It took him twenty steps; each stride felt like he was walking on a bed full of nails. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes down, counting thirty steps before he reached the door back to the show he had forgotten all about. Opting instead to leave altogether, Sasuke shifted on his right foot and took another fifty paces until he reached the double doors that would release him from the suffocating building and out into the world that seemed to hate him so damn much. 

Alone. All alone. Alone was all he would ever let himself be.

* * *

“What a fabulous show of talent we had here tonight,” a booming voice resounded through the thick air as Sakura forced herself to walk up to her crowded friends with a terse smile. It was a tough endeavor bringing herself back to reality and dragging herself back to her friend’s fashion show; to her only delight that night, the show was over by the time she arrived. After several minutes of searching, Sakura finally spotted two bright heads of blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb. It was one of the times she was grateful her best friends had naturally abnormal manes. Wordlessly slipping in between Hinata and Ino, Sakura listened in to the remainder of the conversation she intruded on. “There are many promising hopefuls this year, very much including you, Miss Yamanaka. You’ve given us a lot of material to ponder on, so please make sure to keep in touch. Keep our business cards, and we may possibly reach out for a formal consultation over dinner. Please keep up the beautiful work and speaking for yourself through your material.”

The lady speaking directly to Ino reached her overly decorated, pristinely manicured right hand out for her friend and Ino enthusiastically took it to shake. With one last subtle nod towards Ino and a sideways glance over to Hinata that was impossible to miss, she quietly dismissed herself to speak to another student that participated that night. Waiting long enough so that the older lady was out of hearing distance, Ino turned to her friends and squealed in excitement, letting her sprightly smile take over her smooth face. She took a few brief moments to calm down before she spoke in a hushed tone.

“That was one of the investors that were invited to come tonight,” Ino excitedly whispered to her three friends while pocketing the business card she had been handed. Her sapphire eyes darted across the room in search of something. A new investor, Sakura presumed. Her eyes locked onto a group of dark haired patrons and a wicked smile spread across her lips, spelling out to Sakura that she was scheming something beneath the surface. Everything would come to light eventually. Directing her eyes back over to Sakura, Ino added, “Speaking of which, where did you and Sasuke head off to?”

“Oh, uh,” Sakura began, trying to find the words to describe what had just transpired without one, letting herself begin to cry or two, divulging too much information she knew deep down that she shouldn’t disclose. She felt Naruto’s gaze turn to her and knew that he had an inkling of what transpired. Regaining control of her composure before she lost it, she plastered a faint smile on her lips and made up a white lie, trying to laugh away the lingering pain she felt. “Well, Sasuke had to go to the bathroom and I went after him, thinking maybe he got lost. We both ended up losing our way in the end.”

“Okay…” Ino responded, clearly not totally convinced with Sakura’s answer. She sent a confused and concerned glare over in her direction, and dug for more information while also dancing around what she truly wanted to know. “Well, where’s Sasuke now? If you both got lost, surely you found your way back together?”

Sakura had no explanation to give, no justification for why she turned back up alone and empty handed. She couldn’t even reason with herself why it hurt so much that she was flat out rejected; she hadn’t poured her heart out. This was a man that she hardly knew, had just met. Why did she feel the need to give herself and her time to him? Why did the fact that he so harshly shoved her out of his life bother her to her very core? Why did his denial of her cut her so deeply? She wasn’t sure she wanted to delve deeper to find out.

She was sure that if she looked any further into it, she would have to break down the very wall she built up to protect herself. The very thought of it scared her immensely.

Instead of replying to Ino, Sakura merely provided a dejected shrug of her shoulders. She let her green eyes drift to the ground and remain there; she had no energy to pretend it didn’t get to her anymore. It wasn’t as if her friends couldn’t see right through her anyway. She was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve.

“I think I have an idea of where he might be,” Naruto chimed in, stepping into Sakura’s line of sight and placing a strong, reassuring hand on her shoulder. She still did not lift her eyes to meet Naruto’s in fear that his confident compassion would make her break down in front of everyone around. He squeezed her shoulder in understanding and continued, “I’ll catch up with you guys later. For now, I’m going to find that asshole. Call me if you need anything, and I mean _anything._ ”

Sakura looked up to Naruto in gratitude in time to watch him give her one last reassuring squeeze and Hinata an embrace sprinkled with kisses on her delicate temple. She had no idea what would transpire between the two close friends, but she could only hope and pray that it wouldn’t end in a fight, verbally or physically. Even if she weren’t the reason behind their disagreement, Sakura would find a way to blame herself after uninvitedly inserting herself into somewhere she didn’t belong.

It was her fault, and hers alone.

She watched Naruto excuse himself through the gathered crowd conversing with each other, then push his way past the double doors and out of sight. He wore a determined mask of irritance that she was grateful was not projected in her direction; Naruto was terrifying when he got angry. But though she was so recently hurt by Sasuke, she did not wish for him to be on the receiving end of that fury. He clearly had enough of his own to go through at the moment.

Sakura only wished that she could be the one who could support him in his time of dire need.

“Well, since it’s just us girls again,” Ino cut through the silence between them like a butter knife, clearly trying to nullify any tension that manifested itself within those brief moments. She let her eyes go between Sakura and Hinata, both of whom were tense and clearly only trying to save face for their blonde friend. She had to return the favor and try to distract them and hope that her way of doing that wouldn’t do the exact opposite. Praying to the gods that what she was about to do wasn’t too selfish of her, she continued. “Why don’t we use our wily good charms to good use and enchant some investors?”

Thinking that this was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. She herself hoped she wasn’t being self-centered by focusing on her woes when the day really should have been about Ino. Hinata nodded her agreement with a soft smile, more than happy to help out a friend no matter the cost. Ino figured that since Hinata was among them, the only way she would mingle with the Hyuga family was if they approached her first. It was a long shot, but if she was truly as good as the others before had praised her of, then she would need to think of a sneaky excuse to avoid Hinata getting caught in their spidery webs.

Sakura graciously smiled and followed Ino as she headed off in the direction of the people that caught her eyes before Naruto decided to leave. She lightly linked her right arm with Hinata’s left and laced themselves through the crowd like a ballroom dance. She let her mind ease with the soothing thought that she would be spending the rest of the night with the girls who truly cherished and cared for her; she wouldn’t let cruel words and bitter treatments get in the way of enjoying her time with Ino and Hinata.

At least, that’s what she tried to keep reminding herself once she saw the family that Ino passionately approached, introducing herself and her companions. Sakura’s heart beat faster and faster until it galloped like a horse on a race track. She tried and failed not to let her expression sour, attempting to school it into cool indifference. But, once she made eye contact with Itachi Uchiha, all sense of calm within herself flew out the door.

It would be onerous interaction to endure.

* * *

“Miss Yamanaka, what a pleasure to finally meet you,” a gruffly professional voice spoke, cutting through Sakura’s vexation and giving her something to latch on to rather than her own tormentous thoughts. She lifted her heavy eyes to the source of the greeting; by the sophisticated way he was dressed and the gray hairs accentuating his features rather than dragging them down, Sakura concluded that this was most likely an elder in Sasuke’s family. Whether or not it was his father, she had no idea. Intrigued, but not allowing herself much more than a grain of curiosity seep through her expression, she listened in to the conversation between her friend and the Uchiha family. The older man extended a veiny but strong hand out in greeting. Ino took that hand enthusiastically. “We have heard much about your work ethic and the quality of your pieces. We are not usually ones to invest in the material world, but if you were to convince us, we may be more than happy to oblige.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Mr. Uchiha,” Ino replied, maintaining the handshake for a moment longer to establish confidence. Sakura watched as she looked the intimidating man directly in the eyes and found herself wishing that she could project that sort of poise and tenacity. When she was in these kind of future-determining situations, Sakura felt the need to flee with her tail between her legs. She never did, but she wondered if Ino experienced the same apprehension as she did. Maybe she did, and that’s why she had Hinata and her by her side the entire time. Ino let go of the firm grip the two held and let her hand drop to her right side before continuing, “I was truly looking forward to seeing if you were going to attend the fashion show and I am so happy you did. It’s an honor that you’ve even recognized me to begin with.”

The older Uchiha man let his lips turn slightly upward in consideration, then he crossed his toned arms in front of him. To most, it would seem stand-off-ish, but he was able to convey that he was getting comfortable with the guests he held conversation with. His eyes scanned the company held before him: Ino Yamanaka and her two companions. He tilted his head downwards in greeting to the two latter women.

“The delight is all mine. But, please, Miss Yamanaka,” the older Uchiha began, acknowledging her once more and letting all of his attention be grasped by the aspiring fashion artist, '' please indulge me. Convince me once and for all that you, out of all the students here dreaming the same dream as you, should become sponsored by me? Why I should I invest in you when I can take my money elsewhere?”

Sakura intently watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as Ino’s lips quirked up in a mischievous nature. She knew that look painted all over Ino’s face; she had expected a battle and she came prepared to give the fight her all. She knew that her endeavor was no easy task and for all Sakura knew, maybe that was why she chose it in the first place. That, and because she could tell by just how that family carried themselves that they were loaded. If they could line their pockets with cash and golden linings, they would be a great support system to have behind Ino when she strove to begin her own business.

Though Sakura didn’t like the fact that it was the Uchiha family that Ino set her sights on, she reluctantly admitted that it surely wasn’t a misstep on her part.

In the minute second between Mr. Uchiha’s inquiry and Ino’s assuredly sophisticated response, Sakura flicked her eyes over to Itachi to study his schooled expression. She was shocked to see that his creamily dark eyes were already analyzing her and seemingly disregarding the main conversation at hand. Concealing her surprise, she quickly flitted her eyes down to the ground and prayed that her skin did not flush like it seemed to do quite often by then. 

She had no idea how these Uchiha men had such an overwhelming effect on her; it took more than an ounce of effort to keep her composure over a single glance from their entrancing eyes. It was disconcerting to say the least.

“I am so glad you asked, Mr. Uchiha,” Ino’s voice responded, breaking Sakura out of her reluctant reverie. Secretly glad that there was a distraction to keep her away from her own thoughts, Sakura latched onto every seductive word that came out of Ino’s eager lips and maintained her focus on her friend’s face. She pointedly ignored the eyes boring holes into the side of her skull, undoubtedly analyzing her every expression. “As I’m sure you’ve done your research, you know that my family owns the best floral shop in all of Konoha. Their drive and work ethic has been passed down to me fair and square, and I utilize it every day whether it’s for work or pleasure. Lucky for me, my chosen field matches both of those criteria which means I would no doubt give it over 110% every single time I would come out with something new. I am confident you were able to see just a glimpse of that today, and that was just a scratch on the surface of what I am able to accomplish. I have my friends here with me today, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, who would vouch for me to the end of the world. And as you have also seen, I have no problem giving credit where credit is due, and I kicked ass tonight.”

“Hm, Hyuga you say?” Mr. Uchiha responded after a brief pause, uncrossing his arms and scratching his non-existent stubble with his sturdy right hand. His eyes drifted over to Hinata whom granted him with a shy but friendly smile, tucking a stray strand of dark violet hair behind her delicate right ear. If she wanted to chime in with her own words, she did not give any indication. Sakura realized it was likely because she normally was not given any opportunities to voice her opinions in these business conversations within her own family. Sakura didn’t stop the twang of pity that dared show itself within her chest. Her eyes went from Hinata back to Mr. Uchiha to see what he decided to say next. “I thought you may have been from that family, Miss Hyuga. Well, let me just say as much as I respect your family and their opinions, I must form my own of my own volition. And Haruno? I don’t suppose I’ve heard that surname before in the buzz that makes its way around Konoha. Do your parents own any businesses around here?”

Sakura refused to let his comment burn shame throughout her features; she was positive that he was a blunt and very business-forward man. Though the comment sluiced through her like an insult pointedly intended to harm her, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and brush it off. Instead of letting her temper get the better of her, Sakura merely placed a pleasant smile on her lips and replied.

“No, sir, they do not,” she began, scrounging her brain for a proper explanation that she knew he would accept and not use against Ino. The upper class in Konoha, though most had good intentions close at heart, had a tendency to let their prejudice shine through in moments like these. “But, they are both extremely hard working people whose work ethic keeps food on the table and helped me get through medical school. So, I will surely be the one to make a name for the Haruno family around here.”

At that comment, the first thing that Sakura heard was a hearty laugh emanating from Itachi to Mr. Uchiha’s right hand side, drawing her attention back to the captivating man. She spotted a bright smile carved out on his flawless face and he stepped up to her and place a strong hand on her left shoulder in an awfully familiar way. Sakura’s first instinct was to flinch away, but there was a warmth in the gesture that had her melting indiscreetly into his touch. It was almost brotherly in the way he treated her and she had just met him that night.

“I like this one,” Itachi proclaimed to support his action, and turned to smile warmly down to Sakura. She turned her eyes up to meet his and was surprised back her lack of embarrassment at the intimate space between them in front of so many people, including his prestigious family. She supposed it was a natural way she felt towards members of the Uchiha family. Sakura allowed herself a small grateful smile in Itachi’s direction which he enthusiastically returned before turning back to his family to continue. “I think both Miss Haruno and Miss Hyuga’s opinions should hold a fair amount of weight in this matter.”

“I have no doubt they do,” Mr. Uchiha replied, pointedly looking in Sakura’s direction and not concealing the fact that he took a mental note of her. What that note said, Sakura had no inkling whether it was good or bad. Before she could muster the courage to speak again, his attention went back over to Ino with a stoic expression but faint twinkle in his eyes as he spoke to her once more. “You are kept in good company, Miss Yamanaka. I will take your proposal into heavy consideration and we may just be in business. You should hear back from me within the week.”

“That sounds wonderful, Mr. Uchiha,” Ino said in response, careful not to let her excitement take over in poor taste. She extended her right hand out for him and he firmly reciprocated the gesture. With a brief glance to both sides of her to Sakura and Hinata, Ino added, “These girls are truly my support system. They’re superwomen in my eyes. I’m sure you’ll see what I do in no time.”

“We will see,” he gruffly responded, but not without letting an all-too-familiar smirk spread across his face. With that simple expression, he truly looked like Sasuke and Sakura’s heart stuttered for a brief second. This man was truly an Uchiha, but it wasn’t just that. He was _the_ Uchiha; he was older than Itachi and Sasuke, so he had to be either their father or uncle. But, she refused to jump to any conclusions because Sakura knew deep down what harm that could do. “It was good to speak with you girls, but it is time for my family and me to take our leave. I hope you three get home safe and sound.”

Sakura simply regarded the older man with a polite tilt of the head in farewell, and he mirrored her gesture. She didn’t bother to turn to her friends to her right to see how they bid their farewells, but knowing them, they surely did the same . Sakura instead focused on Itachi’s hand that still lingered on her shoulder. She looked up to him questioningly.

“It was good to see you once more tonight,” Itachi said, looking down at Sakura with the warmth she saw in his eyes previously, sending a shiver down her spine. He dropped his hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Sakura in between two nimble fingers. She tentatively took it with an unsure hand and deepened her confused expression. Itachi continued, lowering his lips to her left ear and caressing her skin with his warm breath like an embrace. “This was a good interaction you’ve had with Father. He’s not normally in this good of a mood, and you and your friends have surely tickled him. This is my number for future reference; use it for anything. I have a feeling we will see each other sooner rather than later, just as we did tonight.”

At that, he retracted from her side quickly until his presence was merely more than a whisper. She had no idea how this meeting about Ino had turned into another intriguing interaction with Itachi Uchiha, but Sakura was sure she wouldn’t give it up for the world. Though she had been pushed away earlier in the night by the man she had been growing attached to, this connection she had unwittingly formed felt like a foothold back into his world. Maybe it would be seen as invasive, but she wanted to get the message across: she cared deeply for Sasuke, demons and all. All she asked in return was for him to share that burden with her, whether there were romantic intentions or not.

Letting these thoughts consume her, Sakura watched their family leave through the back door that seemed to be exclusive to security, which made sense considering they were likely in charge of the security of this building. After their backs stepped through the threshold and disappeared from sight, Sakura turned to Ino and was met with an incredulous look from her.

“Would you mind explaining why it seems like you have every single Uchiha wrapped around your finger, Sakura?!” Ino exclaimed while Sakura heard Hinata harmonically chuckling in the background. Though there was a light-hearted air to her accusation, Sakura knew that she had forests and rivers and mountains of explaining to do, and she didn’t even know where to begin.

* * *

The bar Naruto strode into had a quiet, sullen atmosphere with an ominous silence that gripped tightly to the stale air. The moment he made his way through the threshold, he let himself think that if the inner part of Sasuke’s tormented mind had been personified, the darkened restaurant with eerily low vaulted ceilings would certainly be it. It was surely suffocating enough, Naruto mused.

Seemingly abandoned, especially considering it was barely evening in the middle of the week, the bar was bone dry of anyone except for a few drunken stragglers. It made it all the more easier for Naruto’s vision to zero in on Sasuke’s hunched back situated at a solitary stool in the back right corner of the bar. It almost seemed as if he willed himself to melt into the darkness like a solemn ghost, forgotten, rejected, and never to be seen or heard from again. Naruto’s chest constricted as he saw the shadow that seemed to loom over his best friend, soaking up any positive, breathable air around him and cocooning him in a devilish embrace. He strained himself to not let the pity bleed through his expression as he approached Sasuke. Naruto knew he hated that.

In just a few, falsely confident strides, Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and placed his right hand on his friend’s left shoulder. Naruto felt Sasuke’s entire body go rigid and spotted his struggle to keep a firm hold on the glass of whiskey he had been nursing. After waiting a briefly tense moment to evaluate if Sasuke would retaliate to his presence, Naruto was met with a long-winded sigh and a defeated gulp of liquor. Once Sasuke downed and finished his drink choice, he heavily placed the glass back down on the bar, disregarding the coaster he undoubtedly was originally intended to use. Naruto quietly watched as he bartender wordlessly took the glass to clean and questioningly raised his thumb up in the air; it was a non-verbal way of asking Sasuke if he wanted another. Turning to see his response, Naruto spied a barely discernible nod of his head as he crossed his arms to support his weakening body on the bar itself. He followed that up by putting two frail fingers up in the air and pointing to Naruto.

Taking that as an invitation to sit in the chipped and worn stool to Sasuke’s left, Naruto slipped down and sent a grateful smile in the bartender’s direction. He knew he wasn’t going to enjoy the drink Sasuke had chosen; though he wasn’t one for fruity drinks, Naruto’s cup of tea was not the heavy, smokey whiskey that seemed to entice Sasuke in his times of ire.. But, he would surely accept the glass of liquor with a strained but appreciative smile. It wasn’t often that Sasuke extended an olive branch in his direction, no matter how small the gesture may have been.

Crossing his own arms in front of him, mirroring Sasuke’s posture and heaving out a deep sigh, Naruto went against his usual instincts to talk animatedly in an attempt to drag Sasuke’s spirits from the gutter; from knowing his best friend for such a long time, he could tell from the very fiber of his bones that the funk Sasuke was in was deeper, much more troubling than usual. There must have been a catalyst, some other cause to make him storm out completely, leave everyone behind in the dust. There was no real way to approach him without ripping off the band-aid. On one hand, Naruto could remain silent and merely offer Sasuke the comfort of his presence alone. On the other, he felt that there was a necessary communication needed between them. It could be cathartic, it could be strenuous. The only way to find out was to face it head on with a courageous heart that was willing to share its bravery and warmth.

Naruto’s eyes drifted to the bartender who just arrived with their ordered drinks and reached into his pocket for his leather wallet. Grasping it and pilling it quickly from his pocket, he whipped out his credit card and paid for the drinks, insistent that Sasuke not spend too much of the money that he truly did not have.

“That’ll be it for tonight, sir,” Naruto said, looking the bartender directly in the eyes, letting his seriousness become palpable enough for Sasuke to groggily drag his attention up from the dull nothingness he found himself in up to his best friend’s sunny demeanor. Naruto waited for a nod from the man before turning his cerulean eyes over to meet Sasuke’s with conviction, but letting his soft side for the man peek through. Sighing, he addressed him, “Sasuke, what are you doing here?”

Expectedly, Naruto was met with silence. Sasuke merely turned to his freshly replenished drink and raised it to his lips, taking a small sip of the strong whiskey before placing the glass back down. The strained expression that was making its way across Sasuke’s face told Naruto that he had words that could not form themselves coherently, leaving him tongue tied and speechless. Despite his friend’s torment, this gave Naruto hope because it meant that he was actually willing to speak his truth that night. Naruto patiently waited for Sasuke to find the words.

“Itachi was there tonight,” Sasuke tentatively began, careful to not divulge too much that he couldn’t take back in the end. His hands cupped around the glass in front of him while he studied the bubbles and ripples of the liquor as he swirled it slowly around. Distractions would be favorable in any moment he decided to open up his chamber of innermost thoughts. “And Sakura...she was there too. And so were my parents. Worlds collided...and I ...I lashed out. Like I usually do whenever those _people_ get involved.”

“ _Those people?_ Sasuke,” Naruto said, leaning in closer to Sasuke, disregarding the glass that was situated to his left, out of sight, out of mind. “Those people are your family, Sasuke. And I’ll say it again like I’ve said a million times before: you’re going to have to let them in and forgive them sooner or later. They are not your enemy.”

“ _They are_ my enemy! They’ve proven it to me time and time again!” Sasuke said, gripping his glass with both hands tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white. He noted the elevating volume of his voice and reeled himself back in, all the while avoiding eye contact with Naruto. He continued, “I’m dead to them, and that street goes both ways. And itachi has the audacity to spew those same lies to me. No one will put themselves in my shoes.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto replied with enough rage in his voice that it held Sasuke’s attention once more, leaving him speechless. Naruto was not one to let his negative emotions take over; he was the positive beacon of light in Sasuke’s life of darkness. But, if he needed to put his foot down and be stern with him to get his point across, then so be it. He would bitch slap Sasuke with the truth and see what good that would do. “Be grateful that you have a family to go back to and make amends with. I have not had that opportunity since I was eleven years old. Take it or leave it, your family will be there whether you like it or not. And I say that you are wasting your opportunity with bitterness and quite frankly, immaturity.”

“Fuck you, Naruto, you have no idea what I’ve gone through personally,” Sasuke spat, lifting his glass to his lips and gulping the entire drink on one gulp. Banging the glass back down on the bar, he attempted to flag down the bartender for another refill with his left hand, but Naruto stopped him by stopping his arm halfway. Narrowing his eyes and Naruto shook his head no, Sasuke continued, “You may have been there for me by my side, but you weren’t able to see it through my eyes, feel what I feel, know what I know. Because of them, I can’t focus, I can’t keep a steady job, I can’t maintain a healthy relationship. Hell, I even pushed Sakura away tonight, the one person besides you that even remotely seems to genuinely care, and now, she probably wants nothing to do with me anymore.”

“Well, you’re right about one thing, Sasuke,” Naruto said, sighing heavily and not even caring to prevent the pity from becoming apparent through his features. His heart broke for his best friend, but there was a time when he needed to get kicked in the ass for being so blind to the world, and that was as good a time as any. He had let Sasuke wallow in his despair long enough, but he had given all the lifelines he could possibly muster; he now needed to climb out of his abyss on his own. Naruto knew deep down that he would stay by Sasuke’s side every step of the way, but he couldn’t coddle him, couldn’t hold his hand anymore. And he needed to let his best friend know that. “I haven’t been able to feel exactly what you have. But, your depression can no longer be an excuse to be an asshole anymore. There are people who truly care about you, and you are too blinded by your sadness and hatred to see that. I care about you, your family cares about you, and I’m sure if you were to reach out to Sakura again, you’ll see that she still cares about you.”

Sasuke remained silent, thought Naruto knew for a fact he heard him. He grabbed his untouched of glass of whiskey with his left hand and slid it over to the young Uchiha. Bending over to make sure that he got Sasuke’s attention and looking deep into his shattered eyes, Naruto began one last time.

“Here, you can have this,” he began, pointing directly to the glass, but making sure to clearly grimace in its direction. He continued, “Though I wish you wouldn’t. I’d like for you to clear your mind and steer clear of this stuff for a while. I want you to get your shit together. I want you to be the best version of yourself you can be. I know you can do it. Go apologize to Sakura. Apologize to yourself. Get your head on straight to see things from a different perspective. You may just like what you see where the grass is so much greener.”

With that proclamation, Naruto stood up assuredly and patted him on the shoulder on last time before walking away and out of the bar. Sasuke knew deep down that Naruto was the last person he’d want to lose from his life, but he was unfortunately right; he was a train wreck. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know that, but having it thrown in his face was like a ton of bricks landing directly on his face. Sasuke’s eyes lingered on the glass of whiskey Naruto offered; Naruto acknowledged that he may have had a dependency on it. To have it verbalized was brutal for Sasuke and encouraged him to cut down on it. But, it was a crutch for him and his fingers itched to grab the glass and throat craved the burning bitterness of the liquor to slide down it like nectar.

Despite what Naruto said, Sasuke remained convinced that he didn’t deserve the happiness that he claims everyone wants for him. No matter what Naruto claimed, even if Sasuke got his head on straight, he felt deep down that he had already pushed everybody away for good. Convinced it was probably for the better, Sasuke grabbed the glass, gulped the liquid down in one motion, and shakily stood up from the rickety stool he parked himself at that night., He decided to walk home that night; his apartment was right around the corner from the bar, and Naruto had been his ride to the fashion show that seemed like ages ago at that point. Gathering his bearings and nodding to the bartender in farewell, Sasuke patted his pants frantically, triple checking for his wallet, keys, and phone in each pocket. They were all there.

Satisfied, Sasuke strode over to the exit and opened the door; it had gotten so dark outside so quickly. Time really flew by for him while he wallowed by himself. He took a steadying breath as he walked through the door and into the night, hoping in the back of his mind that there was a semblance of truth in what Naruto said. Sasuke wanted to better himself, but wasn’t sure he had what it took to function as a normal human being. He was unsure of many things, but there was one thing he was positive of: he must reach out to Sakura.

If he couldn’t make amends with his family or even himself, he could apologize to Sakura and hopefully make it right with her, it could possibly be his first step in the right direction There was something special about her and he’d be damned if he let her go.

And it took the world freezing over for Sasuke to finally admit that to himself.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it! :)

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! Here is the eighth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

The silence of her apartment was a welcome, soothing respite from the draining night she had endured, Sakura mused. She sat cross legged on the soft gray love seat that was situated on the far wall of her small living room. The walls were decorated with memorable pictures from her past; her graduation from high school as salutatorian alongside her parents and her first vacation to the beach with Ino and Hinata. There were also several photos of her entire group of friends the night they watched the fireworks under the blooming cherry blossoms. She still owned the ornate hairpin her parents gave her that night, promising to herself to cherish it dearly. All of them treasured memories with the hopeful desire to add more as the years went on.

Freshly bathed and exfoliated, Sakura relished the peace granted to her while sipping satisfyingly on her steaming hot lavender tea. The heat emanating from the simple white mug kissed her face sweetly and opened up her pores. She narrowed her vision through the steam to the screen of the laptop situated on the glass coffee table that rested at her bare feet.

Sakura required relaxation and needed to de-stress immediately; it was something she constantly tried to remind herself, even as she was an overworked med student. After the night she had, she was determined to focus solely on herself. Reaching for her laptop and relishing in the feel of her fuzzy baby pink carpet between her toes, she placed her half-full mug on a plain coaster and pulled the computer onto her bare lap; she had foregone any restrictive pants and merely donned a simple over sized t-shirt with her university logo splayed across the front. She was proud to wear the circular swirling symbol; to her, it stood for everything she had worked towards over the years and hoped to have finally paid off in the days that came. But, instead of grueling over every unsure moment in limbo waiting for her results, Sakura opted to spend the rest of her night watching movies in soothing solitude.

Sakura reluctantly steered clear of any medical documentaries or romance flicks.

Sighing and beginning her search for the perfect movie to curl up with for the night, Sakura was slightly surprised when her attention was drawn to a notification that appeared on the bottom right of her bright screen. Her breath hitched as she read a singular word in the preview.

Congratulations.

It was exciting, life-altering even, to get her hopes up in that split second, but if she had learned anything recently, it was to quell that hope before it got out of hand and she was immediately proven wrong. Biting her lip tentatively and hitching her bated breath, Sakura placed the pads of her nimble fingers on the mouse to click on the preview banner, bringing her ever closer to the email that would determine her future from that point forward.

Sakura's world immediately froze, ceased spinning on its axis. Feeling welcomed tears welling behind her lightening eyes, Sakura's fingers itched to reach over to her phone and shout the news from the rooftops all over Konoha.

She passed her exam with flying colors; she placed within the top five and continue her endeavor to become Konoha's best doctor under the prestigious and world-famous Tsunade Senju. She would begin her tenure at her new hospital within two weeks from the beginning of the next week.

Giving into the gravitational pull of her desire, Sakura reached to her cell phone sitting on the armrest to her right vigorously. Knowing that her supportive parents were likely dead to the world, tucked comfortably in bed for the night, the next person on her list to share her happiness with was Ino. Heart racing and with an expanding smile, Sakura searched easily through her contacts for her best friend and pushed the call button with almost too much enthusiasm. She placed the call on speaker, knowing wholeheartedly that Ino would certainly be at the other end of the line in a heartbeat.

As if on cue, the ringing ceased and Ino's voice bolstered through the speaker of Sakura's phone.

"Alright, Sakura," Ino sang through the speaker of Sakura's phone, lingering on the final syllable of each word tauntingly as if her lips held onto a secret so juicy it couldn't wait to share it with the world. Sakura groaned inwardly; of course Ino knew why she would call this late. It was damn near impossible to blindside her best friend with anything. But her irritation melted away as quickly as it formed once she realized she was sharing her happiness with Ino. The excitement of the hard work and dedication finally paying off overpowered Sakura's desire to be first at everything. "Soooo...let me guess. You finally checked your email, which you've been cowardly putting off for way too long, and you found out you _inevitably_ got passed your exam, right? Oh! Wait, let me guess again. You're _so surprised_ you _actually_ made it in the top of your class, disregarding all the hours you spent studying rather than letting yourself relax for once. Do tell if I missed anything that would have been said within the first five minutes of this conversation."

"Ino…" Sakura began, bowing her head in anger, willing her temper to simmer down and not boil over as usual. She knew Ino was pushing her buttons; that's what she did in order to push her further out of her comfort zone. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing per se, but the immature part that resided in Sakura really wanted to tear her friend a new one. Maybe swing a fist or two. But giving herself a few seconds to breathe and gather her thoughts after Ino's hurricane of a greeting, Sakura sighed and changed the subject. "Well, if you already know why I called, why did you bother answering at all?"

"Aw come on, don't get all sulky on me," Ino chided, letting brightness float into the tone of her voice to lighten the mood. Navigating the direction of the conversation back into a different direction, Ino continued. "Well, at least that means we'll be a dynamic duo of strong, independent working women. If I'm able to get these investors on board for my line, it'll be a step in the right direction for starting my own business. Just picture it, Sakura. You and me, side by side, doctor and business owner. We could build empires."

Sakura's blooming antagonism puffed away in an instant when her laughter tore through her moisturized lips. Maybe Ino was right in her own, tunnel visioned way; they were well on their way to paving their own paths. They were headed in different directions, but that didn't necessarily mean they wouldn't have each other's backs. On the contrary, they would put their best foot forward in their own respective fields and kick ass, take names while carving out time to set aside for each other. It was never explicitly said aloud, but Sakura knew this deep in her chest to be true.

They spent the next hour, or so Sakura thought in the back of her mind, talking about their futures, aspirations, hopes, and dreams. It was nothing new to them; Sakura had always craved the knowledge that can help save a life. Ino had always dreamed of the recognition that came along with being the best of the best. Both roads had similar detours, but different destinations. And soon, it seemed, they would have to put in the extra effort to not let their relationship change. As long as everything went according to plan, Sakura swore that nothing would get in the way. She treasured their nourishing friendship far too much.

Sakura yawned, letting the tiredness tug at her eyes as she averted them to the clock on her wall. It was nearly three and she had to go into work early the next morning. Dread seeped into Sakura's pores as she realized she'd have to turn in her two weeks the next time she walked through the door of the bookstore. It had found a special place in her heart during her tenure there and the thought of leaving it behind left a bitter taste in her mouth. She pondered whether or not she should put it off in hopes of avoiding the inevitable, but that would be too cowardly even for her. Letting another yawn slip through her lips, Sakura cut off her friend to bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Ino," Sakura lightly bid farewell, standing up on her bare feet and shut off all the lights that shone far too brightly for her tired eyes. As she shut off the final light and made her way by memory to her singular room, Sakura continued one last time for the night. "I have to wake up in four hours for work and you know it's far past when I usually go to bed."

"Right, right," Ino said. Sakura could imagine her waving her hand back and forth in front of her face as if she were over-explaining once again. As Sakura held her phone up and plopped herself onto her soft bed, Ino added, "Goodnight, Sakura. But, just so we're clear, we're not done. Next time we talk, we're discussing your relationship with these Uchiha men and what power you seem to have over them. Until then, have a nice rest."

Before Sakura could form a coherent thought as a reply, Ino's side of the line went dead and her phone went silent. As Sakura dropped her phone beside her head and stared up through the dark to the bare ceiling above, all Sakura could think was that she was truly in for it.

One way or another.

* * *

The scent of worn pages and burning incense wafted to Sakura's nostrils as she stepped through the threshold of the bookstore's chiming front door. Chai latte warmly in hand, Sakura let the wave of nostalgia roll over her senses like a sensual massage, embracing her with comforting memories of lost hours behind the pages of her favorite books. As her toned legs carried her across the gray carpet of the small, charming store, Sakura let her eyes wander around her to take in the familiar setting; it would bitter sweetly be one of the last times.

She passed the extensive rows of worn bookcases to her right; they were lovingly lined with stories of every variety. From valiant adventures to tragic love stories, each word that sat upon the wooden shelves were burned into the minds of those who read them. Sakura herself spent the better parts of her days diving into the plot, losing herself to it. When she had the opportunity, she would sit herself at the artfully crafted mahogany table to her left and enjoy the crafty premises.

Sakura truly loved that table for many reasons. The legs had been expertly crafted into hawks, courageously supporting the shiny brown tabletop. The intricacy of such an antique piece of furniture always compelled her; the amount of work and expertise that surely went into each detail were not lost on her. She held true appreciation for talent and ambition; it encouraged her to keep pushing forward when everything seemed to be closing in on her.

Sakura fit right in with the ambiance of the quaint store when she flipped open a hardcover book and perched herself on one of the simple chairs.

Her warm gaze veered straight ahead as she reached the counter in the back of the store. The lady behind it had her back turned to Sakura, giving her a full view of her shortly cropped hair, hazel with a bundle of gray fizzled in between. There was a lovely tune humming from her thin lips, carrying itself through the air to grace Sakura's ears. Slowing to a stop, Sakura smiled and greeted the older woman with comfortable recognition.

"Good morning, Chie!" Sakura beamed, letting her grin emanate the happiness she felt when she spoke with the store's owner. It remained on her face as the woman turned to face Sakura with her own smile painted on her features. She set down the stack of papers she had been handling and leaned on the counter with both of her hands supporting her.

"Good morning, Miss Sakura," Chie replied, letting the wrinkles around her eyes deepen as she squinted her eyes with delight. Her voice was creaky with age, but she had an exuberance about her that could not be denied. Sakura truly adored her youthful energy; it made her an easy acquaintance to get along with, airing her worries and woes to someone who could effortlessly make them seem insignificant with her positive optimism. It would make leaving all the more difficult, but Sakura knew that Chie would be thrilled for her to begin her new adventure. "You're looking quite chipper today. It's going to be another good day, isn't it?"

"It sure is," Sakura responded, placing her latte on the wooden counter and swinging her red tote from her right shoulder and placing it next to the cash register. Sharply releasing a breath and putting her hands on her sturdy hips, Sakura continued. "So, what's the plan for today? I'm ready to get my hands dirty."

"Well, I have to do this tedious paperwork for the next couple of hours. Taxes, business codes, blah blah blah. All the boring stuff of owning your own store," Chie began, speaking animatedly with her veiny hands. There was a noticeable lack of jewelry adorning her fingers; her husband had passed away years earlier, and Chie was finally able to continue forward. Sakura consistently encouraged her to start dating again, but she wasn't yet ready. Sakura understood. Picking up the pen that sat next to the forms she held such disdain for Chie continued. "We just got a shipment of new non-fiction books from the warehouse today and they're sitting in a box in the back of the store. If you're so willing to _get your hands dirty,_ be my guest and put those on the shelves. It's only you and me this morning, so it's a good thing we get along or we'd be in a pickle."

Chie blinked, turning back to the paperwork as her harmonious laugh resounded throughout the entire store. Sakura's chest tightened bitter sweetly.

"Of course," Sakura softly agreed, letting her hands and expression fall. Before she went to do the job she got paid to do, she had to bite the bullet and deliver the exciting but saddening news. "Um, Chie...by the way...I got my test results back last night. It looks like I passed."

It took merely a split second for the recognition and joy to crack through Chie's expression like lightning.

"That's wonderful news, Sakura!" the store's owner exclaimed, all but leaping around the counter with the minimal energy she possessed to pull a willing Sakura into a loving, reciprocated embrace. Sakura leaned into the warmth her boss-turned-confidante offered, inhaling the scent of her vanilla shampoo. She had only been employed at the store for a little over a year, but Sakura truly found wondrous comfort in the sincere affection Chie held for everyone around. It became a safety net on her worst days and a welcomed companion on some of her best. She knew deep down she would miss that the most when she left to venture on her own. "I had no doubt you'd be able to do it. You've been quite the smart cookie from the start."

Sakura's chest tightening once again as they both pulled away from each other and she peered at Chie; her eyes were bright but clouded by unshed tears. After so much time working side by side, the pair had grown fondly close to each other. The day that Sakura strode through the door looking for a part time job was the moment she would cherish for a lifetime. Chie had been situated in the very spot she found her in that morning, grueling over tedious paperwork and ignoring the stacks of books accumulating into tremendous towers throughout the store. It was clear she was in need of support; her hair was pulled tightly back with twin pencils and stragglers all around her face, and she was chewing on the cap of the pen she wore down to the nub. But despite her evident stress, and despite the worn out conditions surrounding her, Chie welcomed Sakura with open arms and a sunny heart that day. With little to no experience in the working field, Sakura felt like a chicken with its head cut off running around doing things that needed to be done. But, Chie was firm and didn't let anything slide, so over time, Sakura grew to cherish the role that she felt was all but handed to her.

She'd forever be grateful.

"I was pretty certain I'd pass, but you know how I tend to get lost in my own thoughts and doubts," Sakura began, walking towards the front counter and picking up a stray book that laid on the wooden tabletop. Barely sparing it a glance before she tucked it under her left arm to put away at a later time, she faced Chie on the other side and chuckled and continued. "It's going to be the death of me one of these days, I'm sure."

"Oh, most definitely. You've got your own self doubts to overcome, that's for sure. This store may be what gets to me in the end, though," Chie said with a teasing smile, but after a moment, realization struck through her like lightning as she quickly amended, "Not that you have to worry about me! I want you to keep chasing your dreams and move forward. I was surviving long before you came through those doors."

"I have full faith in you, but don't think you'll be able to wash your hands of me. I'll continue to be a part of your life, whether you'd like that or not," Sakura lovingly chided. That was the type of relationship that they'd been able to cultivate; an at-work mother-daughter duo. There was a strength in their bond that the introvert within Sakura appreciated to the core, but it had surely taken time to get to that point. When she first began, there was a civility and politeness that lined their awkward interactions, but when Chie was the first one at her side when she was stressing out over her future, Sakura knew that she was special. She would be readily available with sarcastic quips to ease the tension brewing within Sakura and heartfelt advice to help her keep pushing on. It was that extra support she provided that helped her continue; Sakura had her parents and Ino on the personal level, and now she had Chie on the professional. It was more than she could ever ask for.

"I'll be holding you to that, Sakura," Chie replied, her smile crinkling the wrinkles that lined her golden eyes. She raised her right hand and pointed to her head with her manicured pointer finger. "Keep your head, but don't forget to listen to your heart." She brought that hand down to cover the left side of her chest with a flattened palm. "You're a bright, motivated, caring girl, Sakura. Never let anyone take that for granted, but don't let your heart of gold melt. You're the type of person to go running full speed towards a wreck with no concern for your own well-being, so I want you to be smart without losing that key part of yourself. You'll always have a place to call home wherever I will be. Please don't ever forget that."

Sakura promised herself she wouldn't cry; she promised herself to keep her emotions in check. It wasn't a true goodbye, it wasn't forever. So when the ache in her chest returned and her eyes swelled with loving tears, it took all the power within her to not jump the counter and pounce Chie with a bear hug. She masked her tumultuous emotions with a solemn smile, and merely responded to her old friend with a cracked voice. "Thank you for everything, Chie. I'll keep your voice with me everywhere I go in life."

Before anymore heartfelt words could be exchanged between the two women, Sakura turned on her heel and headed towards the Non-Fiction section of the store to put the book tucked under her arm to its rightful place. She pulled it into her line of sight and a bittersweet smile cracked across her face.

Chie had been reading a book about world-renowned successful female doctors, and she had the page for Tsunade Senju tagged for reference. It seemed like Chie would be cheering for her from the sidelines whether Sakura knew it or not.

* * *

The first thing that came to Sasuke's mind as he steadily rose from the warm haze of sleep was how much pain the throbbing in his head was granting him.

He didn't quite remember much from before he shut his eyes for the night; it wasn't as if he had blacked out, but he guiltily admitted to himself that he was close enough to tango with it. The moment his groggy eyes creaked open and adjusted to a brand new day was the moment he was disheartened once more. There were droplets of whiskey still clinging to his tongue for dear life, infecting his breath and rehashing the negative emotions laced with the previous night. Letting the memories sink their claws into his mind, Sasuke's breath sped up as he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his ragged duvet over his face with the force of the raging storm inside him.

As soon as he was able to pace his breathing and compile a coherent thought, Sasuke remembered that since it was a brand new day, there were a new set of expectations laid out in front of him like clothes laid out by a mother in the morning for a day at school. One of those included going back into work and the very thought of it made him sick.

Sasuke tried to believe that it was due to the hangover, but he couldn't deceive even himself.

Tightening the covers over his head and willing his entire being out of existence, Sasuke weighed his options: go into work and miserably make some much-needed money, or shut the world out like a snuffed-out candle, lessening the misery but losing the opportunity to reach out to Sakura.

Sakura. The name reverberated through his mind like a pinball machine in a decrepit warehouse. It refused to stop its relentless ragging the more he dwelled on it. Through the muddled daze of alcohol and self-pity, Sasuke had somehow admitted to himself the night before that he couldn't lose her support from his empty life. She was special and, in a way, didn't see anything wrong with who he was or how he chose to express himself. Being the misunderstood man that he was, it was a bonafide miracle to Sasuke.

But, Sasuke came full circle in that very moment. He knew he didn't deserve any of it. He didn't earn the right to her concern or attention and her affection was surely needed elsewhere. He had never truly taken the time to sit down and get to know her, or even attempt to. Sasuke was so tied up with himself that he didn't truly take her into account, and realizing how selfish that made him seem just encouraged him to push the opportunity to reconcile further and further away. She had put in the effort on more than one occasion to reach out, and each time, he shot her down out of the sky and reinforced his wall of the sturdiest stone.

Like all the other times in the past Sasuke tried to reason with himself, he came to the definitive conclusion that there was absolutely no point in trying to salvage anything good that flirted with his life because he would only ruin it in the end. It was inevitable.

Despite his resolve the night before, Sasuke sank bank into the darkness and let the smell of burning whiskey kiss him sweetly as his breath evened out and he slipped back to sleep.

* * *

There was a thunderous pounding, so distant, so far away, as if he were hearing it through the thick water at the bottom of a dark ocean. Sasuke willed it to stop, but it refused to grant him that relief. His head hurt; maybe it was the unabating pulsing of his brain. The vexing sound kept growing louder and more relentless as he floated slowly to the brink of consciousness. Once he breached the surface, it occurred to Sasuke that the noise was coming from the other end of his compact apartment.

Swinging his legs to the side of his bed and letting them dangle for a brief moment, Sasuke mustered up the energy to push himself up to stand and determine the source of the noise. Once he was on his tired feet, unsteadily weary from disuse, Sasuke rubbed the crusty sleep that coated his eyes and strode at his own slow pace to the front door. His mood increasingly soured as the seconds dragged on; Sasuke did not take kindly to his sleep being interrupted so abruptly. Unlocking each hatch on the worn door that barricaded him from the outside world, Sasuke irritably yanked the door open, interrupting the loud banging with the creaking of the rusty hinges.

Sasuke came face to face with a livid Naruto and nearly all of Sasuke's sleepiness evaporated into mist. He knew why Naruto was at his apartment: he had skipped work that morning. The moments he spent earlier that day came flooding back to Sasuke and he couldn't stop the feeling of shame from washing all over him, from the tips of his toes to each fingertip to his increasingly flushed face. It was tingly and painful at the same time. Sasuke averted his eyes, opting to focus on the fresh white shoes without a single scuff that Naruto donned.

"Sasuke," Naruto began with warning laced in his words. The tension building up between them was nearly palpable and could be sliced with a searing hot knife. Sasuke's lips pursed and his grip on the door's handle tightened in anticipation. "Tell me why you didn't bother to show up to work today. And don't you dare give me some bullshit answer."

Sasuke's grip on the door handle slackened until his right hand fell defeatedly to his side. Standing in front of his best friend in nothing but a hole-filled shirt and old boxers, Sasuke felt bare, exposed. Naruto's fierce blue eyes seemingly pierced a spear right through him, laying his innermost turmoil out to be worn like a badge of dishonor. Sasuke would never outwardly admit it, but it truly seemed like Naruto had more of a grasp of understanding when it came to his life than he did.

He would never, ever admit it.

"Forget about it, Naruto," Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes averted and spinning on his left heel to turn his back on his friend. He made no move to shut the door in Naruto's angry face. "It's best for you to stop worrying about a lost cause like me."

Sasuke's ears twitched minutely as he heard Naruto's muted footsteps approach him from behind on the shaggy carpet beneath their feet. Feeling his large hand on his left shoulder prepare to whip him around and face reality, Sasuke rooted his feet in place and weakly shoved Naruto away. His rejection was met with a jaded sigh, but Sasuke didn't hear receding footsteps following it. After a few tense seconds, Sasuke turned to greet the silence and face his friend empty-handed and defeated.

"I was going to go, Naruto," Sasuke attempted to explain. He was never one for elaborating on why he did things; he would never be understood, anyway. Sasuke used to over-explain, nearly pleading for people to fathom his point of view, but every word he offered fell on deaf ears. It was all wasted breath. Why serve his thoughts on a silver platter when all everyone would ever do was spit in his face? But, Naruto had proven to at least listen to what he had to say, so Sasuke warily continued. "I really was. But, I couldn't get out of bed if I tried. Just tell Iruka that the job just isn't for me."

At first, Naruto's eyes hardened with tangible anger and frustration, but after crystal clear internal deliberation, they softened and sadness bled through his expression. Sasuke knew he had a grocery list full of things to be upset about, but he truly resented the fact that Naruto's desolation was directed at him. It deepened his guilt; it was like he was digging a hole deeper and deeper. The misery that consumed him at every turn had no bottom, no end in sight.

Sasuke had a burgeoning feeling that Naruto wouldn't do what he asked.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto near-whispered. As he found his voice again, he reached into the pocket of his acid-washed jeans for the keys to his car, letting them jingle through the silence between them as he held them up in Sasuke's line of view. He cleared his throat and continued confidently. "We're going for a ride. Put on something presentable and come with me."

"If I could barely drag myself out of bed today, what makes you think I'd be willing to go on some adventure with you?" Sasuke snapped, clenching his fists and raising the stone walls within him defensively once more.

"I wasn't asking if you were willing or not," Naruto retorted, his eyes increasing in intensity and mouth tightening in resolve. "You need this more than you know, and we're leaving right now. Go get changed and make sure your clothes are clean and NOT directly out of the hamper."

Sasuke let the demand fester like a wound; he knew deep down he would give in. He seemed to be weak in standing his own ground. He desperately craved the darkness of solitude and warmth of sleep, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't let that slide. Telling himself that he was only going along with him to avoid further annoyance, Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

"Fine," he said, turning his back as Naruto shut the front door to grant a semblance of privacy as Sasuke changed. He continued walking through the dark as he headed to his closet from memory. As he reached for the last remaining shirt he had hanging in the bare closet, Sasuke added, "You win, but we better not go anywhere I wouldn't normally go."

* * *

As the blooming trees breezed silently by the passenger window like memories left in the past, Sasuke focused on the hues of orange, yellow, and pink that melted into the evening sky. Naruto had been driving silently for nearly ten minutes, but Sasuke refused to be the one to break the ice.

He knew deep in his marrow that Naruto didn't merely take him out on the road for a mere head-clearing breather. His mood was far too severe for that. His powerful eyes were locked on the gravelly road in front of them as he focused on each curve of the road, keeping both muscular hand tightly gripped around the leather steering wheel. Sasuke turned his head over to observe his friend; Naruto didn't make an effort to hide his displeasure with him. Whether he intended to or not, he evoked enough guilt from Sasuke to make him feel as if he were wading through the sludge of his own shame.

He probably did.

Feeling Sasuke's pitiful gaze on him, Naruto briefly blinked to his right to meet his dark eyes: an acknowledgment. Dropping his right hand from the wheel and placing it on the gear shift comfortably, Naruto sighed and decided it was as good a time as any to finally speak his mind.

"There isn't much I can say that I haven't already told you before, you know," Naruto began, gluing his gaze to the road ahead, but shifting his body slightly askew to face in Sasuke's direction. It was as nonchalant as he would allow himself to be. "Sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall that hates itself and it's exhausting, man. I've been there for you every step of the way, but there's a time where you really need to face the world on your own. I want to be your best friend, but right now, I sound like your parent. And that job should be reserved for the ones who are actually your family."

"My _actual_ family isn't there for me. You've seen in the past how they cared more about saving face than their own son," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and shifting his body to face the world outside. It was as close to _facing the world_ as he was going to get. He tried to focus on the sporadic clouds that were soon to disappear in the dark of the night; Sasuke found himself wishing that could be him.

"You've said that a thousand times, but your memories are clearly skewed," Naruto replied, tightening his grip until his knuckles bled white, but maintaining the ability to keep his composure. "I was there at the jail, Sasuke. I was there when they bailed you out. Itachi called me that night thinking I'd be the one able to talk some sense into you. I thought I could do that, but after all this time, I'm starting to lose a little faith."

"We're not going to talk about that night," Sasuke hissed, nearly slamming his forehead on the window, increasingly straining himself as he dwelled on a sour memory. "I don't want to talk it through. I don't even want to acknowledge it exists."

"Denial is not healthy, Sasuke," Naruto warned, sneaking a glance over to his friend that seemed to be hunched over in physical pain, though he knew that it was the emotional trauma that debilitated him. "I understand why you want to forget it. It was probably one of the worst nights of your life. But you can't keep blaming yourself for things that were out of your control."

"Yes, I can," Sasuke argued, curving in on himself until he was curled into a ball on the leather passenger seat, straining the seat belt to the very end of its ability. "If I can't blame myself, no one would be held accountable."

Naruto sighed as his eyes softened even more and his grip loosened. "It's true that no one would hold any responsibility, but it's not your burden to bear. It's not fair to you. It isn't good for your soul to carry this weight on your back through life. It causes you to push people away, and we only want to be there for you."

"I'll never understand why," Sasuke began, "I've never done anything to deserve it."

"You don't need to _deserve_ anything," Naruto countered, letting the frustration he felt evidently soak through his vocal chords, "You just need to be open to receiving that love and be willing to change for the better. Love isn't earned, but it can certainly become lost."

Sasuke remained in his ball of misery, letting Naruto's words seep into his skin. He absorbed every word like a sponge, hanging on each syllable that drifted in his direction. It was progress, he supposed, since it had been a long while since he had even been willing to listen with open ears to what Naruto had to say. His ears may have been opened, but Sasuke was convinced he was far too damaged, far too scared to open his heart.

"I don't need the love you say I do," Sasuke replied, words coming out muffled as he spoke through his bent knees. Naruto understood each strained word that he offered.

"Damn it, Sasuke, can you give me a break already?" Naruto cut through with his voice, slamming a hand on the leather of his steering wheel and letting the small compact car swerve slightly. The swaying of the car and minimal screeching of tires caused Sasuke to bolt upright and focus his gaze straight out the window in front of him. Naruto ignored the distraction and continued. "I'm really trying here. I'm not going to give up on you, but this _has_ to be a two way street. You need to make an effort and realize you have so much more potential than you give yourself credit for! It's draining for both you and those around you."

Sasuke remained quiet, slumping back into his worn seat as he realized his life was not in any immediate danger. He focused on the continuous noise of rubber against pavement, zeroing in on every bump and crevice the vehicle gave way to. The regained steadiness of the car served as a metronome for his erratic heartbeats; the combination of fear and anxiety nearly proved too much for Sasuke to handle. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke took a few stabilizing moments before digesting Naruto's proclamation.

When he was younger, Sasuke had been viewed as a prodigy; he was held up on a pedestal, supported by the ego that inflated with each adoring word lovingly sent his way. With the highest marks in school and scores in sports, Sasuke was reassured he could do anything he set his mind to. Teachers paid special attention to him, leaving the less promising children behind in the dust. Sasuke relished in the spotlight shining so brightly upon him. But, he was ill-prepared for what lay next; along with these privileges came people who took advantage of them. And they weren't straightforward in their malicious intentions.

They were snakes tied together with the prettiest bow, enticing and manipulating to ultimately get their way.

His naivety cost him his supposed potential.

"You shouldn't waste anymore energy on me," Sasuke mumbled to no one in particular, having nothing but a grain of fight left in him. "Really. Please, just take me home."

His request was met with no words, no acknowledgment. The only sound that Sasuke picked up on was the car slowing down and clicking of the turn signal. As his body swayed to the side along with the vehicle, Sasuke kept his head down and sullen expression hidden. He knew that the conversation with Naruto wouldn't be an easy one, but he couldn't help but dwell on how drained he felt. His limbs were heavy like lead and his chest constricted with pain. He was sure he couldn't face down his demons even if he was forced to.

"We're here, Sasuke," Naruto's voice broke through to him. Sasuke slowly raised his dark eyes to peer outside, fully expecting to see the welcoming view of his shoddy apartment complex. Instead, he was greeted by another building, unfamiliar and certainly in better shape than his own. Sasuke let his mind wonder where they were and why Naruto brought him to some strange place he had never been. "It's time for you to get out and do what you need to do."

The sound of the car doors unlocking echoed in Sasuke's mind, mixing together with his confusion like a well-blended recipe. He remained planted in his seat, refusing to move a muscle. It wasn't until Naruto whipped the car into a parking space and shut it off that Sasuke realized he truly meant what he said. There were no games being played. Naruto fully expected him to get out and do things unknown.

"Sakura's apartment is 328," Naruto announced, shaking his keys between his fingers and looking straight ahead to the clean cut building, avoiding Sasuke's incredulous expression. Turning to face him and jut his chin to the exit, Naruto continued, "Like I said, go do what you need to do."

Sasuke angrily opened his mouth, preparing for an argument he was doomed to lose. Thinking better of it, he quickly shut his round lips together into a tight line and dug his dull nails into the palms of his hands. It wasn't as if he didn't want to make up with Sakura; in fact, he fully intended to the night before. It didn't seem fair to be thrown into the line of fire with no warning whatsoever, but if it helped him gain some ground out of his pathetic hole, Sasuke would do it.

He would bravely face her.

Vowing to give Naruto a vicious earful in the near future, Sasuke carefully unclicked the seat belt, turned and opened the passenger side door. The crisp evening flowed into the car, colliding with the stuffy air like clashing energies at war. It matched the battlefield Sasuke hosted within. He shyly glanced back at Naruto one last time before he slammed the door shut and spun on his right heel to make his way towards Sakura's apartment.

Despite every nerve ending pleading for him to turn back around and flee, Sasuke pushed himself forward so he could finally verbalize that words that weighed so heavily on his mind to the very person he needed to. He couldn't tell if he hoped she were home or not, but he refused to let the cowardice he felt so fervently show itself to the ones he cared about.

Or, in Sasuke's case, to Sakura.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it! This was definitely more of a transitional chapter, but I enjoyed letting tidbits of Sasuke's past seep through his conversation with Naruto. All will be revealed in due time! Next chapter, Sasuke and Sakura will finally come face to face. What do you think will happen? Stay tuned!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! Here is the ninth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

The warmth of Sakura's apartment flooded the fibers of Sasuke's nerves and lulled the cataclysm of his anxiety into a silent tremor. His tongue became heavily dry, usurping all the words he resolved to bare. Standing stiffly in his gray socks starkly in the middle of the living room, Sasuke's eyes averted to the discarded and forgotten shoes he removed at the front door; he was grasping at straws to avoid looking directly at Sakura, despite his desire to get his sincere apology across.

Ears picking up on the demure sipping of tea, Sasuke perked his gaze back up to the girl. She was seated directly in front of him, cross-legged and doe-eyed. He could spy the curiosity that was laced in her gaze, but she kept her mouth quiet, merely sipping the warm tea that she nursed between her two delicate hands. He felt the silence drag on at a snail's pace, time ticking by like an unabashed afterthought. Sasuke felt his shoulders gradually clench uncomfortably as he peered directly at Sakura patiently waiting for him to actually voice his thoughts. If he dwelled on it any further, he'd surely lose composure and chicken out, so he decided to creep to the edge of the cliff and fling himself off the edge.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke bit out, raising his tense shoulders up to his ears as his hands tried to grip tightly to the inside of his pockets for a semblance of support. He resisted the overwhelming urge to look elsewhere; he instead bit his lip and maintained a fierce eye contact with the emeralds of Sakura's eyes. He was a coward and he knew it, and he burned with shame at the face that his lack of courage was on full display for all the world to see. He would set aside what negativity relentlessly scratched at each flake of his skin, swallowing the fear of facing his own actions. Reality had never been a kind companion; it became an uncomfortable tug at his senses he had to roughly rub his arm just to sate. He focused solely on that action as he continued on. "I'm sorry. I'm no good with words, and even worse at functioning as a normal human being. People don't usually stick around me for too long, so I blame my lack of social grace on pushing you away so harshly. Before we really got to know each other…but...god, this is so stupid for me to say. But, if you somehow feel the same as I did when we spend time together, I'd like one more chance. I'd like there to be a next time."

Sasuke watched intently as Sakura removed the porcelain of the mug from her sweet lips and slowly placed it on a coaster in front of her with both hands. Never breaking eye contact, she leaned forward, supporting herself with those two hands on the lip of the couch. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She seemed absolutely lost for words, and Sasuke supposed that was one of the first times someone didn't have anything to throw back in his face immediately. Sakura pushed herself to her feet and carried herself around the glass coffee table to face Sasuke directly. It took the force of a thousand mountains to keep himself securely in place.

"That must have been tough for you to spit out, huh?" Sakura finally replied, curving her lips into a teasing smile and clasping her hands together in front of her chest in a nervous gesture. The contradictory nature in her body language indicated to even socially inept Sasuke that she was diligently dealing with an inner turmoil. He watched her intently as she bravely pressed on. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect you to be so straightforward with me. Though it didn't sound all that natural for you, I really appreciate the effort it must have taken. I really do."

Waiting a few beating breaths after she graced him with a response, Sasuke finally let a ghost of a smile whisper across his features. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets, but let his entire body relax exponentially.

Silently, Sakura raised her right hand to reach for Sasuke's left, but paused midair as if she willed her compulsion to be reined into place. A blush softened against her cheeks, kissing them flirtatiously and mirroring the increasing colors in Sasuke's own face. Sasuke couldn't muster the strength to form words, so Sakura regained her composure, letting her serious expression harden her eyes with conviction.

"It really sucked, you know," Sakura sternly began. The hard stoniness of her voice forced Sasuke to realize that he let himself get his hopes up too early. He should have known better than to assume that a simple string of words that knitted together an apology wouldn't be nearly enough to let him off the hook. He tensed back up and squeezed his eyes shut. "Look at me, Sasuke. We're not a couple who have known each other forever. Hell, we're not even a couple. But I was really, truly convinced that there was something, _something_ between us when we were together. It's my fault for getting my hopes up, I know, I know. But even if I misread things, it was still shitty of you to treat me like that. I don't believe it was justified or even fair."

The tired young man had pried his eyes open to stare at Sakura as she put her foot down. It was agonizing, much more agonizing to have her air her grievances with him out loud than when, Naruto, would. She gave a fresh perspective and whether he realized it or not, desired her approval. His self-sabotaging ways were on display like the premiere attraction in a museum and Sasuke was afraid now more than ever the Sakura would walk straight past his exhibit in disgust. There were few people that cared enough about him to bother giving constructive criticism, and Sasuke felt conflicted knowing that Sakura was now one of those people. He knew he had to _talk,_ to _communicate_ with her to salvage the fresh connection they both shared. Grimacing in contorted pain, he pressed onward.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, averting his gaze in shame as the only phrase that he could think of flooded his mind. He could explain everything right down to the bare bone, but he didn't think he'd ever be able to do that. It was far too shameful to face down the monster lurking in the mirror. Instead, he opted to avoid explanation and accept his fate. "That's all I wanted you to know. You didn't deserve how I treated you last night."

"You're damn right I didn't deserve it!" Sakura exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. Sasuke took a step back unintentionally, shrinking back from the growing emotions Sakura spilled out. She immediately cut off her frustration, softening her eyes and relaxing her limbs. Loosening her shoulders and hanging her arms to her sides defeatedly, Sakura sighed and added, "I'm not going to hold it against you. Really. But if we're going to be friends, you'll have to treat me better."

Friends. Sasuke got caught in that word as dangerously as stepping into quicksand. He was not one for _friends_ ; they let you down and throw you under the bus at every turn. You give them an inch and they take a mile. They leave you behind to face the darkness alone while they bask in the sunlight. It wasn't his cup of tea to be treated anything less than what he already thought of himself.

And that didn't say all that much.

Yet, it seemed enticing how that title was presented on a silver platter. It seemed wrong, so wrong to indulge after so long depriving himself, but Sasuke couldn't help but look at her offer of friendship in a more positive light than he ever did with any other person. He had no idea what made her so special, so different from all the others, but he knew that he couldn't deny that difference for much longer. Taking that tentative step back forward and initiating eye contact all over again, Sasuke merely said with fragile faith, "I will."

"I don't think that's good enough, I'm afraid," Sakura replied seriously, but after a split second of panic that swept through Sasuke, Sakura let out a harmonious laugh. She reached back out to Sasuke, grabbing his jacketed left elbow and pulling him lightly over to her couch. Confused, Sasuke went along with her as his heart rate quickened and breath lessened. As he sat down, he noted that Sakura opted not to join him on the love seat and his nerves felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. He studied Sakura as she picked up her mug and said, "Make yourself at home. We're getting to know each other tonight. All the gritty details."

* * *

This feels right, Sakura felt herself thinking as she poured another mug of hot tea for Sasuke and her. She, against her better judgment, decided to let Sasuke stay in her apartment that night. She told herself it was because they didn't yet know enough about each other, but another, more underlying reason was her craving for his presence. In actuality, she wasn't angry at Sasuke for snapping at her; she reasoned that it was because she truly had crossed an unnecessary line. Hurt, most definitely, but she harbored no resentment. She had spent the last hour getting to know Sasuke on a deeper level; rather, he got to know more about her as he provided snippets of information. She came to realize that was how he was: closed off and possessing little words. He seemed more interested in listening rather than offering pieces of himself, but Sakura happily obliged.

"I've always dreamed of being a healer," Sakura admitted. She had her muscular knees folded under her as she sat opposite to Sasuke on the couch. Her hands were folded on top of her bare, smooth legs, fingers fiddling nervously together. She had never been too shy of a person, except for the point in time she had been bullied as a child. Her eyes were glued to Sasuke chiseled face, dancing with his dark eyes. His body was relaxed as he leaned back into the cushion, facing entirely towards her. It set her senses on fire just to think about the searing proximity between the pair of them. Biting her lip in anticipation, she continued. "That's why I've worked so hard over the years. To be quite honest, when I was younger, I didn't feel good enough for anything or anyone. I needed someone to nudge me in the right direction and reassure me that everything I was striving towards was not in vain. My parents supported me, I had my best friend Ino by my side, but when I felt disillusioned the most, Ms. Chie was there with open arms to push me forward. My parents were busy with work and Ino had her own studies to worry about, so I didn't want to burden anyone. She's the one who sat me down and set me straight, and I'll always be grateful that I have someone like that in my life."

The young woman let her hands drop into her lap face down and leaned into them, any way to subtly close the distance between Sasuke and her. The warmth of her apartment did nothing to quell the attraction she felt to him; it crawled over her skin and made her insides tickle. This was an opportune time to get to know Sasuke layer by layer, but all her running mind could focus on was him. She needed to veil it before it got too far out of hand. Training her eyes onto Sasuke's onyx ones, she awaited his response.

"Support is always...good," Sasuke replied shortly. His gaze drifted to Sakura's hand, studying intently as if he craved to reach out and grab it. He sighed as he threw his head back to stare at the bare ceiling. His dark hair fell over his face, framing his features ethereally. He tentatively continued, "Support is needed. I've never quite had that...luxury. I've been on my own for a while now."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura inquired. The tone of her voice remained light and airy, but there was a deep concern etched in between each word. "He seems to really care about you. Doesn't he support you?"

"Ah," Sasuke breathed, remaining in his singular spot, closing his eyes and nodding his head minutely. "I suppose. But he's the only one, and I keep pushing him away." Sasuke rolled his head to the side to capture Sakura's inquisitive gaze. "Not sure why, though."

"Well…" Sakura began, trailing off, unsure of whether to proceed or not. Biting the bullet, she averted her eyes and asked, "What about your family? Your...Itachi...he seemed pretty nice when I met him."

"Itachi is _not_ what he seems to be," Sasuke spat, venomous vibes leaking through his voice as he leaned forward and dug his sharp elbows into the top of his knees. "His chivalry is an act and nothing about him is genuine. I don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth."

A wolf in sheep's clothing? That wasn't the vibe Sakura got from the older Uchiha, but then again, she was always looking for the best in people. It really was a somber thought; imagining the fact that Sasuke had such a large family with a lack of support saddened her immensely. Looking at Sasuke, at first glance, it was clear he didn't have things together. Though there was a clear magnetic pull that drew her closer to him, it felt like he would always stay out of reach. His expression told tired stories that his lips would never reveal and his eyes were a window to what loomed inside. How much pain had he endured up until that point? How lonely must it feel to be left on your own by the ones who should love you the most?

"I see," Sakura replied, eyes downcast as she twiddled her pale fingers. She desired to delve deeper into the machinations of Sasuke's mind, but didn't want to poke the bear. She had witnessed such a negative, forceful retaliation and knew immediately she didn't want to experience that again. Whether it was her fault or not. "Is there anyone else at all that you're close to? Besides Naruto?"

"Not really," Sasuke began, shoving his hands in his face, rubbing with the ferocity of a thousand suns. Sakura knew that she was treading thin water, a line better not crossed, but she felt too strong a pull to dig further to deny much longer. She just needed to tiptoe carefully and prepare for the worst. She kept her gaze glued away from the young man as he continued. "I've been on my own for a while now. It's not ideal, but it's the hand I've been dealt."

"I understand what you mean...not by experience, but the loneliness you feel must be something that's tough to carry day to day. Have you ever wanted someone to fill that empty space?" Sakura asked. The empathy she felt deep within her chest swelled to every part of her body until it was all that she could fathom.

Sasuke frowned, the lines of his lips creasing downwards, deepening his dimples and worrying his forehead. Sakura spied his pout as he responded, "I suppose, but it's never really occurred to me that I'm capable of having that in my life."

"But you are, Sasuke. Every single person deserves to have some form of love in their life. Whether it's a romantic, platonic, or familial connection, don't discount yourself out of it. You're selling yourself short," Sakura replied. The tone of her voice grew increasingly frantic as if not getting the point across would make it all lost to Sasuke. She could tell he desired that bond; it was the very base of human nature. But it made her wonder what Sasuke must have gone through to feel so undeserving of something so vital. What demons did he have to face down to wear him down so much? The mere thought of his lonely suffering solidified Sakura's resolve to find a spot in his life.

"Such notions shouldn't be thrown around like they're nothing," Sasuke began. He crossed his arms haughtily across his chest as he leaned back against the couch. Sakura noted his continued lack of eye contact and the anxiety it brewed within her belly made her visibly squirm. "I've had to go through life on my own because it's been thrown in my face how much I _don't_ deserve that. Thinking any other way is a complete waste of time."

The cracking of Sakura's heart at his admission reverberated through her like a broken mirror. She had always felt bad for herself for the sadness she endured as a child, but she was never truly alone. Had she been a bit ignorant to the struggles of others while she was so tunnel-visioned within herself? Maybe, but she hadn't really realized the scope of that naivety. The comprehension of that slapped her in the face, causing an unwelcome case of whiplash.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way, Sasuke," Sakura all but whispered, reaching silently out to grab Sasuke's smooth hand. Gripping it firmly, she pulled it over to her warm lap and rested their conjoined hands there. She felt rather than saw Sasuke's fingers reflexively strain within her touch, but kept her softened eyes facing forward, melted with sympathy. It was all she could think of doing in that moment, overlooking the fear of rejection with the resolve to show compassion. Sasuke remained in his spot, but his gaze slowly slid over to Sakura's as she said, "But I meant what I said the other day. If you need someone to be there for you, I will gladly be that person."

Sasuke remained silent, though Sakura could spot the range of emotions that passed through him. His shock molded itself into into realization which let itself grow into confusion. Confused why someone would care so genuinely, why someone would bother reaching out when he had fallen down time and time again. There was a conflict that presented itself; either accept this offer but feel like an imposter, or deny it and live with the inevitable guilt. The seemingly steadfast, tumultuous war waged inside himself had a clear winner as Sasuke closed his fingers timidly around Sakura's own hand and he sat up to face her.

"You would really want someone like me in your life?" Sasuke shyly asked, leaning in closer and closer to Sakura until their knees were touching. Sakura was sucked into the sensation of the contact between them; it was the first time Sasuke had initiated it. All she could bring herself to do was squeeze his hands in affirmation. "Why?"

"Because I'd want someone to do the same for me," Sakura replied, a sweet smile gracing her lips. She kept a firm grip on Sasuke's hand as she went on, "Life isn't meant to be lived alone. You don't have to go through it carrying your burdens all alone. You don't need to punish yourself with loneliness and isolation. You deserve so much more."

Sasuke remained silent as Sakura analyzed his expression. He seemed so unsure, so unsteady and it worried her. She didn't have much to offer, but she hoped what she could give Sasuke would be just what he needed. She didn't dare move a muscle as she intently watched him digest what she laid bare. They remained in place, hands entwined for a few more moments before Sasuke unlinked their fingers and slowly brought his right hand up to cup Sakura's flushed left cheek.

Sakura leaned into its warmth, savoring every curve and line that his hand possessed. She brought her left hand up to hold his to her face, trying with every muscle in her body to stop the trembling she could feel from her head to the tips of her toes. She wished to remain like that all night, wished to shoo the sun away to leave the pair alone for eternity. His careful softness broke her chest all over again, electrifying her, consuming her, affecting her to her very core.

She couldn't hold back from him much longer.

But the more rational side of her reeled her back in. She hadn't realized she had leaned in so close, so close to Sasuke's face. She could feel his breath mixing with hers, everything frozen around them as if they were the only ones in the world. She didn't want it to end; she wanted to sink into the warmth Sasuke granted and share much more than words. She craved to taste his lips, feel the ripples of his skin, and hear the sounds of pleasure coming from him, knowing she was the cause of it.

She sloped towards him, getting closer and closer, anticipating the sweet nectarous taste of him on her tongue.

But she couldn't do it. Sakura dropped her hand from her cheek and her gaze turned downcast. How could she be so selfish? She was so focused on how much she wanted Sasuke that she disregarded the heavy words that hung between them.

Man, she was such a jerk.

Pulling back slowly, Sakura glimpsed a twinge of hurt flutter across Sasuke's eyes. Whether he wanted to close the distance as well, she had no idea. But what she did know was it wasn't the right time. She shouldn't cover the bitterness with a candy-coated topping because when bitten into, the sour taste would still linger in the core. It would be best to start from scratch and see what could bloom from there.

"It's pretty late," she started, a frown weighing heavily on her lips. She stared longingly at the distance she put between her and Sasuke; it was mere inches, but felt like hundreds of miles. She longed to reach for him again, run her fingers through his dark hair like coursing down a river. But she needed to get a hold of the raging hormones that tormented her and address them a different night. She lifted her heavy eyes up to Sasuke's face, noting the licking of his lips, the laboring of his breathing. She found herself hoping, selfishly wishing that he felt the same attraction, same passion, same frustration she experienced; it would affirm that she wasn't too crazy to feel so flustered. "We should probably go to bed. Feel free to sleep here on the couch."

How she wished it could be her bed, but it would be far too much, far too fast. She really needed to slow her roll.

Sakura pushed herself reluctantly up off the couch and trudged over to the closet on the other side of the room. Reaching in, she grabbed a fluffy red blanket and white pillow she kept stored there and brought it over to Sasuke. Sakura could feel his searing gaze piercing right through her as she made her way back to where he was seated. She felt stipped bare, exposed by their almost-kiss, as if making her attraction known had peeled back a layer of skin for Sasuke to see. He had lit a fire in her belly and Sakura had no clue whether he realized it or not. "Use these to make yourself comfortable."

Sasuke grabbed the blanket delicately from Sakura, nodding minutely with gratefulness. Sakura intentionally avoided any further physical contact with him, knowing deep down if she allowed herself that one luxury, she'd fall further down the rabbit hole and never want to leave his side for the rest of the night. Slowly, Sasuke wrapped the warm cotton around his broad shoulders and leaned back into the cushion behind him.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, sleepiness curling around his words, clinging to his voice. He peered through the lush forest of his thick lashes, letting a small smirk form as he added, "For everything."

For the hundredth time that night, Sakura's chest tightened and cheeks warmed. She allowed herself one last glance at Sasuke's rugged softness before she bid him goodnight.

It was far more difficult to leave him behind than it should have been.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke that morning, for once, he wasn't straining to see through the haze of grogginess. There was fresh sunlight that illuminated his entire body, enveloping him in a warm hug. It felt relaxing, cathartic even, to wake up to a bright, welcoming room rather than his dank apartment. It filled him with foreign energy, turning him away from the option to sink back into sleep. It should've been off-putting, feeling such a drastic change in his normal wake up call, but Sasuke recalled the night before.

He remembered the distant hope that fluttered beneath his breastbone and the infinitesimal happiness that teased him all night long. He reasoned that he shouldn't fall too deep into those emotions; it would be a recipe for disaster. But, he couldn't stop himself from wading through how Sakura made him feel, letting it all soak into his skin. It was nourishing and he had been reminded how he denied himself of it for far too long.

Maybe it was time to walk to the shallow part of the water and slowly make his way to the deep end.

Sasuke awkwardly maneuvered himself to reach for his phone in his jeans pocket; it had been one of the few times he had fallen asleep in his street clothes soberly. He pulled the small device out from under the warmth of the blanket and noted that it was half past eight in the morning. Technically, his shift at the coffee shop would be starting in thirty minutes, but he couldn't lift a muscle to get out of bed. For once, his issue wasn't the unrelenting existential dread that anchored him in place, rather the comfort that encased him. The smell of lavender and vanilla wafted into his nostrils, giving the unruliness of his thoughts something to cling to.

Sasuke realized he could get used to feeling so at peace.

He noted the lack of speeding cards resounding in the distance and overall stillness all around him. It was the complete opposite of the anxious atmosphere back at home, and Sasuke wanted to bathe in the ease Sakura's space provided. Closing his eyes in content, Sasuke dropped his phone to the floor and sank deeper into the couch, pulling the blanket closer to him as if he could absorb it and retain that warmth within him.

As Sasuke let himself get lost in the sensory overload, his ears perked up at the slight noise emanating from the other side of Sakura's bedroom door. It was subtle, as if it were a mouse scratching at the inside of the wall. There were quiet footsteps padding across the room and the faint sound of a closet door opening and closing. The mere thought of Sakura awake, aware, alive on the other side of the apartment brought memories from the previous night flooding back into his mind as if a dam had burst and the emotions he felt came sweeping in full force.

He recalled the confliction he experienced, fighting between the compulsion to reach out to Sakura and the devil on his shoulder taunting him, telling him he didn't deserve a moment of her time. The attention she gave him filled him with an unfamiliar sensation; it was a pleasant, exciting feeling, but it scared him all the same. Sasuke couldn't place his finger on the exact word for how he felt, and he couldn't decide whether he enjoyed it or not.

Sakura had slid her way into his mind, sinking her claws into him and infecting his entire being. It was dangerous.

He pulled the red blanket over his eyes, willing himself out of existence. He knew he shouldn't deny himself this happiness, he knew but was afraid. Afraid it wouldn't last, afraid it wasn't real. But most of all, he was afraid that it _was_ real. The authenticity of their forged connection unnerved him; his anxious brain went over every way he could screw it up a hundred, thousand, million times, and kept coming up with new hypothetical situations that would haunt him for as far as he could see. Sasuke huffed hot air through his nose in irritation.

His self-sabotaging ways were getting really damn old.

Before he could form another thought, Sasuke heard the door to Sakura's bedroom creak open and tensed at the light footsteps carrying across the room. His eyes peeled open and glimpsed the lithe form heading in his direction through the holes of the knitted blanket. Before he could think better of it, he tossed the blanket from over his matted head and sat up to greet Sakura for the morning.

Sasuke's pulse quickened as he scanned her, roving over her mussed hair, tired yet intoxicating eyes, and invigorating curves. She wore an oversized shirt that had been tucked into the front of her shorts. Her shorts - they hiked up her thigh in such a teasing way that Sasuke couldn't help but hitch himself on the sight. Her toned legs were pale, so pale, but smooth and inviting. He couldn't stop from imagining how they would feel wrapped around his waist.

It really wasn't fair what Sakura was doing to him.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura chimed, breaking through his self-induced reverie. He quickly looked anywhere but her, his gaze landing on the framed picture of herself beneath a raining cherry blossom tree. She appeared just as beautiful to him made up as she did in that very moment, freshly out of bed. Sasuke cleared his throat and dragged his eyes back up to capture hers, willing himself to not peer beneath her neck. He really was disgusting, he told himself, even as he saw her shy smile form around her words. "I hope you were able to sleep alright. That couch is so old and raggedy it should starting thinking about going into retirement."

"Ah…" Sasuke replied, wrapping the blanket over his shoulders like a shawl, clinging to any remnants of bliss he felt when he awoke. He allowed a smirk to make its appearance as he continued, "I did...thank you."

"Do you want any breakfast? I can whip something up fairly quickly," Sakura offered, spinning on her left heel and heading towards the kitchen. Her footsteps were barely audible as her bare feet moved over the carpet. Sasuke watched intently as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him, adding, "I have to head to the hospital this morning to sign some paperwork, meet my superiors and all that jazz. Do you need a ride home?"

That's right, Sasuke remembered. He had been dropped off here last night, forced to face his transgressions by Naruto. He had been so angry, so bitter at first that he didn't see that he was granted a golden opportunity. The rare rational side of him reared its ugly head and knocked a grain of sense into him. He had to stop and wonder what the hell was getting into him.

"I was dropped off," Sasuke began, releasing his grip on the blanket, letting it pool around his waist. He stared as Sakura opened a cupboard and reached up, elongating her slender neck and exposing the pulse that lingered there. Even there, so far away from him, Sakura drew Sasuke in, beckoning him to her with the most mundane of actions. Swallowing dryly, Sasuke leaned forward onto his elbows, supporting himself on his knees and continued, "You don't need to worry. I can call for a ride."

"Nonsense!" Sakura exclaimed, letting the wooden cabinet door slam as she pulled two porcelain bowls out of it. She was clearly offended that he would even suggest the notion, causing a shade of pink to develop on the back of his neck. Sakura made her way over to the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room, leaned over and projected, "I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself! What kind of host would I be if I kicked you out right as you wake up?!"

Trying to mask how taken aback he felt, Sasuke stood up and made his way over to the other side of the breakfast bar to come face to face with Sakura. He deliberated it; should he rely once again on Sakura's kindness or decline it and disappoint her? He surely didn't want to cause her any sort of distress, so the answer seemed obvious. But he really didn't want to go back to the darkness of his apartment. Sasuke had tasted the sweet clarity being out of his comfort zone served him and he wasn't ready to sink back into that funk.

He'd much rather go to work than go back home.

"Ah...I guess you're right," Sasuke began, feigning nonchalance as he leaned on the granite counter, closing the distance just as Sakura had the night before. He had picked up on most of the subtle movements she made since he was so painfully aware of her body. Every time she bit her plump lips, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, or twiddled her nimble fingers, Sasuke noted every action. He wanted to be the one to test those waters for once. "Then I'll take you up on your offer."

"That's great to hear," Sakura replied, a bright grin finding its rightful place on her mouth. She made no move to close the distance even further, yet showed no inclination of pulling away. The bowls she pulled out had been forgotten, set to the side unminded. There was an uncertainty that hung in the air, thick and harsh as Sasuke breathed it through his lungs. But he faced the unknown with an uncharacteristic bravery as Sakura continued, "Good thing I didn't have to twist your arm too much. I have been known to be _very_ convincing."

Before Sasuke could properly process her words, Sakura deepened her smile almost tauntingly one last time and pulled away, going further into the kitchen to scout for something to eat. Gratitude bubbled within Sasuke as he realized that regardless of what Sakura chose to serve, it would be the first time for as long as he could remember that someone would be making him a warm meal. He was so used to fast food and cold leftovers, so unaccustomed to homemade meals that the boy that craved love and affection inside him swelled with joy.

Not that he would ever allow himself to express that externally.

Sakura seemingly danced through the kitchen, reaching for eggs, spices, and cured meat to cook together. It was all so fluidly natural and Sasuke was mesmerized. They didn't speak any further, rather basked in the comfortable silence that seemed to become a ballroom dance for them; they stepped perfectly in sync and had a synchronized give and take. It was as if they had known each other all their lives and found their niche within each other. Sasuke felt the dramatic side of him wondering if this is what he'd been missing for so long.

The scent of omelets soaked into the air, drifting all throughout the spacious apartment, mixing with the sizzling butter and toasty bacon that saturated his nostrils. It felt warm, domestic and it sent a pang of longing down Sasuke's spine. It was uncharted territory for him and he felt like an imposter within his own brittle skin.

Sakura hummed a lovely tune as she scooped the meal delicately into the bowls and slid Sasuke's portion across the counter to him. The steam emanating from the breakfast caused a screen between the pair, obscuring Sasuke's view of her, faintly teasing his need to keep his eyes locked on hers. Picking up his utensils, he took a bite, never looking away from Sakura.

It must have been getting old for him to keep thanking her left and right. Sakura seemed to be giving much more than she would take, and it felt uncomfortable unbalanced. It just didn't seem fair to keep accepting her kind gestures without anything to offer in return. Sasuke was a shallow, hollow husk of a person with not enough money or motivation to support even himself. How must it look on the outside, when she kept bending over backwards for him when he couldn't even bring himself to work a part time job?

He felt like such a leech.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Sakura inquired, igniting a conversation clearly in hopes of starting a dialogue between them. Maybe he was the only one comfortable with the silence that lasted between them. Was he being completely self-centered? It certainly wouldn't be the first time and likely wouldn't be the last. Sasuke took a petite bite of the omelet Sakura cooked for him, savoring the blend between sweet and savory, salty and spicy that coated his tongue. She clearly had enough culinary skill to create layers to a flavor profile, which was yet another thing to admire from afar.

Sasuke dwelled on her question for a brief moment, considering the position he found himself in. Less than twenty four hours earlier, he had been twisted in the viperous clutches of whiskey and self-loathing, truly convinced he had ruined yet another good thing in his life. But as he sat there straight across from Sakura, free from the confines of his usual hangover, he realized that there really could be a way to climb out of the dark abyss. It wouldn't be easy, and wouldn't be free from fear, but it was actually, really, truly possible in some shape or form. He had no clue where to go or which steps to take, but he started that first baby step by accepting Sakura's kindness, so he decided he might go ahead and take another by accepting Naruto's as well.

"Work," Sasuke replied, taking one last bite of his fluffy eggs before he continued. His voice wanted to shake and conviction wished to waver, but he couldn't let them. Not when he had finally gotten a glimpse of the other side of the green grass. He watched as Sakura placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in her cupped hands, smiling serenely at him. It wasn't fair that he still felt so undeserving when such small things she did affected him so deeply. "I'm scheduled at nine. Naruto will pop a blood vessel if I'm a no-show again."

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Sasuke?!" Sakura exclaimed, gobbling down the rest of her food frantically as she glanced hurriedly at the clock on her oven. Grabbing both bowls and all but tossing them into the sink, she whipped over to Sasuke and huffed. "I was lounging here enjoying myself while you've probably been waiting patiently for me to get myself together! God, I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly at the frazzled Sakura as she stood up from his chair and made his way around to the kitchen. She continued blaming herself, attempting to brush past him to grab her keys and wallet until Sasuke lightly grabbed her by the shoulders, effectively rooting her in place. She slowed herself down just in time to take a breath and look deep into Sasuke's dark eyes as he tried to calm her nerves.

"It's fine," Sasuke said soothingly, squeezing her slim shoulders in affirmation as he looked down at her. Her green eyes were wide, her round lips hung open in amazement. He could see that her hectic racing thoughts were lulling as her breaths evened out. "There's no need to worry. I will get there when I get there. We'll leave together when we are both ready to go."

Standing there together in her kitchen, face to face, was alleviating in so many ways for Sasuke. Sakura brought both of her hands to grab his waist for support as she smiled and nodded affirmatively, and Sasuke took that moment to rest his right hand on the top of her silky hair reassuringly. It really felt like she was a puzzle piece that fit perfectly into place.

And that was the moment Sasuke truly came to the conclusion that he could really get used to letting himself accept Sakura for what she offered and not what he believed he could not deserve. He could truly learn to love again.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of Sasuke and Sakura's interactions. I tried fairly hard to keep them in character while also letting Sasuke finally see that Sakura means well in every aspect. How do you think this will go for them? Stay tuned!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! Here is the tenth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

"It's nice of you to show up today, Sasuke," Naruto teased as the young man walked through the front door of the coffee shop. On any other day, Sasuke would normally have a short fuse for his friend's antics, but it wasn't like any other day for him. He had just been dropped off by Sakura after a long night of their hearts connecting. The introvert that nestled within him would be drained and lethargic after such soul-bearing, but he instead felt revitalized and happier than he had been in years; it was minuscule, but significant. He supposed he had Naruto to thank for that, but wasn't necessarily prepared to admit anything to that extent. He had to ease himself into opening up lest he get burned beyond repair. Sasuke merely brushed past Naruto as he opened the cash register, mentally crossing his fingers that there was a spare uniform in the back. He cursed his unpreparedness, but it wasn't as if he had intended to return anyway. His ears perked as Naruto called over his shoulder, "There's an apron on the hanger to your right! Throw it on and take my place. I'm putting you to work today."

Groaning internally, Sasuke rolled his eyes with his back to his friend as he entered the back break room to settle in for the day. The room was dank and small and felt suffocating. He'd rather sit back there and hide until the shift was over, but his conscience whispered harshly at him to stop running away with his tail between his legs. It was a simple job, one that an average person should be able to do with no complications. What was wired so differently in him that made everything so unnecessarily difficult? Grabbing the orange apron haughtily from the hook on the wall, Sasuke hurriedly tossed his bag to the ground and reluctantly fitted the uniform around his waist.

He still refused to wear the visor that he was expected to wear.

It was difficult to drag himself out on the floor; it felt like lead weights heavily clung to his ankles, making each step unbearably close to giving up. The sluggish feeling felt so comfortable wrapped around his shoulders yet served as a hindrance rather than a saving grace. Sasuke ran a hand through his barely ruly locks as he hardened himself to the work to come. As he walked up to Naruto, he intentionally avoided eye contact as he greeted him for the day.

"I'm not going to hold any meaningful conversations with anyone so don't expect that from me," Sasuke began as he adjusted his apron and stared appallingly at the growing crowd of early birds lingering outside the shop. He tried to not let the negativity he felt so fervently weigh him down just as he worked on improving himself. This job was a stepping stone, not a destination; it took a ton of willpower to keep reminding himself that. Sasuke turned to Naruto and added, "Same as last time? No unwarranted surprises?"

Naruto grinned mischievously and patted Sasuke reassuringly on the shoulder. Relinquishing his position at the register and motioning for his friend to take his place, he replied, "Same as last time, no surprises. It seems like you have too little faith in me."

Shooting him a dark look that promised consequences if he pushed teasingly further on a sore spot, Sasuke reeled in his irritation as his withered gaze focused in on the task at hand. It surely wasn't glamorous, and definitely was not desirable, but it was unfortunately what he needed to do for his first step of getting his shit together.

Grin and bear it, and cope with a beer or ten that night.

Sasuke glanced at the clock that hung high on the wall in front of him and took a large, shaky steadying breath. He zeroed in on the oxygen that coursed through his nose and down to his lungs, purposefully huffing warm air back out through his mouth. He repeated it until he felt his nerves were quelled enough for him to face the day with a mask of bravery.

Feeling somewhat calmed, yet not nearly enough, Sasuke squared his shoulders and prepared for battle. The thought of support coming from Sakura egged him on to keep pushing through inch by inch despite feeling like walking on hot coals. He imagined her sweet smile and even sweeter words, bringing him comfort despite the increasing fear that welled inside of him.

He could survive the day if he focused on that light she ignited and let it consume him.

* * *

"You're actually out of bed and doing something productive today, what a surprise!" a voice called out to Sasuke as he tiredly pushed through the glass door to the sidewalk outside at the end of a grueling shift. He recognized the voice, grew to loathe it. He had enough interaction with it to last a lifetime, and knowing the inevitable conversation he'd have with the owner of that voice made Sasuke wish he had cowered in bed that day. He wasn't prepared or willing to speak with his older brother. Groaning to a stop, Sasuke spied an immaculately dressed Itachi leaning on the jet black passenger door of his car. Tch, it was typical of him to show off, parading around like he owned the ground he walked on. Sasuke halted to a stop, gripping the bag slung over his right shoulder tighter as if it could reel in his bubbling vexation and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "It's good for you to get some sun; you're way too pale and sickly-looking."

The anger accumulating under Sasuke's skin snapped like a twig; it had an extremely short fuse and merely the sight of Itachi had it reaching its boiling point.

If someone were to ask Sasuke why his brother brought such animosity to the surface, he wasn't sure if he could necessarily form a coherent response. He associated Itachi with many unpleasant memories he hated dwelling on day in and day out. And ever since his darkest days, rotting in a jail cell, wallowing in enough guilt to knock the breath out of him, it seemed as if Itachi had a holier-than-thou attitude and treated Sasuke like a charity case.

He was a basket case, maybe, but never a charity case.

"Shove it, Itachi," Sasuke replied darkly, animosity dripping off of him like venom. He had endured an entire shift of work he'd rather not do, so he couldn't deal with speaking with someone he'd rather sweep under the rug. Sasuke knew it was irrational to harbor such thoughts about someone so close to him, but he needed to cling to something to keep himself from sinking further into the deep dark unknown Itachi seemed to represent for him. It may not have been fair to his only sibling, but he really couldn't have cared less as long as he walked away unscathed from the burning fires. He needed to end the conversation before it got out of hand. "I don't know what you're doing here, but just know I won't listen to anything you have to say. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi replied, crossing his arms as he continued to lean against the dark sedan. Sasuke knew he was prepared for war, so he really needed to build up his arsenal. He warily watched, discreetly angling his body away from his older brother, framed for either fight or flight. "It must be so exhausting to carry around that chip on your shoulder. It's probably why you're always stuck in bed rather than living your life."

"There are _reasons_ that chip exists," Sasuke growled, taking tiny steps in the other direction. His gaze remained sternly on his brother, hoping that he could err his grievances through the ferocity in his eyes. But, would that be possible when he couldn't place a finger on the true emotion that laid so heavily inside his chest? Was it actually anger, or something completely different, much more complex? "After all this time, I would've expected you to understand that when I tell you to leave me alone, I mean it. It doesn't give you an invitation to ambush me at work."

"I've given you more than enough space, I would think. There is a limit to the amount of isolation I will allow," Itachi coolly replied. His nonchalance crawled under Sasuke's skin like insects itching to burst out. He had pushed everyone away, urging them to leave him be to breathe in the darkness; it was torture for him on the inside, but Sasuke never really considered what it could have felt like to be on the outside looking in. Was it just as excruciating? He decided instantly he didn't want to know the answer. "Won't you come with me to my office? I have things I'd like to go over with you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sasuke bit out, turning to face Itachi fully. He had to wrack his brain to wrap his mind around the _audacity_ of the question; showing up outside of his place of work unannounced, dripping with arrogance and false swagger, expecting to whisk him away to a place he'd vow to never return? It was equatable to kidnapping. "I've always wondered who you thought you were, but now I'm questioning your sanity. I've been more than clear that I want our lives to be kept separate. I'm _not_ a part of your twisted reality nor do I intend to be."

"Ouch," Itachi responded, his voice without a trace of hurt or surprise. Sasuke warily watched as he shut his eyes and reached into his jacket limned with the deepest hues of navy blue and coal. He pulled out his phone and deftly searched through it until he landed on what he was determined to find. Slowly handing the phone over to Sasuke, insisting multiple times until he finally caved in, taking it from his grasp and looked at the screen, Itachi continued. "Your tough guy act will only protect you for so long, but there are others more sensitive than me that are deeply hurt by your harsh words and lingering absence. I shouldn't be showing you this, but this is our mother all but begging me to reach back out to you. Be the bigger person, send an olive branch, whatever it may be. You can call me all the nasty names in the book, but I'm the one who's really going out on a limb here."

Sasuke's breath shallowed as he squinted his eyes in the rays of sunlight that filtered through his eyelashes in an attempt to read the glass screen; Itachi had not been lying. As he carefully sifted through the brief conversation his family members exchanged at his expense, gripping onto the validity of Itachi's claims, he read further despite the voice in his head screaming not to. He buried himself in the words, seeing his mother vent her regret her loss of touch with her youngest son and express her desire to make things right with him. Sasuke was shell-shocked as his chest tightened at her belief that all was lost between them, unable to salvage a disintegrated relationship. He really shouldn't have been so surprised considering how adamant he'd always been to keep shutting everyone else out of his life, but seeing the reality of it in hard, stone cold writing was a slap in the face, a bucket of ice cold water poured onto him.

It took everything he had in him to school his features into cool indifference.

"I…" Sasuke began, whispering as his voice struggled to get a foothold to support itself. He didn't know what to say or how to respond, but he did know that he deserved every last bit of shame that consumed him in that moment. He still didn't want to go along with Itachi, more for fear of facing the aftermath he left behind rather than the anger he clung to for so long. His emotions rocked back and forth more than the waves in a stormy ocean and it was starting to take a toll on his resolve. Sasuke decided that he'd much rather curl up under his ragged covers and sleep it all away rather than facing it head on. Defeatedly sighing, handing Itachi his phone back and dropping the worn bag from his shoulder to hang by his side, Sasuke let the pure despondency he felt reflect transparently through his tired eyes. He was so tired, so spend. "I don't deserve your pity, so tell Mother you tried, but failed. Put the blame on me, since everything else is already my fault anyway."

"It's not a matter of what you deserve," Itachi began, placing his phone delicately back into the pocket sewn intricately into the inside of his jacket and fiercely looking at his listless younger brother. He took a step, then another, and another until he could place a large, warm hand on Sasuke's bony shoulder. "If it was, you'd deserve a swift kick in the ass. But it's not. It's about the love we share as a family and how it's not nearly as delicate as you believe it to be. We're here, and we always have been, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged his brother's touch from him, not yet ready to accept the affection that he'd rejected for so long. He wasn't prepared to admit that he may have been at least slightly wrong all that wasted him. Taking a shaky step back to put some space between him and Itachi and willing his legs to keep him standing upright, Sasuke glared at him with all the energy he could scrounge up and replied, "Even if you were telling the truth, I don't believe that feeling extends to all members of our family. You can't speak for those who refuse to show their face."

"Such as whom, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired, the first remnants of concern bleeding through his words. He took a few steps back from where he was standing to lean back onto his car, crossing his arms and folding into his original position. He continued, "I most certainly can vouch for those not here because unlike you, I've kept in touch with them. It's time to get your head out of your ass."

"You'll have a hell of a time convincing me that Father still cares what I'm doing with my life. He's too busy with his stupid business to bother with the son he essentially disowned," Sasuke countered, tossing his bag back over the shoulder that was now cold with the lack of Itachi's reassuring touch. He would never admit that the simple gesture made him fill with longing for that familial warmth he'd been so deprived of.

"Why don't you speak with him yourself, then? It seems you two have a lot you need to hash out," Itachi said, pulling his keys from his pocket of his pants, clearly hand-crafted from the finest materials. The jangling of keys between Itachi's nimble fingers reached Sasuke's ears, taunting him, daring him to back down as he usually did.

Sasuke didn't like that; he refused to let his older brother be proven right.

"I'll go with you," Sasuke replied with a misplaced hardened resolve, stepping closer to his brother in an attempt to feel stronger, larger than he truly was. He repelled the notion of coming across as the coward he really was and it was all Sasuke could think of doing to put on that false bravado. Squaring up his shoulders and puffing out his chest minutely, he continued. "I'll come with you to your office. But I still refuse to speak with our Father. Not that he would be too destroyed by that, anyway."

Itachi stared long as hard at his younger brother, likely analyzing his every expression and thought that flitted across his face. Sasuke trained his features into hard stone, fighting the inner turmoil that jabbed him at every turn. After a pregnant pause, the older Uchiha closed his eyes and agreed. "Fine, just because we have a lot to go over. But, like always, just know I won't be letting this go."

"So you keep reminding me," Sasuke annoyedly responded, a vein popping out from the top of his strained temples. He had to bite his tongue until it nearly bled to keep from letting anymore unkind words slip through his teeth. He watched as Itachi pushed up off the car with a resounding creak emanating from the passenger door and followed his feline movements around to the driver's side without daring to move a muscle. His focus remained solely on Itachi as he slowly carried himself to the car and reluctantly opened the door. "You'll see eventually that your energy is wasted on trying to salvage something that no longer exists."

Sasuke unceremoniously plopped himself into the leather seat. The smell of the brand new car wafted into his nostrils and flooded his senses as he slammed the door shut with as much energy as he could muster, shaking the entire vehicle; it was as petty as he could bring himself to be. Scrunching his nose is disgust, Sasuke sank back into his seat and chose not to dwell on the fact that Itachi bathed in enough money to allow himself a new car every month.

He certainly wouldn't put it past his brother to be that materialistic.

Sasuke didn't bother putting on his seat belt; if he died, the blood would stain Itachi's hands, and he'd be free from his personal never-ending misery.

Staring straight ahead as he spotted Itachi sliding into his own seat out of his peripheral vision and heard the definitive clicking of his seat belt, Sasuke crossed his arms and sulked. It felt childish, he realized, almost as if he were throwing a temper tantrum for being forced to leave the park after a long, joyous day. But, he wasn't leaving somewhere he held dear and he certainly did not have a cheerful day behind him. He couldn't stop the pout from forming on his lips and the scowl he wore from marring his features. Sasuke supposed it was a regression on his part, but as long as he could retain his dignity just a little bit longer, he could dwell on how wrong it felt to go against his will later on that night.

He just needed to bare the rest of the afternoon with false courage, hiding the negativity that felt tattooed permanently to his soul.

"I hope you eventually come to your senses, Sasuke," Itachi's voice broke through to him. Sasuke didn't bother acknowledging his comment with any sort of response, but the older Uchiha pressed on, knowing that he'd retain his words one way or another. No matter how hard Sasuke tried to shut out the world, it always came back to haunt him, pestering him like the nuisance it was. "My arm is getting sore from constantly holding out this olive branch. It's nice to see you taking baby steps to meet me halfway."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to form a retort or even feel bitterness to his statement. His clouded vision had always been a source of vitriol for him, but it wasn't until recently that he had wanted to make a semblance of an effort; he supposed he had Sakura to thank for that. It was both reassuring and disconcerting to have that miniscule progress confirmed by someone on the outside. It made him break from the haze of disassociation for a brief moment to see that what he was experiencing was, in fact, real and his actions truly had consequences, whether he did something or not. His mere existence can cause a ripple effect that could induce tsunamis in someone else's life.

He was so used to feeling like an insignificant speck that the realization made him feel uncomfortably narcissistic. He most definitely was not the center of any universe.

"Don't expect much else from me," Sasuke replied, sinking further back into the firm leather seat and sticking the bottom of his worn boots on the front console, scuffing up the pristine cleanliness it proudly presented. He chocked his childish behavior up to being in his older brother's presence; old habits really died hard. But it was, in reality, a defense mechanism for him, something he felt obligated to fall into to harden his outer shell. Only time would tell if it was effective or not. "I can only take so much."

"I'm well aware," Itachi responded, jamming his keys into the ignition and turning on the car. The shaking Sasuke felt was not due to the car; it was far too new, had far too smooth an engine to disturb its passengers. He merely felt a slew of emotions accumulating, shooting out like quills of a porcupine, hindering him, making him unable to form a reply. He stared straight ahead, grunting as he tried to ignore Itachi as best he could. "Believe me, I'm grateful you just agreed to come along. You don't have the best track record when it comes to doing something for someone else's benefit. But I promise I won't keep you long as long as you promise to stick it out. I'll get you back in time to sulk by yourself at home. As ideal Saturday night for you, is it not?"

"Just drive," Sasuke spat, turning his gaze to the window. As he felt the car shift into drive, Sasuke peered into the store he was leaving behind. It was so small, such an insignificant building, but it held so much potential for him. He was still deciding whether he _wanted_ it or not, but he couldn't deny the impact he knew it would inevitably have on him.

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto's fierce blues through the store's freshly wiped-down window as he noticed a ghost of a smile blemish his face.

Goddamn him and his keen sense of sight.

* * *

The long halls of the hospital were imposing and intimidating, much more daunting than they had been previously. Sakura looked all around her in awe with brand new eyes: shuffling paperwork, beeping monitors, coughing patients, and bumbling nurses. This was to be her new home for the next few years, and with a pinch of hard work and tenacity, the remainder of her career. Her backpack hung snugly to her squared shoulders, packed full with the necessary papers she needed to lock everything in and make it a done deal. The anticipation filled her veins and spilled into her blood.

Sakura's springy step carried her through each corridor by memory; she had spent the better part of her nights sitting at the sides of ailing patients and busy doctors. As of that day, she would be the one taking hold of the reins and steering her own ship. She felt like a tiny fish in a big pond, but it didn't matter as long as she could put her extensive book knowledge to good use. Sakura quickly smiled to herself as she excitedly made her way to the office she was told to go to.

She was nearly skipping as she made it to her destination, swinging herself through the door frame. It was a bustling office, filled to the brim with buzzing interns and determined doctors. Sakura had a moment of pause as she drank in the controlled hecticity swarming all around her; she was confident it would become a source of comfort for her in due time. She was prepared and felt like a kid on her first day of school.

Her eyes excitedly searched for a familiar face; she had researched the hospital's most prestigious doctors thoroughly enough to recognize them. Whether that made her creepily over-prepared or not, Sakura didn't care. She would always much rather be overly prepared for any situation than be caught off guard with her pants down.

It was a chronic necessity at that point in her life.

Landing her gaze on a blonde woman that possessed an intimidating but motivating stature, Sakura audibly gulped, coating her dry throat enough to lubricate her words. Internally, she went over her parents' advice like a mantra.

"Stand tall, maintain eye contact, firm handshake. Project your confidence no matter how miniscule it may be."

Determined to put one foot in front of the other, Sakura tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack and pushed forward. She had met Tsunade Senju before many times during med school. Why was she now feeling a bout of insecurity and apprehension? She was certain it was because though she had worked day in and day out to get to where she was, the prestigious doctor still held her future firmly in her grasp and it made her feel powerless.

Sakura hated feeling that way.

Grateful that Tsunade...Dr. Tsunade...Dr. Senju didn't appear too preoccupied with other matters, she stopped directly in front of her new designated mentor and waited for her to notice. She refused to be a bother; Sakura had always been one to exude too much enthusiasm, much too quickly and others would be put off by it. She needed to make a good impression and start off on the right foot.

Biting her soft lips, Sakura braced herself as the weathered older woman glanced up from her work and studied her. She felt utterly scrutinized, stripped bare as if Dr. Senju could see right through her to the insecure young girl that resided deep within her. Sakura nearly withered beneath her stare, yet remained firm as she formally greeted her.

"H-Hi, good morning, Dr. Senju," Sakura started, clearing her throat a second and a third time. She flashed a nervous smile, hoping she didn't come across as _too_ crazy. She had to maintain her sanity; if not for herself, then most definitely for her future patients. She could do this without screwing it up. She had to. "Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty. I am ready for everything you need me to do."

A pause. A pregnant pause, increasing by the second. Dr. Senju heightened her weighted stare, gently placing her fountain pen on the white desk with her pristinely manicured fingers; they were a vibrant turquoise, Sakura noted as she darted her eyes away, feeling awkwardly judged. She should have expected it, she supposed, but it didn't lessen the insecurity the silence dug up to the surface. Tsunade placed her fierce palms flat on the table in front of her as she finally spoke.

"Sakura, huh?" Dr. Senju began, leaning on her hands, slowly closing the distance between the pair. Sakura brought her eyes back to the doctor's deep browns as she watched the cogs within her mind turn and turn and turn; whatever was going through her expansive thoughts at that moment, Sakura could only hope was good. "Well, you've certainly proven yourself by getting this far. I've heard good things about you through the grapevine."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakura replied, smiling broadly and exhaling the internal breath she had been holding. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt like she was in the clear from that initial hurdle. "I'm glad my reputation precedes me."

"Yes, it appears that way," the older blonde woman replied, tentative speculation still lacing her voice. The lack of certainty in her words cause Sakura to tense slightly once more. "Though you've done exceptionally well in the past, it doesn't mean you've cemented your place here. It will be tough and demanding, and only the strongest will make it. I will only believe your worth when I see it with my own two eyes."

Sakura was taken aback; Dr. Senju was never known for her easy-going nature, but she wasn't necessarily used to point-blank bluntness. She would have to grin and bear it and not dwell on whether or not it was good or bad for her. Worrying about something she knew she couldn't change wouldn't benefit her in any way.

That was something she had to keep reminding herself, both in her professional and personal life. Her weakness was her desire to instigate change, whether it was warranted or not.

"I, uh, I," Sakura stammered, frantically scrambling her brain for an acceptable response. She grasped the first words that seemed appropriate to salvage the direction of their first formal interaction. Straightening her spine and sticking out her chest, Sakura continued confidently. "I will. You'll be able to see with your own eyes that I'm capable and ready."

"Capable and ready," Dr. Senju echoed, maintaining her level tone of voice and standing straight back up to mirror her new protege. She crossed her arms across her large chest and paused once more. Was her goal to intimidate Sakura, to make her squirm uncomfortably and begin to second guess herself? If so, she was an expert in more than one thing and deserved a gold medal. Unfortunately for Dr. Senju's impromptu test, Sakura was determined to stand her ground. She remained silent as Dr. Senju finally spoke once more. "We'll see about that. There's a difference between being well-versed in textbook jargon and knowing how to react in real-life situations. Life and death is no longer a concept, it will become your daily reality."

"I _am_ ready," Sakura began, trying to state her case, but failing to find the words through her frustration. There was a reason she trained to become a doctor over a lawyer; why was she being put through the wringer when Dr. Senju had even confirmed herself that her reputation was a positive one? Shouldn't that have been enough? "I'll prove to you my knowledge is extensive and my studies will not be for naught. Test me on anything at anytime, and I'll pass with flying colors."

"That won't be necessary," she replied nearly too quickly, letting her hands fall and collect the papers laid out in front of her. Dr. Senju let her attention switch from Sakura's confuzzled eyes to clearing her workstation. Sakura felt acutely crestfallen as she continued. "You need not focus on citing information word for word. That's not what we're here for or what I expect from you. Not everything is so black and white."

Sakura took a brief moment to digest Dr. Senju's crash course; she had been so focused on making a good first impression that she hadn't taken into account that there may have been no need for niceties in such a fast paced environment. It occurred to her that she may come face to face with a bout of culture shock and she needed to buck up fast or she may not make it.

The blunt nature of her new mentor effectively grilled that in within a matter of seconds.

"I understand, ma'am," Sakura replied, eyes following Dr. Senju as she turned around and her white lab coat swished behind like a long gait. Overlooking the brief twitch that seemed to roll off of her, Sakura bit the inside of cheek and pressed on. "I am competent and I am willing to keep learning as we go. I may not have the amount of experience that you do under my belt, but that is what I am here for. I only ask for one chance, one shot from you to show you I am not all talk and I bear no empty words. I ask you believe in me and let me become your apprentice."

Dr. Senju remained rooted in place, giving no indication that she even heard Sakura's declaration. Sakura's heart raced a hundred miles a second, her palms her perspired more than they ever had, and her tongue became leaden and dry. She felt so certain, so confident she didn't crave anyone's approval, yet she found herself hanging on every minute movement Dr. Senju made, anticipating any reaction she may have, good or bad. Sakura licked her lips and braced for the worst.

Her anxieties came to a halt when she heard a breathy laugh come from the older woman in front of her.

"Ma'am?" Dr. Senju began without turning around, causing Sakura to internally flinch. "Please, that's what you'd call someone who's old. I'm not old."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Senju!" Sakura amended, immediately bowing in apology though her mentor could not see it.

"Dr. Senju was my grandfather," the older woman replied, turning on her heel to face Sakura with a teasing smile on her face. Phew, at least she wasn't angry. Smirking, she continued, "Call me Tsunade, or even shishou, and we'll get along just fine."

Immediately, Sakura felt a heavy weight lift off of her shoulders and she let a bright smile shine through, projecting the blooming hope she let grow within her chest that her new _shishou_ couldn't physically see. Sakura excitedly stared at Tsunade's white back as she turned back around, gripping both backpack straps tighter within her grip.

"I won't let you down," she promised, determination shining brighter than ever. Sakura watched intently as her shishou began walking away. She refused to take it personally; getting closer to her was yet another hurdle she'd have to overcome. She had no idea where to go from there, but she would surely figure it out.

"Are you coming?" Tsunade's smooth voice rang out as she reached the threshold of the office doors. Sakura's ears perked up as her eyes widened, spying her mentor as she spun on her heeled foot and stared at her fiercely in the eyes. "We have much to go over before you're even remotely ready to work by my side."

Without another word, Sakura dutifully followed her out the door and into the unknown future. Her bright pupils dilated in anticipation as she stared straight ahead. She had a long road ahead of her and so many experiences to witness. She was exhilarated by the very thought of jumping right in and saving a life. And what excited her even more is that she knew exactly who she wanted to share every last moment with.

* * *

The car ride with his older brother had been a steady stream of silence filling his pores and digging into his ears like nails on a chalkboard. He may have agreed to go along with the charade, but he wasn't going to humor Itachi with any meaningless conversation. They had made their way through the organized chaos of their family-owned office building; Sasuke found that he resented how upscale the whole environment was.

Each wall - if you could even call them that - were long slabs of glass that filtered in the sunlight in rainbow fractals.

He had yet to warm up to the rays that creeped up his pale skin.

Staring straight ahead and ignoring the inquisitive stares that burned at the back of his mussy head, Sasuke reminded himself that the nosy people surrounding him had no idea the kind of things he'd been through. No one knew the entirety of his story, and they weren't significant enough to be granted a grain of information.

Instead of focusing on the fact that he suddenly became the most interesting thing in the large, open-concept room, Sasuke dropped his gaze to his booted feet, zeroing in on the echo of his heavy steps across the marble flooring. He may lose his way as he followed his brother to his office, but it was a small price to pay to bask in the bliss of ignorance.

He was used to being lost, anyway.

"Sasuke," Itachi's deep tenor sliced through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Anchored by the intrusion on his thoughts, Sasuke's focus snapped away from the vicious murmurs snaking their way into his ears and deep down into his consciousness. He reluctantly dragged his eyes over to his brother as he stepped towards the solitary office tucked into the far corner. The building suddenly became too suffocating, too warm for him to bear and Sasuke all but shoved Itachi to the side with his shoulder to toss himself into the welcoming respite the office offered. He needed to put distance between him and the others even if it meant being stuck in an enclosed space with his brother. "Oh, well, I was going to say make yourself at home, but it looks like you're well on your way to do just that."

Sasuke mustered up just enough energy to shoot him a withered glare. He couldn't feel but an ounce of irritation when he felt so consumed by the muttered nothings that crawled beneath his paper thin skin. "You brought me here, so it's only natural."

"Heh, I suppose," Itachi replied through his smirk. Maybe it was the appearance of his ever-evasive humor, but Sasuke dismissed the agreement his brother nonchalantly offered. He watched Itachi like a hawk as he stepped into his office after him, shutting the wooden door solidly, effectively placing a barrier between them and the rest of the world. Sasuke internally thanked the universe there were no windows on it that anyone could peer through. The older Uchiha perched upon his dark mahogany desk casually, opting to forego his throne-like chair. "I suppose I'd like you to find comfort here, anyway. You never believe me, but your presence has been sorely missed around here."

Sasuke was honestly getting exhausted hearing that; if he wanted sweet lies to be consistently force fed to him, he'd attend one of the extravagant dinner his mother hosted. The words always held underlying animosity with an aftertaste of the mistakes of his past. Though Itachi swore up and down there was nothing left to hold against him, Sasuke always felt the horrors he felt melt together when he was taunted with lie after lie.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to try and chase away those looming memories.

Feeling like he could no longer stand, Sasuke chose to drop himself unceremoniously into the soft leather chair in front of him lest he fall pathetically to the floor. All he could do was stare blankly ahead and sigh heavily, huffing hot air out through his mouth to alleviate the pressure on his chest.

"Why did you need to drag me all the way here? What's so important?" Sasuke griped, firmly placing his palms on his knees for stability and leaning forward. He needed an open window, but there were no options on such a high floor in the building. There was no real instigator, no true reason he should have been feeling so anxious, so neurotic, but he felt out of control. He tried to swallow his increasing breaths, but it was like trying to get a lump of coal down his throat. "Why put me through this?"

"I won't pretend to understand what's going on with you, Sasuke, but I'm going to try and empathize," Itachi responded evenly, clasping his hands in front of him and resting them on his lap primly, fixating his focus solely on Sasuke. The somberness wafted from his older brother, filling the room and surrounding him like a blanket. It made it harder to breathe, harder to remain in place. But if he were to run away, he'd have to face all the people outside and Sasuke immediately knew he couldn't do that. He was trapped. "You're clearly going through a tough time, but you don't need to shoulder that burden yourself. I promised you that you could lean on me, but time has passed, Sasuke. You should have let your experiences help you grow, not keep you rooted to the ground. I want to help you flourish, nudge you in the right direction. But you have to _let me in._ "

Sasuke wordlessly leaned back into the chair, causing it to groan under his weight. He brought his right hand up to his chapped lips and chewed on his rough nails. He nibbled on his damaged nail beds and nipped on the dead skin that clung for dear life to the tips of his fingers.

He weighed his options, flipping them over and over and over again in his mind until they became all he could see. He pictured his life up until that point, dark and desolate, lonely and cold. Then he imagined the complete opposite: bright smiles and warm embraces.

True happiness.

It felt so out of reach, such an obscure concept, that the words felt like drivel that he'd continue to ignore. But, he found himself slipping in them and losing his already unsteady footing.

He tasted the light and he craved more, he decided. He was so unsure before, so scared of the unknown. One thing he was finally sure of was his desire to change. He was still terrified, but his need to become a better version of himself overtook his childish anger against his brother. Sasuke supposed that the first step he needed to take was to slowly release the vendetta he held so closely to him and accept the hand Itachi offered.

It filled him to the brim with anxious trepidation and shameful guilt, but he needed to do it.

He _could_ do it and see if it was worth it in the end. If this was a moment to prove himself, Sasuke could use it to prove Itachi's true intentions as well.

"You'd never understand," Sasuke began, pulling his abused hand from his mouth and dropping it into his warm lap. Eyes downcast, he paused for a brief moment, quietly hitching a breath before continuing. "But I suppose you don't need to know it's been hard for me."

"I guess I'll take that as the beginning of a dialogue…" Itachi began, his voice coated with pleasant surprise. Sasuke kept his head down but dragged his gaze up to his older brother, remaining obscured by his dark locks riddled with dead ends. The older Uchiha added with a smile, "I'll take it."

God only knows if he would live to regret his decision to cave in.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter ten. I hope you enjoyed it! This definitely a plot-driven chapter, but much, much more Sasuke and Sakura interactions to come! How do you think everything will turn out for them? Stay tuned!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone! Here is the eleventh chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she dropped herself on her bed and sank deeply into the soft cotton fibers. She soaked in the faint cherry scent of her fresh linens and exhaled the stress of the day. Though all the challenges she faced were welcomed with open arms, it was all the more satisfying to decompress in her home when she had been worked to the bone.

Tsunade had been stone cold serious when she said she had much to learn before she was ready to save anyone.

The majority of her day had been spent shadowing Tsunade as she made her rounds through throngs of patients. There were those who coped with their situations with positivity and those who faced them with anger and resentment. She'd known that, seen it before. But witnessing their universal underlying fear through a new set of eyes was alarming and quite exhausting.

Sakura's yearning to connect with others on every level was a double-edge sword she must handle delicately.

Mentally drained, yet motivationally invigorated, Sakura decided that though it was approaching evening, it was not yet time to prepare for bed. Normally, at times like these, she'd prop up with a good book or binge watch her latest show, but now, she knew she wanted something different.

She wanted to share her day with Sasuke.

With her phone already in hand, Sakura scrolled until she landed on the number Sasuke had put into it not long ago. The sight of his name and the way to contact him warmed her chest, constricting it in the most delicious of ways, She felt giddy, almost like a schoolgirl with a crush on the bad boy on the playground. It excited her, made her nervous, and sent her nerves wild all at the same time.

She felt that way from the mere thought of him, so imagining what he'd do to her when they came face to face with him sent her bursting into flames.

After selecting his name and setting the phone on speaker, Sakura let the phone ring. Each ring swam through the air, reaching her ears and snaking down her body. Each ring was another step closer to reaching Sasuke, to speaking with his deep, raspy voice, to being in close proximity to him.

Each ring held the promise that she'd be able to reach him.

Sakura intently listened as each ring went by with no relief, no response until she was greeted by the automated response. She was crestfallen that he couldn't be reached. Not one to give up at the first sign of failure, Sakura opened a new text message for him to read when he was finally ready. She could only sit and hope her persistence wouldn't chase him away.

She stared at the screen, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to form the words. It was tough, trying to write what she really meant. She was clumsy with words and nearly always found herself wishing she could take them back once she'd said them. She clicked her tongue in sync with the tapping of the pads of her fingers on the glass screen, mimicking typing the words, but couldn't find the ability to form the words she wanted to say.

Should she invite him over? Should she invite _herself_ over to his place? No, that would be thoughtless and rude. If she didn't invite him, how would she get to spend time with him? Inviting him to spend the night again would be too forward, wouldn't it?

The only reason she got the chance to spend time with him the night before was due to pure, natural, unfiltered luck. She really shouldn't push it.

But the longing that sat like a stone at the bottom of her stomach burned, rising up to her chest and out to each limb. She nearly choked on the feeling that immersed her lungs, stunted her breathing. If she ignored it, she'd be in heaps more trouble than she already was. She sucked hard at her plump bottom lip.

Biting the bullet, she quickly typed out a message and sent it before she could think better of it. Immediately, she tossed her phone to the other end of the bed and threw her arms over her eyes. Sakura groaned, louder and louder to try and relieve the surmounting pressure in her chest. The anticipation of Sasuke's reply whooshed the breath right out of her and she felt watery tears building behind her eyes like a dam. It really shouldn't have been such a big deal, so why did she feel so drained, so anxious from sending out a mere invitation?

Was it the fear of rejection? Or was it because it was a terrifying concept to put yourself out in the open like a captive walking the plank?

Sakura decided it was both as she tossed her covers over her head and tried to drown herself in the sea of her worries and linen.

* * *

A chime roused Sakura from her sleep. It sounded so far away, yet it was as clear as day. She fought to raise herself to the surface, finally cracking her eyelids open after a few achingly long moments.

When had she fallen asleep? How long had she been out and unaware? Sakura asked herself these questions as her brain ran marathons to catch up with everything else. What had she been doing before her slumber overtook her like a silent assassin in the night?

A handsome image of Sasuke flitted across her vision, jolting her awake. Of course! She had reached out in a hope to spend more time with him. Sakura kicked the covers off of her, scrambling to reach the phone she had tossed out of sight. She gripped it firmly and turned on the screen, anticipation seeping out of her in waves.

It was Ino; Sakura felt guilty at the slight disappointment that weighed her down, deflating her. Surely she wasn't so selfish that she'd shun her best friend for a boy she'd only just gotten close to? She had a harder time convincing herself otherwise than she'd like to admit.

Sighing and accepting the call, Sakura greeted her friend. "Yes, Ino?"

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me, Sakura!" Ino's voice chimed from the other end of the line. Though Sakura was always one to clearly wear her heart on her sleeve, it felt like Ino had seen right through her the moment the call began. "I have some great news if you're willing to listen!"

Instinctually, Sakura's spine straightened and ears perked up. What could it be? The increasingly self-centered part of her hoped it was about Sasuke; she imagined that he had professed his undying love for her to Ino because he was too shy to admit anything to her directly, no matter how unrealistic or out of character that may have been. Then, the more rational side of her shoved its way to the forefront and reasoned that this was Ino; she had no close or immediate connection to him. It was all a fairy tale.

"Well, of course I'm willing to listen. I answered your call, didn't I?" Sakura quipped, selfishly not sure if she wanted to hear the news. It wasn't as if she wouldn't be happy for her regardless of what it was, but Sakura had honestly been so wrapped up in her own life that she hasn't paid any mind to Ino's. It doubled the guilty ache in her chest.

"That doesn't mean squat," Ino replied, teasing Sakura even further. If she was aware of how much worse she was making her feel, Sakura didn't know. Sakura slumped back into her pillows, careful not to verbalize her conflicted sigh. Her friend called her to share good news and all she could think about was herself. How shitty of her. "But I digress. The Uchiha family finally contacted me."

Sakura's breath inaudibly hitched, teeth bit her burning tongue. She truly felt she thought this into existence, though she rationally knew she had no hand in it. She had no peace of mind, no relief from the perilous thoughts since that very surname waltzed into her unsuspecting life. Sakura had to think ten-fold to remain self-aware and focused. It was Ino's moment to shine, not hers. Why was she being so thoughtless?

Ino continued, "I was so worried. Like, you have no idea. My cuticles are shot and I swear there are track marks in my carpet from pacing back and forth. My entire life is in the balance and I didn't know how to cope with being in the dark. But I finally, finally heard back from them."

"And?" Sakura inquired, figuratively leaning on the edge of her seat but quite literally squeezing herself as she wrapped her arms around her torso like a shawl. Quickly realizing her anxious anticipation came off as snide and uncaring, she amended by adding, "What did they say? Are they interested in your work?"

"Well of course they are," Ino replied clearly through the channel of the phone. Sakura knew her snippiness was a coping mechanism and she couldn't judge at all; she was experiencing the exact same thing. Remaining quiet on her side of the line, Sakura allowed Ino to gather her wits and continue. "They haven't said anything definite and it's like they're dancing around the subject just to drive me crazy. But I guess that's just business as usual."

"That's not right," Sakura chided, but internally, she understood. In all actuality, it wouldn't be wise to jump right into the deep end at the get-go. It wouldn't be as rewarding and it was likely a tactic to weed out those who weren't as serious as they needed to be. But, Sakura knew firsthand of her friend's tenacity, knew she wouldn't give up without a fair fight. She continued, "Well, if they're playing these games, what did they say to you?"

"Dinner. They want to go out to dinner tomorrow evening," Ino breathed, clearly struggling to juggle her excitement of the opportunity with the anxiety of failure. Sakura was at a loss for what to do to properly support her friend. She opened her mouth but no words emitted, so she closed it once more. "That's a good thing, right? They probably want to discuss a contract with me, right? I don't know. They're so deeply invested in the security world, so why would they want anything to do with me? It makes no sense, and it's driving me insane!"

"Don't dwell on it too much before you get any solid answers. You know as well as I do that it doesn't help anyone to get lost in the what ifs of a situation," Sakura reminded. She felt like a hypocrite preaching to the choir; she lived and breathed hypothetical situations. She supposed she was trying to convince herself of this as well as Ino. "They want to meet up with you! It would be borderline cruel if they offered you dinner just to turn you down."

And yet, Ino seemed to harbor a valid point. The Uchiha family had a security company to their name, so what were their intentions dabbling in a totally different field? Sakura reasoned it was likely to further establish themselves as a superpower within Konoha, but her instincts nagged at her that there was likely more than met the eye. Maybe to make more money or forge new networks, but the odd choice left Sakura with a bad taste in her mouth.

Was Sasuke aware of his family's intentions? If so, would he be transparent about it, or closed off?

"Right, right, you're right," Ino replied in an attempt to wave off her worries. Sakura didn't want to voice her concerns; she shouldn't cause anymore stress on the aspiring fashionista. She would continue to shoulder them while she kept a watchful eye out for her. "But I really feel so much more nervous than I usually do. Why can't I get a grip?!"

"Because you've worked so hard for this basically your entire life!" Sakura reminded her, throwing her one hand up in exasperation. She may have felt her thoughts wander in their own direction, but she wouldn't allow Ino's mind to travel to any unnecessary boundaries. Her confidence was as much a part of her as any other body part, and travelling to roads unknown would compromise it. Second guessing herself was uncharted territory. "Just be yourself and bravely face. Doing that got you this far."

"Yeah, you've said so before," Ino sighed, audibly throwing her head back. Sakura imagined her sprawled on her bed, eyes latching onto one arm of the ceiling fan as it spun around and around and around. Anything to keep her mind from going to places it shouldn't. "I know you're just trying to help, but I feel like advice isn't going to help me feel any better. It'll only force me to keep thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong."

"Then, what do you need me to do?" Sakura asked, trying to harden herself against Ino's criticism. She didn't mean to be harsh, but her words were sharp and blunt all at the same time. It was a deadly combination. The young woman fell defeatedly fully on her back as she wondered if she would ever be good enough for anyone. "I'm full of advice and pretty words, but I feel powerless to do much else."

"Just...be there," Ino replied, chewing her words carefully before spitting them out. Sakura in all honesty felt frustrated; she supposed she could have been slightly more prepared for that answer. In all the time they were close, Ino had mainly needed to vent rather than receive advice. Though there was nothing wrong with that per se, Sakura felt overflown with wisdom she'd die to share. She didn't want to be over-dramatic, but she was truly starting to feel under appreciated. She waited to see if Ino would continue, but Sakura was met with silence.

"Well, that's always a given," Sakura answered, chewing her thumbnail as she reassured her friend. She had been afraid she was being selfish, but maybe she was spreading herself too thin? Did she need to start picking and choosing her battles? She prided herself on her loyalty, her devotion to her friends. But was it time to step back and look at the bigger picture? Was this uncertainty just a grain of narcissism rearing its ugly head? She came to the conclusion she was just being irrational. Ino was going to be facing a make it or break it moment in her career and she had every right to lean on her support system - which happened to be her. "Have I ever been one to let you down?"

"No, you haven't," Ino replied. Her tentative smile emanated through the phone and Sakura's fears that she wouldn't be able to help even a little bit were slightly quelled. Slightly, because the seed had been planted and would not go away. "I guess that's why I called, for your support."

"Also keep in mind you have other choices," Sakura added, ignoring Ino's confirmation. She knew her almost too well. She pressed on, trying to quash the gnawing hopelessness that bubbled in her throat. Her eyes stung, but she fought to remain indifferent, level-headed. She was just being overly-sensitive. "If this falls through, it won't be the end of the world. You'll be able to dust yourself off and keep going, so don't put all your eggs in one basket."

"I don't like that word, 'if'", Ino replied, the only indication she had absorbed the words Sakura offered. She continued, "It implies there's a chance it won't happen. And I desperately want it to happen."

"There's always a chance things won't work in your favor," Sakura responded, ready to wrap the conversation up in a bow and be done with it. Maybe they were both being absorbed within themselves, and hopefully, she reasoned, that was okay. They were both in new, defining chapters in their lives and needed to get their feet solidly beneath them. But, then again, maybe she just wasn't being fair. "But that's a chance you're always going to take. The beauty of chance is that it makes life worth living."

"So poetic," Ino replied, sighing and pulling away from her phone for a brief moment. Sakura heard shuffling in the background and staticky fumbling flooded the line. When her friend returned, it was clear she had grabbed a planner of sorts and began jotting notes down. She finally continued, "Okay, so tomorrow evening, I'll be fine wine and dining the Uchiha family like my life depends on it. And you'll be busy spending time with another member of that family, right?"

Sakura choked and tried to cough down the air that seemed to escape her in that moment. She had been so resigned to speaking about Ino's plans that she hadn't been prepared to face hers. Forced to sit upright to gulp oxygen through her lungs, Sakura shoved her bangs from her eyes and replied, "What makes you say that?!"

"A little birdie sang a little song and told me a certain someone spent the night at your place last night!" Ino chimed, her playful teasing a clear change of subject. A distraction at her expense. A little distraction she would indulge in.

"A song, huh? And what, pray tell, did those lyrics entail?" Sakura inquired, lacing her voice with suggestion when she knew full well that nothing went down; there was nothing scandalous about her encounter with Sasuke, nothing to write home about. But she wished it had, and it was fun to play along for however long she could. If that made her childish, then she'd bask in it for all it was worth. She felt she deserved that much.

"Naruto just told me he went over to apologize for the other night. Nothing more, nothing less," Ino said, seriousness slightly seeping into her voice. She had never been one to appreciate being kept out of the loop; it wasn't as if she meant to keep it from her. She just hadn't found the right time. But, in all honesty, she had been bursting at the seams, dying to divulge her feelings to Ino. She needed an outside perspective, an experienced guide to put in her two cents. Maybe even her thousand dollars.

"Nothing more," Sakura repeated, racking her brain in search of where to even start. Should she start from the very beginning and reveal every moment that occurred from then until now? Or should she remain as vague as possible? Sasuke was a very private guy, and he trusted her to handle his words with care. She couldn't betray that, no matter how much she needed to spill the beans. It meant so much to her that he felt comfortable enough with her to open up. The very thought of it sent her heart to the stars. "Well, I'll tell you what I can, and you'll find out more of the story when I do."

* * *

"We are expanding our business ventures," Itachi bluntly began, pushing up off the wooden desk and carrying himself to the other side. He stopped at the large, floor-length window staring out at heaven-knows-what. Sasuke peeked through his heavy lashes as he noted Itachi clasping his hands behind his back and evenly leaning on both sturdy feet. To many, he may have appeared imposing, conniving even, but Sasuke knew he was nervous. He was kneading his fingers and avoiding eye contact; just those subtle nuances alone were a dead giveaway for a normally stoic man. Sasuke's eyes remained rooted to his brother as he waited for him to elaborate. "It's something out family has been in talks about for quite some time now. We're looking to establish some roots in different homes and grow."

Itachi whirled around and looked to his younger brother, "I want to offer you a seat at the adult's table, Sasuke."

Sasuke took a brief moment to digest his admission; he probably had a dumbfounded look splattered across his face. He knew, _knew,_ Itachi wanted something from him. It was the only plausible reason he plucked him from the streets and paraded him around like a fish out of water. He knew, yet he hadn't really expected the reality of it. His family had always been ambitious, so what role did they expect him to play in their game?

"You've already heard my answer," Sasuke merely replied, feeling like a rickety broken record. It really felt like no one could take no for an answer from him, like no one took his boundaries seriously. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and tried to drown further into the fabric. He had to remain firm and keep shutting these horrible ideas down. "It's disconcerting to see you keep expecting a different one. It's the definition of insanity."

"I know it's not your cup of tea, but hear me out," Itachi replied, placing his knuckles carefully on his desk and leaning forward. " We can ease you into things. Run small errands, organize files, set up meetings with clients and potential partners. The small things that people may not even notice can make a huge difference."

"Oh, so now I can be some glorified intern?" Sasuke shot back, raising his bushy eyebrows tauntingly and leaning forward to meet his brother's gaze. "You're so condescending. No thanks."

"I'm not trying to be condescending, Sasuke," Itachi said, pushing himself up and turning back towards the window. Crossing his arms across his broad chest, he added, "I feel like we can go back and forth all day and never make any progress with each other. It's like talking to a brick wall."

"It's not worth the effort," Sasuke responded, leaning back into his chair and truly thinking about Itachi's request. It made no sense to him, and regardless of his personal vendetta against his family, Sasuke's reflexive reaction was flight. But, as he took a moment to ponder any possible motivations that stewed beneath the surface, he realized that this really was a move they were long-preparing for.

All the forged business connections, the surprise investments, the hiring of a Public Relations team; it all equated to the growth of an empire.

It even explained why it was so easy for them to cut ties with him when he got into bed with the wrong side of the law.

And now they wanted him to become a part of that fiasco? If he didn't already feel averse to it, he now felt it a thousand times worse. Sasuke lunged to his feet and squatted to scoop up his bad. As he prepared himself to storm out as he normally did in less-than-ideal situations, he found his feet stopping him in place. The curiosity that started as a tiny flicker came to life and lit up his mind. He spun back around to ask one question. "Why now, after all this time?"

Itachi visibly stiffened and dropped his hands to his side. Sasuke could almost see the storm brewing beneath the surface, the rain clouds surrounding him nearly palpable. He had no idea why his question seemed to affect his brother so deeply. He'd always spent his wasted breath on him, so why was this time any different than the last?

"It's, uh, it's becoming a very complicated time," Itachi began, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words to form an answer. Alright, something was seriously up with Mr. Know-It-All. He had a reply to everything, whether it was a sarcastic remark or a blunt blow. Sasuke was man enough to admit that Itachi's obvious unrest had piqued his attention. He turned his body to fully face his brother who still seemed to think the birds outside were more interesting than what was going on in the increasingly dim office. Itachi continued, "You've been gone for a while, Sasuke. Time is a cruel mistress and takes no prisoners. A family such as ours is no exception."

"Itachi," Sasuke snapped, dropping his bag at his feet and striding over to the dark wooden desk, knocking into the recently empty chair. He stood firm, far sturdier than he felt on the inside, and confronted his brother's vaguity. "Just spit out what you're trying to say and stop speaking in circles."

"Father is relinquishing his position and it was not his choice," Itachi replied, not daring to turn around and face Sasuke. It was clear he intended to rip off the bandaid and finally come clean about what in the world was going on. He knew there was going to be inevitable beating around the bush to soften any blow, and it irked Sasuke to no end that he insisted on consistently treating him like a child who needs protection, who has no say in the matter. Yet, he wasn't sure he truly wanted to find out the truth. "He's being forced out. He's giving his position over to me to stick it to many chairmen who threatened a coup d'etat. And I want to show a unified front to show what we as Uchiha men are truly made of, through and through. And that includes you."

"You don't need me bringing you down if you're trying to climb your way to the top," Sasuke replied as he slumped his shoulders in defeat; did he really think that there was more to their motivation than power? Money had always seemed to be the root of his family's corruption from where he stood, and he decided long before that he wanted no part in that.

Sasuke had really fooled himself by thinking he would possibly give them another chance if there was more to their story, but they consistently proved his initial impression correct. At that point, he would continue to walk away unless proven otherwise.

Turning his back to Itachi's, Sasuke took large strides towards the door, squatting briefly to scoop up his backpack. Without so much as looking to see if his older brother was listening, he called out to him before yanking the heavy door open. "You can call me if you find you have something to say. But don't try to drag me into things I've already distanced myself from. There are things better left in the past."

* * *

It felt like an eternity since he had been greeted by the grim vibe his apartment emitted, Sasuke thought, when, in reality, it had only been a day or so. So much had happened after he was whisked away into the night.

His chest hurt from recalling the bare emotion he faced, both within the welcoming arms of Sakura and the edging embrace of his friend. Heck, it had been a tiresome journey to be with Itachi. He felt aged a hundred years, drained beyond belief. It would have been about the time he'd toss himself under the shaggy covers and fall into a deep slumber.

But he found a deep longing filling that hurt and he immediately knew the source of it.

As he unceremoniously dropped his bag at his booted feet and stepped into the darkness, Sasuke's fingers itched to reach for his phone and call Sakura with the number she finally gave him the night before. Would that be too forward considering he had just spent the night at her place? Or would she lose interest if he didn't follow up with her?

He wasn't one to second guess his actions with another human being and he felt changed by the second. It was disconcerting.

It wasn't too far into the evening; the moon still hung low in the sky and remnants of the sunset still dusted the emerging moonlight. Usually, this was the time of day that longed to begin a night full of revelry and poor decisions, with a strong emphasis on the latter. He felt compelled to cave into his desire to crack open a beer and swig away his worries, but was overcome by his need to drown himself in the warmth Sakura had to offer.

He blindly reached for his phone and flinched as he flipped on the bright light. Unaccustomed to having any messages waiting for him at the end of a long day, Sasuke felt a flurry of surprise sprinkled with irritation swirl within him; he imagined Naruto pestering him about his impromptu visitor earlier that evening and Itachi following up on his ridiculous request.

But he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Sakura's message; it was as if her ears had been burning from his constant thoughts that dwelled on her. He quickly scanned her words, reading and re-reading them until he could properly digest them. She seemed so nonchalant, yet he could feel the anticipation seeping through every word. He could feel it because he felt it himself.

But, just as he was going to reply, accepting her invitation to spend time together, he froze. She didn't explicitly ask for him to come to her apartment, so where did she want to go? Did she know he didn't drive, had to rely on the stuffy buses to get around? Would that bother her? Should he just invite her to his place?

Hell no. He wouldn't infect her with the sallowness that seeped into the carpet and clung to the dark air. She deserved better than what he could offer, and it made Sasuke realize he had been selfish. Selfish to keep her attention glued to him and selfish to think he could allow more to grow from their blooming connecting. He had tricked himself into thinking that Sakura would stick around once she got a glimpse into his sad excuse for a life.

Sasuke stopped when the top of his shins hit his bed, slowly turning around and lowering himself to sit upon the worn mattress. He stared into nothing and thought about what he currently found himself in. Not long before, he had been resigned to a lonely solitude, cut off from the world after it had turned against him. But after a few moments of attention and appealing words sent in his direction, he was entranced, enthralled, spellbound. It was so unlike him, and he never thought in a million years that he'd come back face to face with the demons he'd been trying to outrun for so long.

Feigning ignorance was a tactic that only lasted so long.

He stared and stared and stared at the screen, trying to mull over every reason he shouldn't care, every reason he should shove his burgeoning feelings to the very back of his mind and disregard them for the good of Sakura. His fingers danced on the plastic keys, holding back the words he wished he had the courage to send.

He wanted to spend time with her, wanted to share her space. He wanted the sense of security he felt as he gazed into her eyes and felt like his sins had melted away. He craved her touch as she gently brushed his tangled hair from his dark eyes and needed to see her warm smile light up the room.

Was it so selfish of him to finally give himself over to her? Sasuke had been alone for so long, he had forgotten how it felt to be real. A true person with actual feelings.

Sasuke forcibly exhaled, bending down to untie his shoes and kick them across the room. Once he heard the definitive thunk of his shoe hitting the wall on the other side of the room, he dropped to his back while his legs dangled from the edge of his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spread his arms out wide and sank into the covers. He really enjoyed himself the previous night, but if he allowed himself to indulge in the simple pleasures Sakura offered, he'd surely become disillusioned and get lost even further within.

He didn't need that any more than he needed piping hot lead poured down the front of his shirt.

Sasuke swallowed hard, trying with all his might to convince his mind and body that falling into Sakura's light was a bad idea; he was like a moth drawn to a flame and he was bound to get scorched.

Against his will and the clouded judgment he wore like a tunic, he listened to the alarms screaming at him to ignore the siren's call. Sasuke reached for the phone he tossed across his bed and sent Sakura a brief reply, hoping, praying that he knew what he was doing. He hoped that he wouldn't get hurt, but moreso, wouldn't hurt Sakura.

He would just have to make sure to tread more carefully next time and cover up any bloody footprints he left behind.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter eleven. I hope you enjoyed it! I know this may be a bit shorter than usual, but there's definitely a reason for that! ;) Stay tuned, because a new chapter is coming REAL SOON!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! I love and appreciate you all! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone! Here is the twelfth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

As far as Sakura knew, she hadn't done much that could warrant the amount of interest she craved from Sasuke. She knew she could do more, _be_ more for him, yet she found herself hesitating, second guessing herself. It was so unlike her to not be confident in the steps she took to get where she wanted. As she lay on her couch, stomach down and scrolling through her phone, she tried not to dwell on the fact that in order to get to Sasuke, she had to put herself out there. It was a scary, intimidating concept.

Groaning deeply and dropping her phone out of her hands and flat onto her couch, Sakura went painstakingly over every word, every glance, every smile they exchanged for any indication she had scared him off. Maybe they had been too brutally honest the night before; if it was because of that, then Sakura didn't know what to do. It was in her very nature to be upfront, and it wasn't as if she could take back words that had already been spoken, anyway.

She had been waiting all night for a reply from Sasuke, and it was borderline pathetic. It was well into the night and she had a shift at the hospital the next morning, but she couldn't help but cling to a remnant of hope that he would at least reply to her message. They had gotten close, closer than she'd ever been with anyone other than Ino. She didn't take that lightly.

And could only hope he didn't, either.

Tucking her now-free hands under her head as a makeshift pillow, Sakura felt cold, lonely, insecure. She never let the taunting whispers of solitude creep under her skin, but tonight felt different. She wanted to share her warmth with Sasuke, but she couldn't when he seemed to be usurped in his own world, no matter how much she begged him to let her in. It was clear desperation, and it wasn't a good look.

Sakura dug her face deeper in her hands, pressing into the couch as she tried to lessen the rising rejection that broiled, hurting her heart, her fragile heart. The static electricity that built enough tension beneath the surface of her skin to drive her insane multiplied into a frenzy.

She felt powerless to the pull she experienced towards Sasuke, rendering her utterly useless, defenseless. She prided herself on her strength, yet he seemed to break down her walls like a rising high tide on an abandoned beach.

Being so consumed by the relentless turmoil that assaulted her, she nearly missed the slight vibration emanating from her phone. Sakura knew better than to let her hopes get up, so she shoved them deep down as soon as they emerged. Without lifting her head, she blindly reached for the device, turning it on and bringing it closer to her blurry eyes. It took her a moment of brevity, but she was able to realize that the sender was indeed Sasuke.

She froze, shot upright like a piston. She'd been so caught up with the fact that he hadn't replied that she'd neglected to consider that he might anyway. Swiftly swiping to open the message, Sakura eagerly ate up the words splayed on the screen.

But the moment she did, her heart dropped to her feet.

They reached each other last night, she was so sure of it. So, why didn't he seem to have received her message loud and clear? Why was Sasuke so adamant that they remain apart?

Sakura read through his text thoroughly. First and foremost, he thanked her. But he followed it by reiterating that he felt undeserving of her time and support; he'd be better off alone, he convinced himself. She'd be better with someone else. It broke her heart to hear him say that, but then something in her cracked like a mirror and all she felt was anger, frustration.

Why was she struggling to get her point across? Why was he so damn stubborn? She kept thinking about how unfair it seemed for Sasuke to go through life feeling like the entire world was against him. But it was starting to feel unfair to _her_ that her efforts to reach out to him went unheard and disregarded. Sakura gave her all in everything she did, and Sasuke was no exception.

No, she wasn't going to sit here and take it. She wasn't going to let Sasuke slink away from her when she had a glimpse of his rough exterior disintegrating, revealing his true nature: the boy who craved love but would not accept it.

She wouldn't let Sasuke walk away from the love he truly deserved.

Fiercely determined and steadfastly sure of her next steps, Sakura jumped up from where she lounged and bounded across her living room to shove on her shoes. She quickly straightened, even taller than before, and grabbed her jangling keys that hung on the pale wall without looking. Her gaze remained straight ahead as she carried herself through the threshold of her apartment and into the oncoming night.

The moon was waking up, rising in the sky and growing ever brighter. It was a source of such beauty, such ethereal warmth, yet Sakura couldn't quell the anxiety that bubbled throughout her. The quiet contentedness brought her comfort, but what if it was the opposite for Sasuke? What if it brought about nothing but hollow loneliness?

That was no good. No good at all.

This may have been a bad idea, a poor decision on her part. Her judgment did seem to be lacking where Sasuke was concerned, but she digressed. She was going to keep pressing forward and knock some much needed sense into the sad young man.

Sakura shifted as a breeze snaked by her, caressing her skin and encouraging her to retreat back to her abode. She didn't pay any mind to the voice inside her head that seemed to dance on the wind, goading her to leave it alone and make her own way. She knew what it was like to be chained down to your thoughts, unable to see more than the insecurity that clouded your vision.

She wouldn't allow Sasuke to fall victim to them. She wouldn't.

Pushing forward, Sakura dug deep into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out her phone. Though she had no idea where to go or where to find him, she knew she could rely on one person to find the elusive boy. Holding her phone to her chilly ear with one hand as the other fumbled with her keys and opened her car door, Sakura multi-tasked as she waited for the voice to come through on the other end of the line, cutting through the ringing that seemed to drag on for far too long.

Finally, it stopped. Finally, a greeting. Finally, she'd get some answers she so desperately needed.

"Naruto, before you say anything, I need your help and fast," Sakura spoke into her phone, cutting off any frilly words to embellish unneeded conversation. "I want to see Sasuke. Can you get me to him?"

* * *

It had been like one step forward and two steps back for Sasuke. He was so, so close to giving in and letting someone on the outside slip past his defenses. But his hands were bloody, soul had been tainted. He couldn't ruin someone else's life just because he hadn't been able to handle his own with care.

Though he craved to drown his thoughts to death with liquor, he couldn't muster the energy to get out from under the covers. At least that's what he told himself.

He closed his eyes and let the sweltering grips of sleep drag him to another world. When he awoke, he found himself standing in a sprawling field of daisies and daffodils, roses and tulips, sunflowers and carnations alike. He spun around and around and around in circles until his head spun with dizziness, causing him to stumble and fall backwards until he gazed up at the bright blue sky. There were clouds as fluffy as cotton candy and birds as free as can be.

He calmed, sinking into feeling content in that moment, caressed by the comfort that hung cloyingly in the air, smelling of florality and his mother's sweet perfume. He relaxed every muscle, every tendon in his body as he let himself inch towards that freedom, that bliss. Sasuke had spent so much time in the dark that it was scarily serene to soak in the sunlight and breathe in the clean air.

Air that was free from smog, from suffocating pollution.

But his euphoria was cut short by rumbling thunder, and a freezing chill shot past Sasuke. His eyes fretfully shifted to see ominous storm clouds rolling in, threatening to uproot the peace he had just found. Yet, he had become so secure and comfortable he could have merged into the overgrowth; his limbs had turned to rotten jelly and he couldn't move from the spot.

It was then that hands made of sin emerged from the shadows all around him, latching on and threatening to drag him down, down, down into the ground.

The raging clouds had rushed their way forward until they devoured the sky above, blocking out the sunlight and letting the cold settle into his frozen bones. As the first raindrop fell onto his face like a tear streaming down his cheek, Sasuke felt resigned to his fate. He shouldn't have come here, shouldn't have let himself succumb to the seductive tenderness that was offered to him on a silver platter. Now, he was going to get caught in the destruction and it was going to kill him.

He knew he was going to die.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the colorful, bountiful flowers decaying, dying, and rotting. Every single beautiful thing that surrounded him died as if death spread from his pores like a disease. It was all crashing down, that beautiful picture, that wonderful moment. Good things were far too rare, far too elusive to him that losing this was going to destroy him.

The hands started pulling him, dragging him down six feet under. Struggling at first, Sasuke finally realized that any fight he had left was futile, insignificant. He stopped resisting, letting the shadows consume him, hauling him under…

* * *

Incessant knocking pulled Sasuke back up and out of the nightmare that held him captive. It seemed like there was a plethora of unexpected visitors lately, and though he'd normally become perturbed or even downright pissed, Sasuke couldn't feel anything in that moment but relief and gratitude.

The rude interruption saved him from being sucked under.

Sasuke scrambled, struggling to kick off the covers that wrapped around him like a vice. He needed to get up on his feet and run away from that dream, run away from it like he did everything and everyone else. His knees wobbled as the blood took its time rushing back to his feet, but he kept stumbling through the dark to reach his unannounced visitor. Not realizing he was hyperventilating until he got lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, Sasuke had to come to an abrupt stop to bend down, leaning forward on his knees as he gulped down much needed air.

Breathe in, breathe out. Rinse and repeat three times. He wasn't drowning anymore, he wasn't in that field of soiled flowers. Yet the feeling of horror and resignation remained, clawing at the inside of his burning eyes. He almost fell victim to its embrace again until a small knock came. It was soft, gentle even.

Not the type of knock to come from Naruto. Or even Itachi. Or even...who? Who else would even bother coming to his door at night? Who else even gave him the time of day? Only…

He wouldn't dare think it. Wouldn't dare allow the possibility of it to creep into his mind like a parasite.

But Sasuke slowly stood up, eyes fixed to the door as if he could see who waited patiently on the other side. He considered jumping back into bed and pretending to be fast asleep, but quickly found that he didn't want that. He wanted to see if it truly was her behind the worn door. He took slow paces, dragging his socked feet across the carpet, causing the friction that all but propelled him forward.

He reached the door, shaking as he unlatched the chain and locked him in and kept _them_ out. Sasuke was trembling as he opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar and peeking to the other side. Still unsure, still so, so guarded, he kept the majority of his body hidden by the meek door, for whatever good that would do.

Then he came face to face with a very distressed Sakura; dare he say she looked breathtaking as an emotional wreck without sounding like a misogynistic asshole? Her cheeks were flushed, eyes lined with red. Something was very clearly upsetting her, and Sasuke had an inkling that he might possibly have something to do with it.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything. But he knew that if he did, he'd likely only make things significantly worse. So he snapped it shut and stared at Sakura until her own labored breathing died down. The stale silence lay between them until Sakura woke up the conversation.

"I thought I had gotten through to you last night," Sakura abruptly confessed, tears welling in her eyes as she tried and failed to keep her troubled thoughts at bay. Wearing her hurt like a freshly painted porcelain mask in mint condition, she crossed her arms across her chest, as if to prepare a block for an oncoming blow to her heart. "Please tell me I wasn't wrong."

Wrong? Never, Sasuke thought. She had barged through his strongest defenses without knocking, and it scared him. It scared him that she'd lay siege to his innermost emotions and the machinations of his mind. It scared him that she had been so close to storming the dungeons and finding what laid there, intentionally forgotten and rotting away. He was scared, and he tried to bail like the coward he was.

But looking at Sakura, able to see the hurt, the confusion, the _determination_ in her bright eyes, forced him to face the repercussions of that simple decision. He could close the door, choose to leave without a word, yet he couldn't do it. Because, as terrified as he may feel getting close to her, Sasuke found that it was far more petrifying to think about losing Sakura.

"You're...not," Sasuke began, still partially hidden behind his front door. He convinced himself that he could tell the truth, yet maintain a healthy distance. But he knew deep down he could only keep it up for so long, as his truth was anything but wholesome. He was in far too deep. "You're not wrong. Last night was good, so thank you."

"That's it? Thank you, and we're done?" Sakura incredulously asked, dropping her arms to her side and raising her voice to anyone who would listen in the heavens. Sasuke visibly flinched; not for fear of her, but for shame in once again saying the wrong thing. He had a knack for fanning the flames of an already ferociously burning fire. Sakura remained steadfast as she continued, "If it was so great, then why am I the one putting in this effort? Why are you walking away from me?"

Sasuke let her question hang in the air as he shifted his weight to his other foot, forcing him to widen the opening of the front door as he used it for support. He had accepted to feelings she had inadvertently made him feel, yet he was still so afraid. He had been so trusting in the past, but was proven wrong at every turn. Why was it so hard for him to accept that Sakura was different, she had better intentions and a purer outlook than those who left those scars behind?

He needed to buck up. Period.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke replied as he chewed relentlessly on his chapped lips. He couldn't admit the tumultuous war that raged within. He wasn't strong enough to even find the words. "You deserve better. Better than I can give."

"Back to this again?" Sakura immediately responded, standing ramrod straight as she planted her feet powerfully on the ground beneath her. She clearly did not have time left to beat around the bush. "We've been down this road before. Now you've got to decide whether that's the path you want to take, or to accept the hand I'm offering you. If you choose the former, I will walk away and leave you alone from now on."

It truly felt like he was being ultimatums left and right. It demanded that Sasuke make decisions he'd rather push into a dusty, desolate corner to be forgotten through feigned ignorance. He felt backed against a concrete wall with no other way forward but to face his fears that seemed to pin him in place. It was the only thing left that he could do.

Sasuke sighed, opening the door even further until his tired body was in full view. He felt defeated, drained, devoid of anything to offer. Yet, Sakura consistently came back with open arms when he had empty hands. Sakura was resilient where he was regressive. Unsure of how the road would turn out, but sure he'd like Sakura as his companion, Sasuke decided to fully let her in with no strings attached.

"I want to accept it, I really do," Sasuke began, staring at Sakura's white sneakers as if those were more mesmerizing than her gorgeous green eyes. He couldn't spill out an entire part of him and maintain that eye contact at the same time. "There's a reason I've kept to myself all this time, and it's because I don't have a pretty past. I don't want you to become concerned about me when all I am is a lost cause. You've reached me, more than you realize, but I 'm afraid if I don't let you go now, you'll regret getting involved with me. And that might wreck me even more."

"You have too little faith in me, it seems," Sakura lightly replied, voice and body softening as Sasuke continued staring at her feet. His grip on the door tightened, causing the worn wood to groan beneath the increasing pressure. He tensed as he watched her step towards him, reflexively flinching as Sakura brought her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek warmly and bring his dark eyes up to her bright ones. "Look, I'm not here to play any games or pull any strings. I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but I need you to be direct and say it outright. Be straight with me."

"Don't leave me alone," Sasuke spilled without a second thought. He was rigid at first as Sakura maintained her hold on him, but he melted like butter as he finally looked into her soft eyes and saw love instead of pity. Strength instead of stubbornness. Unfiltered truth where all he'd been used to seeing were veiled lies. Tentatively, but accepting nonetheless, Sasuke leaned into her hand and closed his eyes as he savored the care she so expertly provided. He may be jumping into the deep end, but at least he knew how to tread water. "Don't let go. I'm just...stupid and scared I'll lose something good again."

"You won't, Sasuke," Sakura softly replied, brushing her thumb across his cheek, caressing it lovingly and grazing his lonely lips. Sasuke exhaled as he brought his hand up to meet hers; was this now their thing? It brought so much comfort, so much light that he felt he could soar around the world. He slowly opened his eyes to gaze at Sakura as if she was the only important thing left in the universe. Her pale lips twitched into a heart achingly beautiful smile that Sasuke wanted to capture with his own. He hadn't even realized his lips had turned upwards until Sakura added, "I haven't seen you do that before. I mean, actually smile. It's quite a sight to see. You should do it more often."

The chasm that resided deep inside his chest started filling with molten lava, filling every crack and crevice that the lingering shadows resided. He had no idea why he denied himself for so long when it was clear that Sakura was willing to take the plunge with him.

Sasuke felt a magnetic pull, tugging him forward into Sakura's arms. He hadn't realized how close they were in height, not really. He was only two or three inches taller than her, and that was being generous. But it gave him the perfect levity to drop his forehead to her shoulder and lean into her. He was tempted to wrap his arms around Sakura, refusing to let her go, lest she blow away in the wind. But he was so tired from fighting that he couldn't do much more than bring his right hand to rest on her left shoulder and stay there, nearly clinging to her.

He felt at home at long last, after a long journey of winding and twisting turns, with bumps and tenacious traps lining every which way. But, he needed a break, somewhere to kick off his shoes and be accepted for every fault and flaw he had. He felt secure, more secure than he had in years. It nearly broke him to be flooded by the overwhelming happiness that snuck away from him for so, so long.

Feeling Sakura's arms shift and wrap around his shoulders in a tight embrace, Sasuke nearly let himself collapse into her, weakened from the years of wear and tear. But he remained firm, merely bringing his left hand up to grab her hip, tugging her closer, taking in her warmth and compassion. They remained there for seconds, minutes, hours. Sasuke truly didn't know because he was lost in the moment.

Sakura brought her lips to his ear, teasing his skin her wispy hot breath, whispering, "Come with me. I have some place I'd like to show you."

All control Sasuke seemingly had eroded and his knees gave out. He collapsed onto the ground, _hard,_ bringing Sakura along with him. He no longer had the ability to stand, a mixture of relief and burning desire coursing through him, leaving him incapacitated and unable to function. He nearly cried. Nearly.

He felt like a statue, cemented in place and unmovable through time. Sakura kept her arms wrapped snugly around him in a loving embrace. Instead of breaking down further and losing what little marbles he had left, Sasuke slowly lifted his head from Sakura's warm shoulder to come inches from her own.

Concern shone through her eyes, yet it evaporated as Sasuke leaned his face forward, touching his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. A surprised squeal emitted from her lips, but it was soon soothed by a satisfied hum followed by an increased pressure on his face. Sasuke's chest heated like a forest fire through dry, desolate trees as Sakura leaned back into him. He almost forgot to reply to her after getting so lost in the comfort she effortlessly offered.

"I'll come with you," Sasuke said, bringing his left hand up to Sakura's cherry locks, threading his fingers through every soft strand as his breath mingled with hers. The fact he was outside where all the world could see him being so vulnerable was lost to him; he didn't care about anything except the fact that he was there in Sakura's arms. "I'll go anywhere with you."

* * *

The moon reflected off of each silent ripple that danced across the surface of the water in front of the pair. It was nearly its own entity as Sakura gazed out onto the open expanse of the river, shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke. It was chilly for that time of year, but it couldn't come close to bothering her with the fire Sasuke incited inside her.

She pulled her sweater closer as if it could melt into her skin, if not for the warmth then for the security. Saskura felt Sasuke's eyes burning holes into her face and her heart stammered; Sasuke had been as open as he could bring himself to be with her, so it was time to share a portion of herself as well. She continued to count each ripple, each disturbance in the water caused by the fish underwater as she began.

"This bridge is more than it appears to be," Sakura stated, trying to grapple with the words that played hide and seek behind her tongue. They were standing about fifty feet from the surface; far enough to make a dangerous descent but close enough to present its nightly ethereal beauty. The comfort it gave her wasn't pretentious or demanding and gave her an anchor to hold onto in her most chaotic of times. It was her personal safe haven, shared not with one soul. But, tonight. Tonight was different.

Sasuke was different.

"I wasn't exactly the most popular person growing up. I mean, I'm sure that much is pretty easy to see," Sakura admitted, biting her lips until the dead skin began to flake and get stuck between her teeth. She continued to stare straight ahead in an attempt to get lost in the sweet song of the lapping waves. The trees had begun to bloom with majestic flowers and were gracious enough to share them with the water. They sprinkled the sky and found their home drifting on the surface of the river. It was almost like spring snow. "I was relentlessly bullied. It was all the small things, like the way I dressed or the size of my forehead, but when you're that young, constant teasing and criticism gets to you, you know? Their voices become your own inner monologue, and before you know it, you begin to hate yourself as well. It wasn't until Ino essentially adopted me that I could finally see what I was truly worth.

But it was dark for me before that. I was a loner, a weird outsider who was looking in. One day, I wandered off on my own after school and found this spot. It far enough away from everyone that it gave me my own space without becoming secluded. It gave me a breath of fresh air, and an opportunity to be alone with my thoughts. At first, it was dangerous; the voice inside my head was so self-deprecating that it nearly convinced me to jump a few times. I never did, of course.

It took some time, as all things do. But I finally found my inner strength, with a little help of course. Ever since then, this place changed from an escape from my troubles to a place of reflection. Somewhere I could look inwards during my hardest of days and find the courage I feared was gone. It never leaves, not really.

And that's why I brought you here today, to show you this part of me and let you know you are not alone in your feelings of worthlessness. The voice inside your head doesn't always have to win when you've got at least one person on the outside that cares.

And I care."

With that, Sakura finally tore her gaze from the wide water splayed out in front of her to look at Sasuke. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see what seemed like pity bleeding in his eyes, but she knew better than that. She knew he felt no pity, rather harboring so much understanding. Sasuke knew what it was like to resent your own existence, but couldn't seem to climb his way out of that vicious cycle. Sakura wanted with all her heart to be the one who could throw him the lifeline that actually worked.

Sasuke said nothing, maybe he had nothing to say, maybe he was at a loss for words. But they clearly had a mutual understanding that they were not needed. Not for their hearts to connect, or for them to realize that what they had between them, it was real. It was raw, it was authentic, it was momentous. And as scared as she was to admit it, she was all-in. The young man already weaseled his way into her thoughts and soul; what more was it to give him every part of her piece by piece?

Her eyes drifted to Sasuke's still mouth, pink and inviting. She hadn't realized when she unconsciously stepped towards his dark frame like light drawn to darkness, but she didn't stop herself from bringing her hand up to cup Sasuke's cheek, sharp from his harsh features, and brushing her thumb across his wispy eyelashes. She loved everything about his face, from his dark, round eyes to the lines and ridges that shaped his features. There was an effortless elegance to Sasuke, and Sakura would bet an arm and a leg that he had absolutely no idea how handsome he truly was.

"Thank you, for everything," Sasuke finally replied. It was all he seemed to be able to do, thank her. But the words held a different sort of weight this time. There was more meaning, more passion lingering within each syllable, and it snapped Sakura's control like a measly twig.

Her lips captured his own, tentative and unsure at first, but gaining the confidence to increase the friction it caused. It was electric, as if she was shocked by lightning strong enough to knock her off her feet. Yet, she pressed forward, leaning further into Sasuke as he reciprocated her affection.

The twinkling stars that painted the night sky became the celestial fireworks that floated behind her eyes, and Sakura brought her other hand up to touch the other side of Sasuke's face. She wanted more, needed more, craved more. But she knew Sasuke needed time, and she respected that.

She pulled back, gasping minutely for air as she stared back into Sasuke's deep pools. And that was the moment it truly hit her. That this was real, these feelings were real, _he_ was real. It was overwhelming, yet not quite enough.

Sakura didn't know how or when things between them would end, but they sure as hell found a place to start. And that was enough.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter twelve. I am so happy that they are finally making progress and I hope you are too!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! I love and appreciate you all! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, everyone! Here is the thirteenth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sasuke did not greet the darkness of his apartment with disdain. There was a lightness in his chest that found its home there the entire time he slept.

He didn't dream; the only things that seemed to plague him lately were nightmares, so he certainly took that as a good thing. It let him get a good night's sleep instead of wrestling with fitful night terrors.

It was a brand new day, and he wasn't scheduled to work. Sasuke would normally dread the thought of dragging himself out of bed to face the world, but he found himself looking forward to the prospects of the day. It was still difficult to muster the motivation to get up and get out, but his bones no longer felt caved in.

As he remained still under the covers as his slumber whisked away, Sasuke reminisced on the night before. The night Sakura had opened up and reached out to him, and he finally accepted it. Really, truly stood face to face with what was directly in front of him the entire time and decided he could walk towards it rather than run away.

And they kissed. His first kiss, first display of affection. She had taken it unapologetically from him, and he willingly let her. The mere thought of the very lips that had him hypnotized dancing across his own sent goosebumps flying across his skin. He liked the feeling she scrounged to the surface, though every breath and every movement were laced with burning fear.

He was on fire and the very thought of Sakura fanned the flames into an explosion.

And today, today he agreed to go on a double date to the museum with Naruto and Hinata; more specifically, he'd be going on a date with Sakura. Him. A date. That he actually agreed to. That someone else was willingly going on with him.

Sasuke half expected to look out the window to be greeted by flying pigs and frozen hellfire.

He felt anxious, like he was an impostor crawling within his own finicky skin. But he took it in stride, which felt like an accomplishment in itself. For once in his life, Sasuke felt prepared to press forward despite the paralyzing panic that smothered him.

It was likely late morning, judging by the light that crept through the blinds; it wasn't blinding, rather tickling his eyelashes playfully. In a single night, his perspective had been flipped on its head and turned inside out. What had been so different, so effective about Sakura that she had been able to get through to him when no one else could?

Instead of remaining in bed dwelling on it, Sasuke tossed the covers off and stood solidly up. No morning nausea, no hangovers, no blurry vision. Sasuke found that he quite enjoyed the clarity found with waking up with sober eyes. Placing his hands on his hips, he stretched backwards, letting his belly button and un-toned stomach show beneath his shirt as he woke up each tense muscle in his body. Bending back into place, he scanned his apartment from top to bottom.

It wasn't trashed, but it truly wasn't pretty. He had his only pair of worn boots tossed in the far left corner, tucked away from the sparse furniture that was scattered around the room. Ragged clothing hung on the back of the old love seat that was all but abandoned against the far wall that was stained by years of water damage and neglect. The light of day shone so brightly on the decrepit condition of his home, placing each flaw and deformity on a pedestal for him to rove over in shame.

If he was making minute progress as a human being, he was going to need to get his shit together, one step at a time.

Small steps, nothing too drastic. He'd start by cleaning his tossed clothes, then maybe getting rid of the ones littered with holes and stains too ingrained to ever remove. He'd have to scrounge up some change he'd accumulated by working at the coffee shop, but Sasuke supposed this was as good a time as any to stop by a laundromat and possibly buy a nice shirt or two.

Heaven knows he'd need something presentable for the night to come.

Shuffling forward to grab a plastic bag crumpled and forgotten after one of his previous liquor store runs, Sasuke determinedly started gathering the scant amount of clothing that littered his apartment. His bones ached, tendons strained, muscles popped, but he kept going. He wouldn't squander his burst of drive, however long it would last.

One by one, he shoved an old t-shirt, weathered jeans, and any lingering socks and jackets lying pallid on the floor. By the time he had cleared most of the forgotten clothes, the plastic bag was bursting, overflowing at the edges. It was all he could bring himself to do, but it was at least something, something productive. He reached for the skinny wallet sitting at his bedside and counted what little change he had left.

Enough for a round trip bus ride to the laundromat to get his clothes cleaned, and even to get a cheap yet presentable outfit from the thrift store for the coming evening. Heck, he may be able to stop by the dollar store and get some shaving cream and blunt-edged razors. He could fake being well put-together for one night at least.

He was lucky they had all agreed to go to the museum that night, if not for the quiet atmosphere, then for the fact that it was free on Wednesday nights. Sasuke had a nagging feeling that it was chosen for that very reason, but that sly tactic was neither here nor there. He was trying to turn over a new leaf, so he would try to look at these gestures as a kindness and not masked pity. It would be trying considering he reflexively retracted from them like getting burned on a hot stove. But he'd try.

He was trying, and that's all he could really do.

Pocketing his wallet and small flip phone in the right side of his well-fitting jacket before swinging it over his shoulders, covering the shirt he slept in the night before, Sasuke went over to this closet to grab the last pair of clean black pants he had left. He shoved them on over his boxers, along with neglected socks that laid crumpled in the dark corner. Straightening and stopping in front of his smudged mirror, Sasuke decided to forego any grooming.

He'd wear his mussy hair and stubbly chin like a badge of honor, if only for the day. Onlookers be damned.

Sasuke swallowed the rising terror that threatened to tear him apart as he headed to the front door and out into the light of day. Baby steps, he reassured himself. Slow but steady progress.

* * *

"How far along are you in your case reports?" Tsunade asked, coming up behind Sakura as she leaned on the standing desk in the center of the hospital's employee lounge. The young doctor hadn't yet been given an office, or even a desk for that matter, but Sakura could certainly make do. She was dotting her I's and crossing her T's on the paperwork that went along with her daily patients. Spending a majority of her day at the hospital getting to know her patients thoroughly, Sakura felt pride in her meticulous work. She asked all the right questions and took extensive notes on the verbal and non-verbal cues they each had. She had this in the bag.

"Just...about...done!" Sakura replied, not looking up from her work as she felt Tsunade hovering over her hunched shoulder. Maybe an average doctor would be intimidated by a little micromanaging, but that wasn't Sakura. She wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was capable, she was intelligent, and she was fierce. She could face this all head-on.

Highlighting the last important piece of information from her work that day, Sakura twisted around to become eye-level to her mentor. "Did you know that Mr. Takanashi fought in the war? He has so many fascinating stories of his time served and I've barely scratched the surface! It's such a shame he's bedridden, and we don't know how much time he has left. I'd love to hear everything he has to say."

"Our patients are libraries full of fascinating stories. It's one of the reasons I get to know them on a personal level," Tsunade replied, maintaining eye contact as she crossed her arms across her chest. Sakura braced her hands behind her, gripping the black lab table as she eagerly ate up her mentor's smirked words. "Just make sure you don't get too attached. People come here to be treated; they either get better and leave us, or die and leave the world. It may sound morbid, but it's true."

Sakura took a moment to soak in Tsunade's words. In a sense, she was right. You wouldn't want to get too attached to someone who'd only leave you in the end, one way or another. It would be a recipe for heartache, but wasn't that the necessary price to pay to be able to offer care and companionship in someone's final hours? If Sakura could treat her patients while also easing their troubled minds, she would consider that a triumph rather than a failure. She wouldn't dare say that aloud for fear of feeling oppositional, so she pushed up off the desk, turned around to gather her papers in her arm, then spun to face her mentor again.

"I think that's what I enjoy the most about this career path, getting to know the ones I nurse back to health. The ones the world seems to have forgotten. Let them know they're not alone in their struggle," Sakura smiled, up and ready for the next person she could help in more ways than one.

"Hold onto that optimism for all its worth," Tsunade answered, dropping her arms to hold them out for the paperwork. Sakura more than eagerly obliged, excited for yet another opportunity to prove herself. It almost felt juvenile to jump at every chance like a bushy-tailed puppy, but she brushed that thought aside as she watched Tsunade devour the data she compiled. As she scanned the words, she added, "Many people become jaded in this profession. A positive outlook can be hard to come by."

"It's in my very nature to look for the good in everything, and this is no exception," Sakura responded, charming her way into her leader's good graces. She felt a compulsive need to over-explain, even if it meant divulging unneeded information. Her gaze followed Tsunade as she began to turn her back and head out into the thick of action. Taking that as her cue to follow, Sakura quickly shuffled forward to catch up lest she get left behind. Sickness waits for no man, no woman, no child alike, so there were no breaks to be had, no lulls to take advantage of. She needed to keep high up on her toes to not be caught unaware in the fray. She added as they left the office, "I can only hope it doesn't bite me in the end."

"There is much you have yet to learn," Tsunade swiftly called over her shoulder as she briskly made her way through the illuminated corridors. Her white lab coat trailed behind her like fire caught in the wind. Sakura's shorter legs strained to keep pace, but she refused to complain. Others would die to find themselves in her position. "Luckily, that's where I come in. I have quite the case for you, if you're up to the task."

"Always ready and at your service," Sakura confirmed, not yet tired of reaffirming her enthusiasm. She knew she was a newbie, but she'd gone through many trials and tribulations and she felt ready to take on the world's worst offerings with a sword and shield in hand. She watched as Tsunade abruptly veered to her left and into the room of a patient. So, that's what she meant; Tsunade was presenting her with a challenge she'd happily accept.

"Then meet your official first patient, Dr. Haruno," Tsunade declared as she slowed to a stop in front of her new patient's bed. Her veins were filled with excitement at the thought of helping a new person get better all on her own. It was _her_ patient, _her_ skills that could save a life. All the possibilities, ailments, and illnesses ran through her mind like a marathon runner, but no fantasy, no daydream could prepare her for the harsh reality from hitting her full frontal like a runaway railway train.

And slam into her it did, as she spotted the frail woman sitting quaintly in the hospital bed, hands delicately placed atop each other. The smile lines that seemed so worn, so used throughout the years no longer lifted, instead curved slightly down, almost forlornly. The eyes, the familiar brown eyes that were normally so lively and vibrant were dull, though Sakura knew them well enough to see them struggling to maintain their vitality. The image of Ms. Chie sitting there, sickly and waiting for her doctor knocked into Sakura with the weight of a thousand suns.

Was this a new sickness that just started affecting her, or had Sakura overlooked any signs she may have hidden over time? She cursed herself; she should have known better. She should have.

"This is Chie Nakamura, and she was recently admitted with shortness of breath, loss of strength and coordination with bouts of vertigo, and an abnormal and concerning loss of weight. She has visited us frequently within the last year, but I recently made the executive decision to admit her for some formal tests and procedures," Tsunade elaborated, looking straight at the older woman as she continued. Sakura kept her hurt gaze on her as well, taking in her appearance, drastically changes in such a short amount of time. She felt a weight on her heart and a tug pulling her lips downwards, though Sakura had to quickly remind herself to school her features so she didn't let her shock seep through the infected air. She bit on her cheek and plastered a pained but pleasant smile on her face.

Turning to Tsunade as she faced back towards her, Sakura watched as her mentor's calculating eyes clearly picked up on her protege's sudden discomfort, almost as if she were expecting it. "I've been made aware that you two are well acquainted, are you not? Chie has been a frequent flyer of mine, but I have quite a lot on my plate at this moment. I'd never normally pass someone off to another, but she has spoken very highly of you in particular. My guess is she knew you'd be under my wing and by some stroke of luck, your schedule lined up with her own. Consider our dear friend as your first official case."

"It's my pleasure to play that role for you, Sakura," Chie raspily carried off of Tsunade's speech; Sakura could tell she tried with all her might to keep up her high spirits despite her obvious struggle to choke down the coughs that bombarded her. Sakura was so used to her corny humor to sugarcoat less than fortunate situations that she didn't feel an inch of surprise to hear her enthusiasm through the pain. Sakura shifted to Ms. Chie's direction as her eyes softened with morose sadness. The older woman clicked her tongue and chided, "Oh, child. No need to look at me like I've already got one foot in the grave! We don't even know what's truly going on!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Sakura replied, shaking her hands up and down and rolling her shoulders until the muscles popped. Ms. Chie was right; all she had seen was her sitting in a hospital bed, attached to various tubes and monitors, and she had jumped to a conclusion. Maybe the precautions they were taking were overly drastic, and maybe all she had was a chest cold. She could convince herself of that easily for two reasons: the older woman hadn't seemed too sick beforehand, and her denial proved to act as a mental block that refused to let her believe otherwise. Was she so absorbed with herself that she neglected to recognize the illness right in her front yard? "Well, on the bright side, I've been dying to talk to you. And look, you've come right to me!"

"It seems I have, sweet girl," Chie smiled, only pausing briefly to let out a slew of wet coughs followed by a wave, a flick of her bony right wrist. Swallowing the bile that shot to the front of her throat, Chie turned to Tsunade, strong and imposing and caring to her very core. She added, "Thank you for all you do, Dr. Senju. I truly believe you are leaving me in capable hands."

"I'm sure I am. Only the best and brightest under my tutelage," Tsunade smirked as she handed over the binder full of Chie's information, thick and heavy with the wary feeling that there was more than met the eye. Sakura gingerly took it from her fingers and held it tenderly in front of her with two hands. She didn't dare look at its components, rather stared straight ahead at her old friend as she pretended that the weight of everything wasn't weighing sturdily on her shoulders. Pretended that Ms. Chie was merely here to visit her, and she wasn't an ailing patient of hers.

Tsunade clamped a strong hand on Sakura's left shoulder as she continued, "I don't need to tell you this, but this one here's a good egg. Don't give her too hard of a time, but don't be afraid to ruffle her feathers a bit."

"Don't worry about us, Dr. Senju. We'll wreak havoc another time," Chie replied, shooing the doctor out of the room as the tubes attached to her swung in the air with a plasticky click. Sakura chuckled glumly as she thought it was so typical of her to tell someone not to worry when the lines in her face looked worn and weary. The only thing not dull about her was the ever-illuminated blaze in her soul. She couldn't bear being a burden for even a moment to anyone.

Maybe that was why Sakura hadn't noticed anything wrong; Ms. Chie had hidden telltale signs so discreetly, veiled in plain sight. That made Sakura feel that much worse considering she had been trained to catch these things before they got out of hand. Where had she gone wrong?

"I'm just a shout away should you need me," Tsunade said as she spun on her high heel and headed towards the door, her blonde hair flowing behind her in a stream of authority and glorified wisdom. She breezed past the stiff curtains that framed the hospital bed, locking it in between them the large clear window. Stopping in the threshold, yet not turning back around, Tsunade added, "I know you're very capable, Sakura. Now is the time to show us what you're made of. Let's kick this mystery's ass."

Pride swelled in Sakura's chest, mixing in with her initial sorrow like two seas colliding at the ends of the Earth. She had so much confidence in her knowledge, but it waned the moment she came face to face with something that hit so close to home. Though her knees felt weak in trepidation and nausea promised to debilitate her, the reaffirmation gave her a new energy she forgot she had.

She could nurse Ms. Chie back to health.

Sakura let an authentic smile creep across her face and squeezed the binder tightly to her chest. This was what she had spent so many tireless years on; if she couldn't take care of someone handed to her care alone, then it was all for naught. She had to start somewhere, and it was time to pull her big girl pants high up to her chin and help a patient in dire need.

"I won't fail you, Ms. Chie. Not today, and not when we get you out of this place," Sakura swore, standing taller as she stared deeply with vehemence into her old boss's sweet eyes, where she knew she could always find support. But Sakura was in the position where she needed to be the giver and not the receiver.

Whatever was wrong with Ms. Chie, whatever ailed her, weighed her down, Sakura would track it down and annihilate it. It was the least she could do for her friend, let alone a patient in her care.

"I know you'll do whatever it takes to do your best," Chie replied, remaining immovable as she watched Tsunade remain steadfast in the door frame hanging on their every word, almost as if she didn't want to leave them alone. As if there were words lingering on her tongue like a bitter syrup that needed to be washed out. Chie wore a knowing smirk and looked downcast as Tsunade finally headed out of the room and to the other patients that awaited her.

A silence hung in the room as the pair heard the click of Tsunade's heels echo down the hallway and out of earshot. It wasn't uncomfortable, or tense, but it weighed Sakura down as her instincts told her there was something they weren't telling her.

She decided she'd find out, one way or another.

"Please don't look so sad, Sakura," Chie pleaded, holding her arm out to her, beckoning her to take a seat next to her. The young doctor shuffled timidly to her warm side and lowered herself on the squeaky seat, cringing as the polyester crunched beneath her weight. Keeping her arms close to her body, insecure and quite nearly bursting at the seams with nerves, Sakura tried to settle her qualms, daring them to stop appearing through her eyes. She was the one who needed to be strong for Ms. Chie, not the other way around. It was an annoying paradox, but as much as she'd like the apprehension to subside, it nagged her to her very core and could not be ignored.

"I can't help it," Sakura admitted as she gazed downwards, placing the binder gently in her lap, picking at her nails. She felt like a child being reprimanded after being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She had been so greedy, wanting more on her plate, more recognition, but now that this was served to her, it felt like her eyes were bigger than her stomach. Despite feeling on top of the world less than a hour prior, this revelation left her feeling disrupted and disturbed. "I should have known something was wrong. I feel like I've failed you before I've even begun."

"You're so hard on yourself, sweetheart. If you want anyone to blame, point your fingers at me. I'm the one who kept things tightly under wraps," Chie replied, reaching out to grab Sakura's sullen hand, and the young medic immediately obliged, taking the older woman's veiny hand in her own and squeezing. She put all of her heartfelt emotion into the gesture, yet was careful not to squeeze too hard. She had been known to have quite the death-grip. "I know it wasn't fair to you, but I wanted all of your attention to remain where it needed to be."

"My focus needs to be on those who need me, and that includes someone who's sick with a common cold, or someone who can't get themselves out of bed in the morning, or someone who is fighting something much more sinister. It's what I've _studied_ for my entire life and it's not fair to _you_ if I can't do anything," Sakura countered, leaning forward and placing her clothed elbows on the binder in her lap. She dropped their conjoined hands on the thin white linen of the hospital bed and pleaded, "Please just promise me no more secrets. No more hiding your personal struggles. No more keeping me in the dark. I need to _know_ so I can _help._ "

"I promise, Sakura," Chie reassured, leaning her tired face closer to Sakura's and giving her hand as hard of as squeeze as she could. It hurt her chest more than her fingers to feel the drained fatigue that coated her skin and wrapped around her bones. Sakura always knew she'd do anything for Ms. Chie, but as the tears threatened to spill over her eyes and down her rosy cheeks, she realized she needed to do more. _Be_ more fore someone so selfless she cared more about a blossoming adult in her career than her own company during waning health. But how could she give her all she could when nothing felt like enough?

Chie added, "As long as you promise me this: Focus on yourself, and take your own advice. Take time to breathe because if you're always on the move, catering to other people's need, you'll neglect to take care of yourself. And that won't be good for _anyone_ involved."

Tears that built up behind her eyes clouded her vision and slipped out one by one. Ms. Chie was right, Sakura admitted, though she argued that it was ingrained into the fiber of her being to help, to heal, to hone. But as much as she'd like to think she could fend for herself, the odds may not be in her favor. If someone on the outside could see that her priorities weren't necessarily in line, then Sakura realized she had a lot of work to do on herself.

"I...I promise," Sakura choked out, retracting her hand and leaning back in the flimsy chair, causing it to shriek in protest. Sniffing and wiping away the traitor tears as quickly as they escaped, Sakura took a moment to compose herself. She took a deep, steadying breath, and then another, and open Ms. Chie's case file. As she roved over her details - height, weight, symptoms, previous diagnoses, and prescriptions - Sakura decided to take it step by step, starting with the patient right in front of her. Her mind barely processed the words her eyes read, but she continued one, two, three more times to allow the calm to wash over her. "But this comes first. You are coming first, no excuses. And we'll begin by giving you a full physical. So get prepared to get up close and personal with me. Your Doctor."

"I wouldn't expect it to be any other way, given our current situation," Chie sighed, plopping back onto the barely fluffy pillow that sat behind her. It was surreal, seeing her two worlds collide like this, but as Sakura looked up from the binder to gaze back at her old boss, she came to terms with the fact that this was her current reality, Ms. Chie's reality. And she'd be damned if she didn't do anything about it.

She wouldn't give up without a fair fight.

* * *

"She's supposed to be here by now," a patron complained, glancing every other moment to the silver watch on his right hand. Naruto was an early bird who always got the worm; he knew Sakura to be the same. But it was nearly half past six, the time they agreed to meet, and there was no sign of her anywhere. He anxiously ran his fingers through his blond hair as a warm arm wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure she will come," Hinata reassured, finding her way into the crevice between her boyfriend's toned arm and broad chest. Dressed in an elegant purple sundress, and Naruto in a baby blue turtleneck sweater and beige khakis, they were both ready for a nice date night. One they hadn't been on in much too long a time. To enhance their evening, they invited Sasuke and Sakura along, together on a date. Elated would be an understatement to Naruto. Maybe it was why his impatient nature came to the forefront in an unruly manner. Hinata's soothing voice cooed at him, balancing him out with her quiet, calm demeanor. "If anything were wrong, she would have told us. Just give her time to get here."

"Fine, but she better hurry 'cause even Sasuke showed up and what's more, he even dressed well for once!" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped his left arm around Hinata and planted a chaste kiss to the top of her dark head. Her soft strands caressed his lips, causing them to turn upwards into a bright, loving smile. "I love you, ya know?"

"That's my line," Hinata replied sweetly, snuggling further into Naruto, savoring the warmth his arms provided after missing them for so, so long. It hadn't been fair for them to be torn apart, but what was done, was done. All they could do was make up for lost time. She appreciated their balance; on the outside, they may have seemed like an odd match. A quiet, shy introvert in love with an exuberant social butterfly seemed like a recipe for disaster, but it worked like a beautifully written harmony. She was lucky to have her rock when all she'd seen those past years was rainy weather. "You're always looking out for those you love, and I admire that. But let things happen as they will and they'll fall into place."

"You're oh, so wise, my darling," Naruto answered as he held Hinata closer as if to claim her as his own to all who could see, as if there were any other choice. As they remained in place against the marble wall directly outside of the museum, his blue gaze meandered over to Sasuke. He leaned against the same wall not ten feet from where they stood, right leg propped up, bent to support his weight.

Hunched over with his hands in his pockets, one could miss that Sasuke actually put effort into his appearance that night. Sasuke was dressed in a solid black button down with sleeves rolled up his slim forearms and dark navy blue form-fitting pants that hugged his ankles. He even seemed to be wearing new black shoes, as they seemed more like snazzy sneakers rather than his raggedy boots. It made Naruto more than the slightest bit happy to see such improvement in real-time, however long it would last. He added, whispering to his girlfriend, "I want her to show up, if not for me, then for him. I know she can handle herself, but I'm not so convinced about Sasuke. She's good for him, so tonight will be about progress and new beginnings."

"Not about us?" Hinata teased, the closest extent she'd ever come to badgering Naruto. She nudged him with her bare shoulder as she released her grip from his waist and crossed her arms, remaining leaning within her partner's embrace. She knew everything about him, from the tips of his toes to the caress of his lips. From his excessive energy to his tireless tendencies. From his undying care for those in his life to the selfless, giving nature he could never outrun. It was who he was to his very center, and it was why she fell in love with him to begin with.

"When it comes to me, everything is about you. Nothing and no one comes close," Naruto replied, running his hand up and down Hinata's chilly arm, reassuring her warmly with his words and actions. It was true that his attention tended to be dragged in different directions, but Hinata remained his priority. She had been there for him, through thick and thin, when no one else had. There was no competition; no one could hold a light to her. And, after all he'd witnessed Sasuke go through, Naruto desperately wanted that for his best friend as well. And what's more, through one of his longtime friends he fully and wholeheartedly trusted.

He had pulled _some_ strings, but all Naruto could do now was watch things take their course.

As he continued to gaze over at his friend, Naruto quickly stared at the time once more, willing the seconds to go by slower and for Sakura to arrive quicker. It was thirty-eight past the hour, and no sign, no message from Sakura. His impatience came to a boiling point, getting the better of him; maybe there was traffic, maybe she lost track of time. All he knew was that he had gotten Sasuke out of his apartment, clean shaven and ready to go, and he'd be damned if he didn't at least show him a good time. Whether he would be a third wheel or not.

Just as he let go of Hinata to head over to Sasuke, likely brooding deep within himself, he spotted a frantic Sakura rushing across the street, flushed and waving her hands above her head for their attention.

Naruto perked up immediately, spotting his friend on the other side of the one-lane road. He enthusiastically waved back, and pointed to Sasuke, wiggling his unruly eyebrows and giving her a suggestive thumbs up. He spotted a bright smile emitting from her small frame, visible from so far away, and her joyful laughter echoed through the air as she free-spiritedly jogged across the uneven pavement to reach her friends.

Naruto snuck a glance towards Sasuke, whose attention was rooted solely on the late-arriving girl. He wondered what raced through his thoughts at that very moment as he studied Sakura intently; she was clearly frazzled, put off by her own tardiness. But he knew as long as she was there, physically with them, that was all Sasuke cared for. As much as he neglected to express how he truly felt, Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to read his energy. Whether it was calm or disrupted, Naruto could see and feel it.

And the moment Sakura arrived, though his face remained stoic and unmoved, Sasuke was elated in his own special way. The air warmed, as if it were lit on fire, and Naruto could have sworn everything around got a little bit brighter. Who would have known that the moment the gloomiest person in the room got a clue that things could go from monochromatic to the most dazzling colors?

Instead of going up immediately to greet Sakura, Naruto remained behind to leave the pair a special moment. He watched as she slowed to a stop in front of Sasuke, blushing as she apologized profusely. His resounding scoff was indication enough to those close to him that apologies were not necessary as there was nothing to be sorry about. His subtle non-verbal replies were increasingly easy to decipher.

As he observed Sasuke step closer to Sakura, keeping his hand deep within his pockets and turning in his direction, Naruto got a full view of the couple. They looked dynamic together; a spitting image of light and dark, yin and yang, day and night. Sasuke was dressed well in dark hues as Sakura stood by his side in a flowing knee-length dress accented by a straw hat. Though it was an abnormal choice for a night at the museum, it was fitting.

"I'm sorry I'm so late tonight! I got caught up at work and lost myself to the time," Sakura apologized, as she gravitated to her right closer to Sasuke. She wore a nervous smile as she continued, "I hope you didn't wait too long for me. I hate to be a burden."

"Ah, no worries, Sakura!" Naruto finally spoke, turning around to face Hinata, who stood by the glass door entrance. He started scratching the back of his head, a tic that surfaced whenever he tried to hide something, such as a white lie or a growing smile on his lips. It wasn't as if he didn't want Sakura to see his growing happiness, but he was afraid if Sasuke saw him goading on any form of public affection, he'd pull away like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to. And he wanted to see how naturally the night would play out without him playing matchmaker any further. "Let's go inside! These paintings aren't going to wait for us all night, ya know!"

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter thirteen! We are finally seeing Sasuke make some progress, while Sakura is stumbling herself. Do you think they'll be able to come together and be there for each other? Or do you think everyone will be too stuck within their own minds?

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! I love and appreciate you all! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, everyone! Here is the fourteenth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

Ridiculous. Sasuke felt ridiculous, constrained, like the sleeves of his shirt were cutting off his circulation. But, he pressed on, feeling more like a prized mare on display than a young adult who finally cleaned himself up for a change. It was so far out of his comfort zone that he was walking on a tightrope thousands of feet above the solid ground.

It was busy that night, a much busier crowd than he was accustomed to dealing with, more than he'd care to tolerate. The quiet murmurs cloaked around him, taunting, teasing as he made his way through the golden hallways of the museum. His new shoes chafed the back of his heels; Sasuke knew there would be fresh blisters greeting him the next morning. He scrunched his nose in cringing disgust, digging his hands deeper within his pockets and finding himself second guessing his decision to come.

But his brief wash of grumpiness dried like a hazy desert as he gazed to his left, eyes clinging to the young woman admiring the old paintings that lined the marble walls like tattoos in a parlor. As she gazed at the pictures, frozen, immobilized in time, Sasuke noted her silence, her quiet tumult.

Sakura didn't seem to be her usual self, and Sasuke felt concern dig its claws into him.

She kept moving forward, step by step, click by click of her shoes across the shining floor. Soft strands of the lightest blonde, appearing strawberry at certain angles of light, fell into her eyes, cupping her cheeks and effortlessly framing her face. But the burning that normally raged within her irises seemed to be dim, barely a flicker, as it was snuffed out by an unusually rainy day.

Sasuke was overly-accustomed to the rain.

Normally, Sasuke did not incite conversation. Normally, he'd be the one to end it with a big, fat period. But as he watched Sakura walk aimlessly forward, hands clasped tightly behind her back, drifting off into her own world, Sasuke longed to reach out to her, hold onto her, and sing out to her. His fingers twitched, muscles strained as he picked up his pace to match her own. Sakura didn't seem to notice or pay any mind. It was such a stark contrast to her thoughtful attentiveness that drew him to her in the first place.

Sasuke didn't want any signs to go unheeded or ignored, not when he knew what it was like to spiral down that rabbit hole.

Inexperienced, yet sure he needed to wind her attention off whatever troubled her, Sasuke cleared his throat and said the words that came to mind, as natural as he could bring himself to be. "So, uh, how was your day, today? I mean, if you want to talk about it, that is."

Sakura silently turned from the gilded walls, emblazoned by the deepest hues of bronze and copper, and framed by the heavy pictures limning its skin. Her eyes meandered over to Sasuke, trailing from his inquisitive eyes to his voluminous lips to his itching hands no longer hiding within his pockets. She seemed to be sleepwalking through a night she'd normally cherish.

Sasuke's lips tugged into a deep rooted frown.

"It was...eventful to say the least," Sakura sighed, breathing out the air that seemed to clog her airways. She turned forward again, slowly continuing to walk in any direction, lost to her thoughts. Naruto and Hinata remained far ahead of the pair, seemingly more interested in each other than the art surrounding them. Sasuke supposed he didn't blame them; they had been physically apart for so long, torn apart by an overbearing and intrusive family. He could really relate to her in that respect.

Sakura kept walking, but turned to look at Sasuke again. Taking that as his cue to keep matching her step, Sasuke compensated in long strides to catch up to her. He kept quiet as Sakura continued, "There are things you can't prepare for, no matter how ready you are to take things on."

"Ah, no one is ever really ready for what life has to offer. It's always a gamble, never in your favor," Sasuke agreed, letting the sympathy and understanding that seemed so foreign to him take over him, possess him. It was disconcerting to be the one in the position to offer comfort, but he truly didn't enjoy seeing others suffer, no matter how much it seemed he enabled it, much less Sakura; she was sunlight obscured by the storm clouds above her. He wasn't the wisest man by far, but Sasuke could fake it if it made Sakura feel even incrementally better.

"I wouldn't really care to try so hard if that was the way I looked at things. I like to view life as something filled with unexpected surprises that you can make the best of, regardless of how helpless they make you feel," Sakura replied as she pondered a painting that came into view, halting to take it in. It was of a young girl, no older than the age of ten, dressed in a ruffled dress and blonde pigtails, tightly curled and high up on the top of her small head.

She had fallen backwards, knee deep in a sparkling summer creek in the bright of day. She was sopping wet, drenched from her descent; any other young girl dressed to the nines would have likely been devastated, yet this girl was filled to the brim with joy. Cuts and scabs lined her knees and elbows, yet they were disregarded as she turned her face to the sun and let her laugh ring in the sky. Her smile illuminated the frame, and Sakura seemed so drawn to it, leaving her words behind in a thoughtless trail.

"That's...true, I suppose," Sasuke replied as he veered to a stop directly behind Sakura, taking in her scent as she continued gazing at the painting. He spotted Naruto and Hinata pressing forward, immersed in each other as he stopped with Sakura. Sasuke wanted to step closer, to grab her hip and pull her to him, but it wasn't the time or place to engage in such actions. Instead, he remained rooted behind her and continued, "It must be quite a life skill to be able to do that, turn something bad into something much better. It certainly isn't easy when that's all that seems to come along for you."

Sasuke knew he'd never be able to see through rose-colored glasses, no matter how hard he'd try.

"Sunny days are rare, but if you learn to enjoy jumping in the puddles from the rainy ones, it lets these things get much more tolerable," Sakura replied, turning on her heel, spinning to fully face Sasuke. Her hair whipped around her features, framing her frantic eyes as she added, "I'm trying to love the rain."

As she stood there, teetering on the edge with tears lining her face, Sasuke debated asking what upsetted her so greatly. Dig deeper and risk picking at fresh wounds, or bite his tongue and risk allowing Sakura to spiral. Between a rock and a hard place, Sasuke felt forced to make a decision, though he knew that was never her intention. Sakura was distressed, clearly upset about something beyond his current understanding. Maybe even someone she encountered during her day.

Her emotions were like day and night, a complete 180 from their encounter the night before.

"I don't know what is causing you so much hurt," Sasuke said as he stepped closer to Sakura, bringing his hands reassuringly to her bare shoulders. He decided on his latter option, but refused to let her feel like she was facing anything alone. Not when she'd already done so much for him. Their eyes locked, and all of the surroundings melted away like ice cream sitting in a blazing summer sun. "But just know that whatever it is, you are stronger than it ever will be."

"When did you become so wise?" Sakura teased as a soft smile drifted into place, overtaking the hurt that blemished her lips. Sasuke's heart fluttered like he had developed a murmur; it was a foreign feeling to him, but her white smile seemed to become one of his weaknesses. She stepped even closer, closing the gap between the pair, and wrapped her thin arms around Sasuke's waist. He reflexively tensed, ready to shove her away; Sasuke was so unused to physical affection, avoiding it like the plague. But, Sasuke reminded himself that this was Sakura, this was warmth, his new home.

One by one, each bone in his body slowly gave way, caving in to Sakura fully, unabashedly and letting his arms slink around her. He felt weakened, no holds barred as he tugged her head to his chest, which tightened as she dug her face into his shoulder as if she were hiding unshed tears. As Sasuke glanced behind her to rove over the painting she just studied, he realized that maybe he had placed her on too high of a pedestal, and that was unfair to her.

Just because she put on a strong front for the world didn't mean she didn't weather her own storms, and just because she wanted to help others didn't mean she didn't need love of her own.

It made him feel so ashamed to take so long to realize that. For Sakura to literally spell it out for him that she was sad, needed someone to be there for her. He was naive, he was inexperienced. He was not good enough, and never would be.

But as Sakura squeezed him tighter, soaking him in as if he could somehow bring her some stability, however misguided that notion was, Sasuke remained firm in his plan to fake his wisdom, fake his courage, and fake his strength. Because as long as what he felt for Sakura was real, he supposed everything else would fall into place.

Pulling back from Sasuke and looking up slightly into his eyes, Sakura sighed, but didn't let go, didn't remove herself from his hold. It was almost as if they'd found a home within each other. "It's my turn to say thank you. I mean, I know it isn't easy for you to be open, but it means everything that you are with me."

"You are...thankful?" Sasuke mirrored as he blinked and took in her admission. Had there ever been anyone in his life _thankful_ for him? Even when he had risked his skin for all of the wrong people, even when he'd bent over backwards for those wretched skeletons? Was she looking for the right things in the wrong place? He felt so conflicted, so unnecessarily recognized that he was compelled to defend himself against her gratefulness. But he knew she wouldn't allow it to slip through his fingers. "I will...continue to be here. I have nowhere else to go."

"I'll take that as your version of a 'you're welcome'," Sakura chuckled, patting him firmly on his chest with a warm open palm. Retracting her eyes from Sasuke's, leaving him cold from the lack of her reignited fire, Sakura gazed downwards at the hands that laid flat on Sasuke's chest and fell silent, letting the faint smile fall away. As if it wasn't meant to exist in the first place. She whispered, "What if I'm not good enough? What if I fail those I care about?"

"You will not be a failure. You will _always_ be good enough," Sasuke relied, not sure how else to console her. He was so used to being the one who was lost, who was down on himself. He was so used to denying pretty words, rejecting the notion he could be lifted back up that he did not know how to handle being on the other side of the glass. As he glanced down at Sakura, frowning at his ineptitude and inability to be a pillar of support, Sasuke merely added, "Look at me. I never thought I'd be out here, caring for anything for the life of me. But here we are, thanks to you."

Starting from her chest, up through her throat, and out through her pink lips, Sakura let out a hearty laugh. As it resounded from her, it rang through the air and danced its way through Sasuke's ears, causing a shiver to ripple throughout his entire body. It was getting increasingly strange how seriously she affected him, yanking a subtle, nervous choke from him.

Sakura patted his chest one last time before peeling herself from his arms and spinning back around to study the painting once more. As her warmth left him, Sasuke fought against reeling it back in. He nearly missed it as Sakura whispered, "It's not that I"m not happy to hear that; I'm actually thrilled. But what good am I when all I can offer are words over actions?" She spun to face Sasuke, looking pleadingly into his eyes. "What good am I if I don't know how to save a life?"

"Why do you need to save a life to avoid feeling worthless?" Sasuke asked, masking the twinge of hurt and sadness that melded into one in his heart. It wasn't as if people hadn't tried talking sense into him; it had been an impossible task to many, many who have tried their hand. But it truly made him feel sick to his stomach to hear Sakura think so lowly of herself when she was anything but, and he felt overpoweringly helpless to affect any change.

"Why try at all when I can't save even one person?" Sakura replied, voice cracking briefly before it molded back together. She was in public, and had to remind herself of that fact so she wouldn't let herself break down in front of everyone. Especially when _everyone else_ was adorned in sparkling jewels and draped in lovely evening clothing, celebrating a merry night out. All in high spirits when all she felt was overwhelming guilt and remorse and it shone through her eyes like an hourglass.

"You've spent so much time and effort trying to get me to see my worth when I live the way I do. You're out here trying to make a difference, so why is it that you can't see yours?" Sasuke asked, letting his frustration surmount, rather than letting it stew; in all he learned from Sakura, one thing he finally grasped was his need to express things other than anger. He may not have felt anything positive, but his frustration stemmed from his care for her. He tentatively stepped towards Sakura, still unsure of his conviction to let the tables turn. "Why can't you see yourself the way I see you?"

Sakura sighed, letting her bare shoulders slump as she let the defeat wash over her. "I really am the pot calling the kettle black, huh?" She looked to her left, where she spotted Naruto and Hinata coming back into view down the wide hall of the museum, yet keeping a healthy distance as if they knew that they needed their space in that moment. "It's just hard when I feel so helpless, like things are out of my hands, when all I've ever done was try and make it otherwise."

Sasuke felt her admission deeply, personally, as if her words projected directly onto his skin. He knew what it was like to feel that absolutely everything was beyond his control, out of his hands. He knew what it was to question his own self-worth due to the forces that slipped through his fingers like cold, running water. He knew what it was to feel the world crashing down in only a moment's notice. He knew, and unlike his old self, he found the presence of empathy.

"Things do not go as planned. They're finicky and ruthless," Sasuke stated as he remained in place, tucking his hands into his pockets, knowing he couldn't physically reach out to Sakura. Not when he felt like he was underwater, struggling to breathe, fighting against the unwanted memories that demanded he be swept into the undertow. So many things out of his hands, so many things spinning out of control, yet he couldn't let himself go adrift. He couldn't get lost at sea. "I know firsthand how much of a dumpster fire life can be."

"What is it that has affected you so badly, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, allowing the curiosity she repressed for far too long to boil over until she couldn't help but pry. Sasuke supposed he understood, considering the patience she practiced with him all that time. He'd want to know what he was getting into as well if he were wearing her shoes. But he was anchored, trying not to let his head sink below the surface of the water and couldn't, couldn't, couldn't face his demons now. Not now. Not in the middle of a busy hallway where he felt as exposed as ever.

It wasn't as if he would never tell her, he reassured himself. Yes, he would crack himself open like an oyster. An oyster without a pearl.

"Another time, Sakura," Sasuke bit out, cringing at the harsh edges of the words that spilled from his lips. He didn't want to snap, didn't want to treat her the way he did at the show the other night, but it was as if his armor hardened at the slightest touch, the smallest nudge to the edge of the cliff. Blood roared in his ears, trapping him back in his mind. But he'd been there before, nearly every day for the past year. If he couldn't face this, what was the point of making himself better? For him, and now, for others. He took a step back as Sakura took a step forward. "I promise, another time."

"You promise, huh?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. She nearly came across as childish, but Sasuke knew better, knew it was her way of accepting his answer, despite her opening up to him. Sasuke knew it wasn't quite fair, but he needed a better time and place than there to divulge his inner secrets that taunted him so relentlessly.

Her eyes softened as she noticed the slight trembling that overtook him, and Sakura stepped forward and looped her right arm through Sasuke's left. She sighed as she tugged them forward together from where they stood and towards their awaiting friends. She whispered in his ear, as sweet and soft as freshly spun candy. "I'll hold you to that. We've barely scratched the surface, and it seems to be giving way."

If only she knew how true those words rang.

* * *

It had been a quiet, uneventful night after Sakura had been able to air her grievances to Sasuke. Though relentless thoughts ran marathons within her troubled mind, she did her best to ignore them and enjoy her evening. She nearly ruined her first date by having a mental breakdown, after all.

Sasuke had remained by her side the entire night until Naruto pulled him to the side for what she could only assume was quality "guy time". Either that, or Naruto was surprisingly good at hiding any worries that could slip through the cracks - and that was surely an improvement.

As Sakura sat on a hard bench, leaning against the wall with her brown bag resting in her lap, she wearily sighed. Sasuke didn't ask for much, but maybe she thought too much of herself. Maybe she sat on a throne full of ignorance and arrogant passion. She had a lot less to offer than she originally thought, she supposed.

Rolling her head to her left, Sakura looked towards Hinata. She was sitting there contentedly, eyes closed with a faint smile painted on her pale pink lips. Breathing softly and looking pleasantly at peace, it was clear she was comfortable with the silence between them. They had been so close for so long that words were unneeded to enjoy each other's company.

Yet, Sakura had hit a brick wall. She was second guessing her worth, though she knew better. Even Sasuke knew better. If he could move forward within himself, why did she find it so difficult, despite her own advice? Why was it easier to provide support than to receive it? She wanted to know more, _do more_ for herself, but couldn't find her footing. What would help her see beyond the haze that formed?

"It's nice to have you back, Hinata," Sakura smiled as she reached out to pat her friend's clothed leg. Hinata had been parted from them for quite some time, due to complicated family politics far beyond her own comprehension. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had been tightly knit growing up, sharing secrets and being there for each other at every twist and turn. Though their friendship was not nearly as fiery as the one she shared with Ino, the one Sakura held with Hinata brought her calm and serenity. The young woman was wise beyond her years and had such a gentle nature, a soothing vibe to offer that it was simple to take everything in stride with her. Sakura watched as her friend opened her seemingly lavender eyes and turned to her, deepening her delicate smile. "It really is. You've been sorely missed."

"It's great to _be_ back. My time away was productive, but it was lonely," Hinata replied softly as she turned slowly to face Sakura. She was wearing a sheer purple shawl, deep and nearly iridescent; she pulled it further over her shoulders, left bare by the creme halter dress she wore. Hinata was modest, but she certainly knew how to dress, that was for sure. She always made it a point to hide her cleavage, not wanting it to become the focal point of any outfit. If Sakura had the goods, she thought, she'd make it a point to embellish them, flaunt them. "It's refreshing to be out and about, with no expectations, not needing to impress anyone."

"Yeah, it must be tough to keep your chin up when your family's so intense. But you're a resilient one," Sakura said, retracting her hand back to her lap, sighing and letting her head glide back to facing forward. She lowered her gaze, looking straight through her empty hands as if she were merely a ghost. She used to have the world within her grasp, but she felt it was slipping through her fingers like water. She added, "Naruto's a lucky guy, to have you by his side. You two could take on anything together."

"Heh, that sounds familiar...but really, it's not like that. We're lucky to have each other," Hinata replied, turning even further towards her friend until her right knee was resting on the shiny wooden bench they perched on. Her eyes were so, so soft, so sweet, a clear reflection into her gentle soul. Gosh, Sakura missed her balancing calm, able to quell the most chaotic of minds. Sakura let herself bask in Hinata's soothing voice as she continued to look down. "Things like what we have, they take time and effort. It doesn't come easy. You of all people know where hard work can lead you."

"On a wild goose chase," Sakura replied, turning to Hinata's gaze, allowing the pleading and the anxiety and the uncertainty filter through her own. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she supposed that she needed someone to unload her worries onto. And Hinata would allow that, no matter how troubling they may be. Sakura sighed for the millionth time that night. "There's all this talk about working hard and achieving your dreams, but sometimes that doesn't seem to be enough. It's heartbreaking when you can't stop the inevitable."

"But you've got us. You always have and always will," Hinata replied, her candied voice caressing Sakura lovingly. She had not a bad bone resting in her body, nor ill intention laden in her soul. While Sakura's thoughts swirled in a tumultuous tornado, Hinata had mastered the art of stopping them in their tracks. She was handed more than she could carry early on in life, but handled it all with grace. Her eyes softened like ice cream in the warm sun, understanding and full of care. "What's going on, Sakura? It's not like you to be so cynical."

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Sakura dryly chuckled. Turning her gaze back down to her bare hands, she confessed. "My old mentor is dying, and I had no idea. It's tearing me up inside that I had no clue." Letting these thoughts fester, eating her up inside would be so unhealthy, and being able to get even a little pressure off her chest gave her room to breathe. She needed this, needed her friend. Sakura turned back up to look Hinata directly in the eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. "I spent the day taking care of her, and all signs point to her not getting any better. And it was under my nose the entire time."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura, I really am," Hinata replied, scooching closer to her to place a gentle hand on Sakura's smooth bare arm, shaking from trepidation. As Sakura gazed back downwards, downcast and distraught, Hinata bent forward to meet her green eyes, grasping their attention in an embrace, nurturing and full of wonder. Full of nothing but love and starlight. Care and concern and everything in between. Sakura couldn't help but painfully smile, her chest warm from finally being able to see her friend once more. A bittersweet, pained smile. "But you can't blame yourself. You have your own life to live, and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to dwell on what you didn't see, what you _couldn't_ have _possibly_ seen, but what you have the capability of doing. Put your best foot forward, and I'm confident you'll find a way to help her, no matter what it is."

"You always know the right things to say. They're pretty words, but I'll hold onto them," Sakura answered as she leaned back onto the varnished wall behind her. Gazing up at the ceiling, intricately painted with jolly angels and celebrators alike, she couldn't help but puff out the air of irony. Here she was, sinking into the claws of her despair when all she tried to preach was otherwise. Her sanity was slipping like an avalanche, but she couldn't let herself get pulled under. "It's hard to transition to a new life and I don't think I can go at it alone."

"I don't think anyone can. Everyone needs at least one person in their corner," Hinata softly replied, leaning back herself, but remaining upright, back straight and shoulders squared. She came across as very prim and proper, but Sakura knew her posture and manners came from years of putting on a show, forced to ride the long coattails of her family name.

Hinata never complained, never denounced her upbringing, no matter how deeply it hurt her; Sakura supposed that was inherent to her, but it didn't hurt that Naruto remained in the picture the entire time, much to her father's dismay. He was her person.

Sakura glanced to her left without moving her head, watching as Hinata tilted her head up, letting silky strands of dark hair fall over her shawl-covered shoulders, gazing through the ceiling like a window and into the night sky above, adding, "I don't think I would be where I am today without that."

Sakura kept her eyes locked on her friend, letting her thoughts canter through her mind. She imagined how it must have been for her with everything written out for her the moment she was born. To have all her steps, all her expectations laid out without any room to compromise. It must have been disheartening to have a family that didn't support your hopes and dreams. Sakura couldn't even imagine.

"How has it been for you, since you came back?" Sakura asked as she looked back ahead, snagging her gaze on Sasuke and Naruto conversing further away from them. The guys were off in a corner to her right, and though they faced the painting that hung regally on the wall, Sakura could tell they paid it no regard. Sasuke's shoulders were tense, hands buried in his pockets, and Naruto stood with a ramrod back, arms crossed and legs spread sturdily apart. They were clearly having their own heart to heart, and the nosy part of Sakura wanted to sneak between them and eavesdrop. She quickly shook that thought away. "I hope you weren't too lonely while you were away, especially considering we weren't even allowed to reach you."

"It's been hard, I'm not going to lie. When you've spent so much time under the thumb of strict rules, it's tough to transition to regular society," Hinata signed, voice so soft, so gentle that it seemed to get lost in the echo of the open air. Hinata continued, looking down to her delicate hand, folding each finger one over another in an unending loop, never to finish, no one to win. Sakura spied a slight tremble in Hinata's upper lip, but it stiffened as soon as it came undone.

She continued, lifting her head back up, looking forward past the crowd, past her boyfriend, past the solid adorned walls to something beyond Sakura's scope, something that was likely buried deep inside her, locked away with the strongest steel. "But that's the price to pay being born into this kind of life."

"That's insanity, rationalizing all of this," Sakura countered, lifting herself upright and placing her hands on her knees with locked elbows, trying to support her weight. She knew she didn't understand, knew she hadn't worn the shoes, but she was forced to sit idly by while it all took its toll on Hinata. Maybe she didn't see the whole picture, but she cared enough to speak her piece. "You couldn't choose, and knowing you, Hinata, you wouldn't have gone down this path even if you could. What's the point in defending something that makes you feel so small?"

"Because you learn to do what you need to in order to get by," Hinata answered, still emptily gazing forward into nothing, simmering within her memories, getting lost within them like losing herself to the stars hanging in the sky. Sakura's chest tightened, clenched even further as Hinata added, "It's not about what I need to grin and bear to me. Not when, at the end of the day, I have people I can come back to at the end of the day that truly care about me. Without any facade, or expectations."

"It must be hard, to grow up thinking like that," Sakura whispered as she leaned back onto the smooth gilded wall behind her, feeling weak, feeling defeated, like she couldn't turn over a mere pebble. She thought of her parents, how they supported her endeavors, regardless of what they were. They had always told her she could be a stripper, and they'd still be proud of her as long as she remained happy, content within her own skin.

Then her thoughts drifted to Sasuke, and, like a ripple casting through the stillest pond, realized that he probably carried the same burden as Hinata; he had to carry on with expectations digging into his skin like knives yet needing to stitch himself back together from each slice.

Sakura knew he had it rough, she really did, but she didn't have the perspective to truly grab hold of him, pull him forward. Not without running them straight into a wall, sturdy and deliberate.

"Yes, well, I'm one of the lucky ones," Hinata chuckled almost sadly as Sakura watched her line of sight shift over to Sasuke's hunched back, eyes glowing with the most painful understanding Sakura had ever seen shine. She bit her lip to swallow her erratic breath, cold and numbing as it did everything but keep her head level. "I've come out on the other side relatively unscathed. But, being a part of this system takes different tolls on different people. Our actions not only define us; our family's reactions to them do as well."

"How cruel and unfair," Sakura pouted as she also gazed toward the young man's back, burning holes into it as if she couldn will oxygen to his lungs like poking holes into a closed container. She hadn't been blind, but Hinata's words opened her eyes further. She never realized Sasuke'd be the one to hold her heart, never realized that she'd let someone so broken hold it delicately within their arms.

But here she was, ready to go to bat for this guy, so damaged by things yet still so unknown, so unaware of how strong he really was to endure all that she did know about. As she watched the boys carry on their own conversation beyond her ringing ears, Sakura whispered, "If all you need is one person to climb out alive, then that's more than enough."

Sakura sighed, closed her eyes to face the darkness it offered and plopped herself back against the wall, slumping as she gave herself fully to that reprieve, shutting out the world around them for merely a moment. She admitted it so softly, a confession on the night wind, but she knew Hinata heard her as her friend added, a beautiful smile filtered through her words. "All you need is one. All he needs is you."

Sakura smiled herself, eyes still squeezed shut. All it takes is one person to change the world. And if she could do it for Sasuke, she could do it for anyone.

He really lit a fire in her, and it hurt Sakura that he could see his effect on her. She would give anything to show him the love he didn't feel from his own family.

Not quite a replacement, that was for sure. But she'd carve her own place in his heart while she offered her own. Yes, she'd do whatever it took.

Sasuke deserved it.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter fourteen. Finally, Sakura is getting some outside perspective into Sasuke's life. What do you think she will do with this information? Do you think she'll be able to help him? Help Chie? Help herself? Only time will tell!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! I love and appreciate you all! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone! Here is the fifteenth chapter of Healing Demons. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto only.**

_**SUMMARY:** _ _Sakura was a diligent medical student with dreams and aspirations of greatness. Sasuke's dreams had been crushed by a dark past, leaving him broke and depressed. What happened when these two crossed paths and their lives got interwoven together? Modern world AU_

* * *

_One Year Earlier:_

_Sasuke's bones began to ache as he curled up within himself on the pale concrete bench lined against the white brick wall. He could barely think back to how he got there through the haze of the booze he shot down his throat that night; it was the liquid courage he'd needed to get through it. But it all came crashing down in an instant as he realized karma had reared its ugly head far sooner than he expected._

_The flickering fluorescent lights taunted him, shaming him further into his corner; the lights burned his pupils and encouraged his surmounting migraine to beat him relentlessly. If his family hadn't worked hand in hand with this wretched place, it would take him longer to realize where he found himself._

_As he braved a peek around the room through his shortly trimmed bangs, he recognized the small, bare confines of the room, locked from the outside with no chance to slip out and escape. He recognized the orange clothes he reluctantly wore, baggy and clearly a size much too large for him, and he noticed the stained ink on his fingertips, smudged over his hands, arms, and likely his face._

_Sasuke swallowed the burning bile that covered his throat as he came to terms with the fact that he now found himself in jail._

_How naive, how easily manipulated was he where he had been convinced to go along with this doomed plan? His negative emotions, his personal connections had been taken advantage of, and he was the one here to reap the consequences. He was stupid, stupid, stupid to the core._

_Distant chatter was muffled through the heavy door that barricaded him within the holding room. Sasuke had been processed through the system, but had yet to hear of his fate. He watched as blurred figures of busy workers passed by the square window on the door without giving him a second thought._

_He was tossed to the side, left to sit within his own thoughts to be dealt with later. They had no time to deal with him._

_Sasuke ignored the burning in his chest as he dejectedly sighed and leaned a little too harshly against the hard wall to his left. The ridges of the wall dug into his skin, marking it as a painful reminder of the growing numbness inside him. Earlier that day, he had been so ready, so sure that he could help his acquaintances get away with their scheme, that he truly was the missing key in their plan. Sasuke was never really one to go out of his way to mingle with crime, but the chance to get back at his father had been far too enticing to pass up. And this was where that had led him._

_He was so, so stupid._

_Squeezing his eyes shut, blocking out the distant mumbles from those lingering outside, Sasuke tried to ignore his impending punishment. It wasn't as if he plotted a murder; no one was going to get hurt. But he was planning to uproot the security his family had spent so much time and money to painstakingly install to really make a name for their company. And ruining the family business's reputation would anger his father to no end._

_No, anger was not a strong enough word. His father's fury would burn down entire civilizations if he wanted. By choosing to break in and disarm their systems, it was as good as a death sentence for Sasuke._

_He didn't know why he did it, in all honesty. Sasuke had gotten into a fight earlier that week with his father. His mother stood idly by, not daring to defend him, while Itachi sat in complete silence, not an utterance from his arrogant lips._

_His grades had been slipping, and it was no way to start his tenure at university. He was only a freshman, how hard could it be? His father said that if he did not make the Dean's List that semester, and each subsequent one, he would no longer be paying for his classes._

_And if he didn't graduate, Sasuke would no longer be allowed to intern at his family's company. No degree, no job. No job, no money. No money, well, he would be on his own. No lifelines there._

_Sasuke supposed, in retrospect, he understood. He had become careless since he began going on late-night drinking benders with Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. His money from his internship at the company went towards drugs and alcohol, and they were out all hours of the night. Some days he'd skip class, and some nights he'd blackout, the memories completely lost to him. He didn't consider the trio to be good friends, per se, but they certainly knew how to have a good time._

_And really, that's all he had been searching for. No matter how false or fleeting that happiness was._

_During one of their nights out, someone, Sasuke couldn't recall whom, came up with a bright idea. He couldn't for the life of him recall what they wanted to do, but all he knew with certainty was that the university was their target, and his family had just installed their security system there that month._

_The security system that he stood by and watched as it was developed, knew the insides and outs of. He was well versed in its intricacies and nuances, and could certainly navigate his way around it._

_And he was bitter enough from his recent quarrel with his dad that he was blinded by vindictiveness. He would tarnish his family's reputation by letting small-time criminals slip through the cracks._

_That would show his family that he was worth more than how his father saw him._

_It had all gone awry, gone downhill the moment Sasuke had gone off on his own. They all met up, guzzled a few shots of whiskey for courage, snorted a few lines for power, and cursed himself for foregoing the wisdom he desperately needed. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin left in a dark getaway car as Sasuke headed for the back entrance of the school. He truly didn't know the "why", he merely focused on the "how"._

_Everything after that was a blur; it all melded together, and Sasuke couldn't tell what happened first, or even happened at all. He could distantly remember making his way through the dark, empty hallways, then all that flooded his vision was a mixture of red and blue, bright, blaring sirens. He couldn't recall leaving, or rather being dragged out of the school and shoved into a cop car, nor did he recollect the drive over to the station. When Sasuke came to his senses, or what he could hold onto, his fingerprints were being processed and the bright flash of their camera blinded him as they took his mug shot._

_What he wouldn't give to never have to see it in his lifetime._

_And Sasuke found himself there, along in a holding cell, far too different from any he ever imagined. He'd usually picture cold steel bars, holding him back, secluding him from the world. He would have been able to reach through the bars for a brief taste of freedom. But this was much, much different._

_The room he was tossed in was small, no bigger than a glorified storage closet. Each brick that lined the wall was white, nearly plastic in feeling. They were hard and cold to the touch, and offered no comfort whatsoever. He was seated on a concrete bench that lined the left side of the room, barely big enough for him to fit on._

_He certainly couldn't curl up in a ball, no matter how much he wanted to cave in on himself._

_Sasuke was tired of thinking about it all. He was tired of not being sober, and he was tired of everything. He wanted to disappear, wanted to sink into the wall, never to be seen again. Never having to face the outcome of this night._

_He was a coward, and no amount of liquid courage could ever change that fact._

_Willing unconsciousness to take over him, Sasuke had no idea how much time went by during his isolation. It could have been minutes that dragged on like a jogger melting in the scorching sun, or hours that dug into him like burning nails on a chalkboard. He couldn't bear it, couldn't face it, couldn't own up to what he had possibly done._

_Then there was heavy knocking on the beige metal door, yanking Sasuke from his pit of despair and commanding his attention. A pause, followed by the squeaking of hinges from the opening door, scratching the concrete floor as it was pushed open. Sasuke scrunched his nose at the noisy intrusion and stared at the feet of his visitors._

_Visitors? There were one, two...three pairs of feet? Who could possibly be here but…_

" _Sasuke," a voice greeted, heavily laced with weary disappointment. Sasuke knew instantly who it was, who came to his rescue in his time of need. Not his father, never his father. He probably couldn't even bear the sight of him._

_Sasuke dragged his dark eyes up to meet his brother's identical ones. "Itachi."_

" _This is not a good look, Sasuke," Itachi said, gazing down at him with disdain. His brother kept his empty hands at his side as he added, "Not for you, and not for us, either."_

" _That's what it always comes back to, 'us', doesn't it?" Sasuke croaked out, ignoring his raspy voice and dry tongue so he could bite out his words. "Well, fuck 'us'. There is no 'us'. There never has been, no matter how much you lie to yourself."_

" _You say that as we've come to bail you out," Itachi coolly replied, motioning to Naruto, standing silently beside his brother. He was thankfully keeping his thoughts to himself for the time being. Heaven knows he'll get a tongue lashing when this is all over. Itachi sighed, "Look, we'll argue with each other later. We need to get home before the fire subsides."_

_Fire? What the hell was he talking about? Did he cause such an uproar within the company with his stunt already? Judging by Itachi's grim expression, and Naruto's melancholic eyes, Sasuke knew there was more. Much, much more had taken place that night._

_He remained glued to the spot, willing his liver to filter through the remaining alcohol so he could truly grasp what was going on. Sasuke tugged at the orange shirt that hung from him in an attempt to relieve the strain on his lungs._

" _Not until you tell me what's going on," Sasuke slurred, fearful determination bleeding in his eyes. He didn't want to know, would give anything to run away from this all, but he needed something to combat his brother. He needed some semblance of leverage._

" _We'll tell you on the way home, Sasuke," Naruto interjected, likely sensing the combativeness that seeped from Sasuke, needing to stop it in its tracks in such a delicate time. Before Sasuke could argue that they were keeping him in the dark, the young man added, "People have died tonight, Sasuke. Too many people have died."_

_And just like that, the bile that Sasuke had been keeping down all night shot its way up and out of his throat, and he puked his guts out on the floor._

* * *

"You can't keep avoiding looking at me all day, Sakura," Chie chided, teasing the young medic as she adjusted the IV drip that hung to her right for the umpteenth time. Anything to keep her hands busy. A slight chuckle emitted from the older woman's chest as she looked to Sakura with warm eyes. "Come on, I know you, sweetie. When you're at a loss for words, there are a million things going through your mind. Unload them."

Silently, Sakura let her hands fall to her sides as her eyes slipped to the withering woman to her right. A few days had passed, each one with a new set of challenges, new tests to try and overcome. Sakura had spent the past few nights grueling over every textbook, every note she ever took to try and figure out exactly what was wrong, and how to fix it.

She had ignored texts, rejected calls from her friends, and even her family. Sakura knew this was selfish of her, truly, especially considering the barrage of messages she'd received from Ino, but she was at a standstill. She couldn't waste her energy when it was all she could do to keep pressing forward without breaking down.

Ms. Chie's symptoms were standard: loss of breath, lack of appetite, and greatly, steadily diminishing weight. The tests had ruled out cancer - thank the gods - and came up negative for any strain of influenza or airborne illnesses. Heck, she had passed her blood cultures with flying colors.

So, what in god's green earth was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she get any better?

Sakura gazed at Chie's expectant eyes sadly, wordlessly. Then, she turned to walk to the front of her bed, picking up her binder to flit through all the information, as if somehow, by some will of the ghods, something new, something _good_ would appear.

Nothing. Nothing had changed.

"So you won't even speak to me anymore, is that it?" Chie interrogated, knowing to press on, knowing where to push Sakura's buttons. Sometimes Sakura regretted opening up, for by doing so, every aspect of herself became vulnerable, easily manipulated. Why give others so much power? Relenting, Sakura sighed, looking up into Chie's eyes.

"It's not that. It's just…" Sakura trailed off. External wounds were simple to heal; stitch it together, apply pressure until the bleeding subsides. Let it scab over. Let it heal. They were artificial; they were visible, easier to manage. But Sakura, for the life of her, couldn't come up with a solution. She didn't want to admit that she was coming up empty-handed. She took a steadying breath, then continued. "I believed I could help. I thought I could find what everyone else was missing, and it's hard to face the fact that I'm fooling myself."

"You're not fooling yourself," Chie reminded, running her frail fingers through her thinning, graying hair. Tucking strands behind her right ear, she offered a smile; a smile Sakura noticed was full of false hope and grim understanding. "You're optimistic. You're doing your best in these unideal circumstances."

"No, I'm in denial," Sakura huffed, closing the binder unceremoniously and hanging it back on the front of Chie's hospital bed. She couldn't leave her alone, not now, not after everything the woman had done for her, not when Sakura was the only person she had on this earth. But, being faced with this mortality led Sakura down a very dark, very emotionally dangerous road. She didn't need comfort from the very person who needed _hers_ ; she needed to find the culprit of her friend's suffering, and strike it down with a sharpened sword. Chie needed a warrior, and what she had, what Sakura was, was anything but.

She was useless. Utterly useless.

"It's one of the steps you have to take," Chie replied as Sakura dragged her gaze back up to her friend's gaunt face. Her eyes told her everything was going to turn out alright, and Sakura needed to believe that it was. But was it? Was it really going to? She leaned her weight onto the bars at the end of the bed as her old friend continued. "There are stages to this, you know. Stages that finally end in acceptance."

"Heh, you're speaking as if I'm in grief," Sakura blew out, averting her eyes as she took it in. She wasn't going through the stages of grief; she was just throwing herself a self-imposed pity party while she twiddled her thumbs waiting for a miracle to fall into her lap. It wasn't grief; how could she grieve someone who was sitting directly in front of her, very much alive? "Don't joke like that. I'm not in the right place for your dark humor."

"Forgive me, but I am not trying to be funny," Chie replied, remaining still as she continued to lean back on the pillows Sakura had freshly cleaned and fluffed. "I just want you to be prepared for a worst case scenario."

Sakura shoved herself back up to stand, taking a step back and crossing her arms incredulously, scrunching the white lab coat that hung loosely from her frame. "Oh, so now you're giving up? Am I going to have to fight for the both of us?"

"You know that's not fair, Sakura, for you or me," Chie chided once more. She added, eyes softening with sorrowed fatigue, "I did not come in for some miracle cure, nor did I come here to die. I have no expectations except that you'll do your best at what you _do_ best, which is take care of people."

"I know...I'm just…" Sakura began, word vomit coating her tongue, just waiting for its moment to spill over. She had everything and nothing to say; would she be able to get this weight on her chest to drift away without becoming redundant? Each word was a blade and it did nothing to make her feel better. Maybe it was best to hold her tongue still, no matter what she craved to be let free. She turned her gaze towards the window, out into the bright blue sky of day: a stark contrast to the overcast in her mind. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come across as condescending. I should handle myself better."

What Sakura wouldn't give to curl up with a glass of red wine, bundled under her heaviest blankets in the quiet dark of her apartment, knowing for sure that she'd come back the next morning, greeted by healthy smiles and fulfilled promises.

"Listen, I get it, because I understand you. We spent nearly every day together for the past year," Chie's voice reached Sakura's ears, yet Sakura couldn't tear her eyes from the cloudless sky. It was too enticing, too picturesque to stop her yearning. But these days don't come easy, and she knew it. She bit her lower lip as Chie continued. "I'm grateful for every minute of it. Heaven knows when my husband passed, I was a wreck. I was lonely, and you made sure I didn't forget I wasn't alone. You helped this old woman get back on her feet again by just...being there. But, things come to an end, one way or another. Just because you have the resources to hold it off doesn't mean you have the ability to stop it. And that's what this all has been - holding off the inevitable for as long as possible. And I have you to thank for that grain of fight I clung to for dear life."

Sakura kept her eyes searching into the far horizon, searching for answers, way beyond her reach, hidden behind the faint pink dusting the sky, signaling the beginning of the end of the day.

The beginning of the end.

She sniffed, keeping her tears at bay as she reluctantly tore her eyes away, looking back to the fierceness in Chie's. It didn't seem fair that her old friend had come to terms, to acceptance, when Sakura was unwilling to take it sitting down.

Not that she could do anything, anyway. All the good seemed to be gone from her mind like a blip in the grand scheme of things.

She took a breath. And then another. Sakura would not break down, but her voice threatened to crack like a flooded levee. "You are my friend, and I don't want you to feel alone. I want to fight for you. I want...I don't want you to have to leave me behind."

"But, I'll never be quite alone. Here, I have you. I have Tsunade. When I cross that Rainbow Bridge, I'll finally see my sweet Noriaki once again." Chie replied, so soft, almost as if she were cooing a baby to sleep. And though, stubborn as Sakura was, she didn't want to keel over and give up, she had to admit she understood. She had been there in the wake of her husband's death, seen the toll it had taken on her. And though Sakura knew little to nothing about the man, Chie adored him to pieces and she would do anything to be with him just one last time. Even follow after him into the light. "Besides, I am not the one who you should be holding onto. I love that you're here, and you'll always be here, in my heart. But don't agonize over what's to come. Keep your chin up high, stiffen your upper lip, and be the Sakura I know you can be."

"That Sakura would never give up on one of her patients, especially not you." Sakura replied immediately, so frustrated at her friend's inability to let her fret, let her take on her hidden fear. Sakura held tighter to the rope tied to Ms. Chie, but the tighter she gripped, the more it burned her hands. Why couldn't she stop them from falling down this slippery slope? She walked around to the other side of the bed, opposite to the window now directly in front of her. She squatted to Chie's side, so that she looked up into her tired eyes. "I'm not ready to throw in the towel. Humor me, let me walk this out with you one step at a time."

"I never said I'd be giving up, it's not something you'd ever let me do," Chie chuckled as she warmly looked down at Sakura. It was a quiet day, not much had been going wrong around them. Sakura hadn't been greeted by blaring sirens when she arrived that morning, the echoes of shouting doctors as patients coded hadn't made their way through the hospital's halls. Sakura was torn; was this a good thing, or was it the calm before the storm? "Just...be prepared. I'm no special case, no matter how you see me. I don't have much time left. I just want to spend this time I do have to be not so alone."

Sakura's chest hurt. It hurt so damn bad, and there was no medicine for the ache that burned holes within her like flame through paper. "You aren't alone, and you never will be. Even when we're no longer on this earth together."

* * *

Things had truly turned on their head for Sasuke, and though the thought made him queasy, it was an improvement from where he was not long enough ago. He'd hit rock bottom and he could never run away from it.

But he'd been trying, though baby steps didn't seem to be enough. He'd even texted Sakura the past few days, hoping to see her, praying she didn't see the desperation hidden between each line. Sasuke didn't want to admit his need to hold her close, and keep his nasty memories away.

But she hadn't replied. It was evening, and he reached out once again the moment he'd woken up that morning. Late morning, but he'd gotten up to greet the day, and screw it all, he'd even gone into work. It had been a stupidly long day, riddled with stupidly stupid people, and he couldn't distract himself well enough to keep out the sinister whisperings that this was wrong, he shouldn't be allowed to move forward.

He shouldn't be allowed happiness, nor when he'd denied that to others. And no matter how many times he tried to let Naruto's voice drown these thoughts out, he was spiraling back to that night. He wasn't where he was meant to be.

As Sasuke trudged up the concrete stairs of his apartment complex, he ignored the orange and yellow hues of the sunset, turning his back to the oncoming night. The heavy plastic bag in his right hand weighed more as Sasuke realized what he had caved into. The bottles clinked together, ringing in his ears.

He shouldn't have bought the alcohol, but he needed to drown these damned thoughts somehow. He was weak and could not go at it alone if he was sober. He couldn't take care of himself, couldn't take the time to pump the brakes.

When he reached the top of the narrow set of stairs, Sasuke stopped and stared emptily ahead. His eyes, dead as those he'd snuffed the light out of, glassed over. He was a fool to think that he could crawl onward when the other had been frozen in time. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and sat on the top step, turning to face the sinking sun and ruffling through the shopping bag to grab his first cheap beer.

Sasuke dug deep into his pockets, grasping the bottle opener that seemed to leave its imprint on the inside of his pants. He kept looking forward at absolutely nothing as he popped off the top and took a deep swig, refusing to grimace at the bitterness that ransacked his tongue.

All day, he'd been plagued by flashbacks to that night, to getting all but dragged home by his brother and friend, to the swirling sirens and flashing lights that passed as he hurried home, to his hysterical mom running up to hug him and not daring to let go. Even to his father's cold shoulder as he spoke with officers and detectives in their expansive front lawn.

And to this day, Sasuke would never forget the feeling that coated him when he found out that his friends - his acquaintances - had perished that night. But not before taking others along with them.

Innocent people. Dead due to his recklessness. Due to his own inability to be a decent human. Due to his tunnel vision caused by his need for petty revenge and dependence on drugs.

Sasuke unseeingly took another sip, followed by a second gulp. The pain of what he'd done had brought him to his knees, broken and bruised, and his own family had kicked him when he was down.

Well, maybe not his mother. But she'd left him behind in the dust, hurting him to no end. He'd gotten so drunk one night and finally let his frustration burst out of him, and though he didn't quite remember what was said, the pain in her eyes was enough to be burned into his brain, and he knew their relationship was irreparable.

No, he wouldn't face her. Not now, not ever, though he missed the warmth of her hugs, and the feel of her fingertips running across his scalp as he fell asleep each night.

Sasuke missed the safety of that serenity, when he was a blank slate with a world of possibilities laid out in front of him. To know he'd be caught if he fell, but he'd crashed to the ground, far too hard to pick up the pieces and put himself back together.

Sakura had no part in the writing on his walls, though she tried her best to paint over the blood with fresh paint. And that was warmth.

It was the warmth he was sorely missing.

But he couldn't fool himself, even as he sat at the top of the stairs, watching the moon rise as his vision became blurry and his thoughts became hazy.

There were always strings attached to the heaviest of baggage, and the best thing he could do for Sakura was cover his tracks, keeping his true self buried in the past. If he didn't, he'd surely fall apart. If he didn't, she'd surely turn the other way and run.

If he didn't, he'd surely drink himself to death.

Sasuke guzzled down the rest of his beer, and set it to the side to reach for another. As the hiss of it opening reached his ear, he felt a vibration come from his phone. Followed by another, then another, and another.

Damn it. Someone was calling him. He lifted his right leg to dig his phone out of his pocket, and squinted at the caller I.D. on the front of it. He knew what he was hoping for, _who_ he was hoping for despite his wretched thoughts, but this certainly wasn't it. Sasuke growled, yet decided to give it a shot. He promised he'd do better, even as he held his third beer in his other hand.

He flipped his phone open, and shoved it to his ear, letting the grumble in his chest die down. Sasuke answered, "What do you want, Itachi?"

"Sasuke, honey?" a female voice came from the other end of the line. Suddenly, Sasuke's irritation evaporated like a ghost, leaving no remnants behind. He knew that voice; he'd heard it sing as he'd fallen asleep, smiled as its praises as his accomplishments fell in his lap, and let it get under his skin when he'd been scolded as a child. It was the voice that cried as its owner held him tightly, swearing to never let go, it never wanted to risk losing its baby again. Sasuke hadn't spoken to his mother in nearly a year, but he could never forget her voice. He said nothing, not a single word, so she continued. "Honey, it's me, your mom. Sasuke...are you there? Please answer me."

Blindsided. He'd been _blindsided._ It wasn't fair, wasn't fair, wasn't fair. He didn't know what to do, how to handle it, or if he should say something at all.

"Mom...I," Sasuke croaked out, bitterness on his tongue as he tried to form the words. But nothing came out. Nothing at all.

"Sasuke! Oh gods, you're there! Please, let me speak with you," his mother pleaded on the other side of the line, staticky and going in and out due to the poor reception in his area. She continued speaking, but he drowned her out.

The last time they spoke, they fought. He had been drunk then, and he was working on getting drunk now. He missed her warmth, dreamt about it, but the guilt plagued him, and he wasn't ready to get past that. Not today, not when he was already at war with himself.

Maybe not ever.

Sasuke cut her off, unhearing but certainly not uncaring. "Do not call me again."

And he hung up so quickly that his mother had no opportunity to get another word in.

Sasuke would say good riddance, and he may be a fool, but he knew he wasn't just hurting himself anymore.

And knowing that was worse than anything he was going through at that moment.

* * *

Hello everyone! This was chapter fifteen. Finally, some peeks into the past! The next few chapters will finally give us some glimpses into Sasuke's past, and he's going to be faced with some difficult decisions. Also, Chie and Sakura's relationship is strong, but do you think it is strong enough to move mountains? Or do you think Sakura will have to face some dark times ahead? I'd love to hear your opinions!

As always, please like/subscribe/review and let me know what you think! I love and appreciate you all! :)


End file.
